Legend of the Forgotten
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: Evyn is a not so typical young woman. After watching her oldest brother willingly fall to the depths of hell, the young half devil now brings justice to both demons who harms the humans and to the humans who do wrong. After one of her cases given to her by a mutual friend; a certain group who protects the human world, convinces her to fight a foe they can not handle with a group.
1. Part 1: Prologue

So after a long period of time, I have finally got this to get rewritten. There will be some noticeable changes, but hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or The Avengers

* * *

Prologue

"If Gods existence is true, what of the demons? Do those hideous monsters exists as well? What if the answer is a 'yes'? What can we, humans, do? Nothing truly. Only the brave human souls who possibly don't fear death faces the demons, to protect us.

Of course there was one human who not only risk her life to protect the ignorant humans, but she also fell deeply in love with a demon.

Sparda...The Dark Knight Sparda. A Demon of legend who tells he sealed away the Demon world from our own. He gain something that demons no matter how powerful, lack. The ability to have a heart. In other words, to love someone.

The legend then tells the Dark Knight and his human lover fell in love…with some type of happy ending.

Down the line three children were born. Triplets, born with half human blood and half demon blood.

One will do anything to gain the power of their father.

The other will do anything to protect the humans from the demons.

The third will do anything to get the siblings back together.

The last time the three saw each other, they fought as mortal enemies. The most powerful stands the victor."

"That's really a nice story miss. Tell me where did you hear such a thing?"

"Oh, my family, other people, records in the libraries."

"I see. What's your name little miss? What kind of people?"

"Wouldn't you like to know huh old man?"

Suddenly sounds of gun fire was heard.

"Oh and by the way. The name is Evyn. Evyn Sparda."

* * *

Well, there we go!

Like I said this is a rewrite of my story "The Return of a Forgotten Legend"

Now I will be following the original DMC story not the Reboot.

And for those who re curious I'm setting this story after Devil May Cry and a few months before Devil May Cry the animated series.

Then for the Marvel...that's to be seen.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1: Initiative?

Well I hope the prologue was good. Here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the Avengers

* * *

Chapter 1:

Initiative?

"I really need a vacation." Evyn groaned walking out of the bloodied, broken bus. The half devil woman fixed her bag letting out another groan. "I should have stayed with Dante."

"Excuse me, are you Evyn Sparda?" A slightly deep voice asked from the white hair woman's left side.

Slowly turning towards her left, Evyn moved her right hand to hover over her pistol on her side. The crystal blue eyes met a man with light brown hair standing before her. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Agent Coulson from Shield. I need you to come in." The man stated.

"And if I say 'fuck you'? What will you do then?" Evyn questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Possibly try to sedate you. But that may not work." Coulson stated looking at Evyn.

"You been stalking me Agent Coulson?" Evyn questioned.

"More like, watching over you. Your 'odd jobs' got our attention miss Sparda." Coulson stated. "I must say you're pretty bloody."

"It comes with the family." Evyn smiled. "And call me Evyn. I prefer not to have unwanted guest to hear my father's name."

"Will you come with us?" Coulson hummed. "Your experience can be very helpful."

"You want me to come with the people who stalks me. Sounds fun." Evyn shrugged. "I don't see what I can get out of this."

"We can leave you alone." Coulson stated.

"Highly doubt it." Evyn smiled. "Well what you waiting for Coulson. Shall we go?"

"Follow me then." Coulson stated walking off towards the quinjet.

Evyn hummed following the man. "Wonder if I can borrow one and make Dante jealous."

"We're making a stop to pick someone up." Coulson stated handing Evyn a tablet. "This is everyone who you will be working with."

"Wait…I'm working with people? Oh boy…wonder what they will think of me." Evyn groaned opening the tablet reading over the profiles. "Hey its Tony Stark. Wonder if he's still mad about me 'crashing' his little casino party and killed some chic who was with him."

"Was she a demon?" Coulson asked Evyn.

"A succubus. Manage to draw her out." Evyn stated. "The Hulk…big green man? Is he really a threat?"

"To us he is. Maybe not so much for you." Coulson said watching Evyn flip through the information.

Evyn nodded and stopped seeing her information. Looking up at the agent, the young woman opened it reading what they have on her. "So…you had drones out when…I and my brothers had a family reunion at Temen-ni-gru? You guys have some crappy photos."

"Yes…that opened our eyes to realize we aren't that alone." Coulson stated.

The half devil nodded her head and started to swipe through again. "A god….wonderful." Evyn groaned. "If I knew I wouldn't have said yes."

"Problem?" Coulson asked.

"A god and a demon. You tell me." Evyn smiled.

Coulson and opened up the hatch allowing a tall built man with neat combed blonde hair to walk in.

Evyn turned her head and let out a small soft growl. "Damn…who that?"

The blonde man sat down next to Evyn and looked at her. "Ma'am."

"Here." Evyn stated handing the blonde man the tablet. "You'll need it."

The blonde man nodded and took the tablet. "Thanks, I'm Steve Rodgers."

Evyn hummed and turned around laying down on the bench, bending her knees up.

Coulson looked at Evyn amused. "Is that even comfortable?"

"Very much." Evyn stated, closing her eyes. "Evyn."

Steve blinked and turned his gaze to the white hair girl. "What?"

"My name. Evyn. You told me yours so I tell you mine."

"No last name?" Steve frowned, wondering why this young woman has no last name.

"It's debatable." Evyn hummed falling asleep.

"In that tablet, you can find her name on there." Coulson told Steve.

Steve nodded his head and started to look through the files. "Does she have a last name?"

"Yes, but it's not really a last name when you think of it." Coulson stated looking at him.

Steve nodded and started to read the information on Evyn but frowned seeing an excerpt of a legend. "Why is there a legend in here?"

"Is that what it is? Thought it was a biography." Evyn groaned. "You guys talk way to loud."

"Sorry if we woke you." Steve stated.

"How about you skip mine and read about the guy who turns green." Evyn stated pulling her scarf over face to cover her eyes.

Steve frowned and started to search for the file. "Bruce Banner?"

"He, like many others, tried to recreate the super soldier serum hat was used on you. He thought that gamma radiation was the answer." Coulson told Steve.

"Didn't go his way then." Steve muttered looking at the video footage.

"Yeah, the guy is like Stephen Hawkins." Coulson stated.

Steve blinked and lifted his head up staring at Coulson with confusion written on his face.

"He's a really smart man." Coulson stumbled over his words. "It's really an honor of meeting you. I'm a big fan. I watched you sleep…."

Steve blinked slowly looking at Coulson. Evyn let out a small snort.

"I mean, when they uncovered you from the ice, I over saw…" Coulson trailed off.

"Just give it up." Evyn stated feeling the quinjet lower itself getting ready to land.

* * *

"Captain Rodgers, Evyn, Romanoff." Coulson stated introducing the three.

"They need you on deck." Romanoff told Coulson.

Evyn watch him leave, and turned her gaze back to Romanoff. "Name sounds Russian."

"What if it is?" Romanoff frowned walking with the two.

"Does it matter? I mean one of my contacts is Russian." Evyn stated. "Wonder if he got himself killed."

"In your line of work, it's a possibility isn't?" The red hair spy stated.

Evyn nodded, turning her gaze to a shaggy dark hair male with glasses. "Must be mister green."

"His name is Bruce Banner." Romanoff told the devil hunter.

"Right…he might not like me calling him mister green." Evyn hummed walking to the man.

"Oh, um hello." Bruce stated looking over Evyn. "I didn't see you…I'm Bruce Banner." He held out his hand.

"Evyn." The woman smiled softly taking his hand.

"No last name?" Banner frowned. "Don't you have a family?"

"Oh I do. We just tend to have a huge party when we have a reunion. A very very huge party. Sometimes requires a doctors help." Evyn stated smiling more.

"Right…." Banner frowned.

"You might want to go inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." Romanoff stated walking to the three.

"Is this submarine?" Steve frowned.

"Keep me in a confined area? That won't be safe." Bruce stated.

"I think your wrong hunk." Evyn said looking at the propeller coming to the surface.

"Oh no this is much worse!" Bruce shouted.

* * *

Evyn looked around the command room blinking slowly. "Not bad…for a group who enjoys stalking people."

"Nice to know that's how you feel about us Ms. Sparda." A deep voice stated.

The half devil turned around holding her duffel bag and smiled softly. "Well, you did take photos of my family reunion so yeah. Stalking."

"I hate to see a family feud." The man with the eyepatch stated, then look over at Steve as he took out some cash and handed it over. The man turned his gaze to Bruce. "Dr. Banner, thank you for taking your time to help us."

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce started to take his jacket off and drape it over the chair in front of him. "How long will I be staying here?"

Fury stated, "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Evyn sat down at the chair placing her duffel bag on the table and slipped her black jacket off. "A strange man can't be that hard to find, right?"

"Maybe for you." Fury stated. "You try finding a man who could be anywhere in the world."

"But is he a man?" Evyn smiled taking out two buckles from her bag. "But please don't listen to me. Everything I say is bias."

"Duly noted." Fury replied to Evyn.

"Where are you with finding it?" Bruce asked the director.

"We're sweeping every assessable camera on the planet." Phil stated folding his arms across his chest. "Cellphones, laptops, if I's connected to a satellite it'es eyes and ears for us."

"Stalking…." Evyn sang softly turning her head away.

Romanoff let out a small snort, and swiped through some photos. "It's still not gonna find them in time."

Bruce nodded his head slowly. "You have to narrow your field." The doctor explained. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Nick questioned.

"Call every lab you know." Bruce stated. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, a basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places."

Evyn blinked slowly her crystal blue eyes staring at Bruce. "Was that normal English?"

Nick ignored the white hair woman and nodded his head.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce asked.

"Agent Romanoff." Fury called out to the red hair agent. "Show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Romanoff nodded her head and walked over smiling. "You're gonna love it Doc. We go all the toys."

"So…what's your name any ways? You know mine and my father's but I don't know yours mister eyepatch." Evyn said taking out her sword, which was given to her from her father.

"I'm director Fury of Shield." Fury told the half devil. "I must say you and your brothers tore up Capulet City very well."

"Well that's mostly to Vergil. He's the one who hosted the party. I was just coming back from a club." Evyn smiled clicking the two buckles on the sword sheathe and then connected it to the back of her belt so that it hangs right behind her.

"Sir! We got a 65% match! Scratch that 79%. That's our guy." An agent from a computer called out.

"Captain, Ms. Sparda you both up." Fury stated.

Evyn nodded and walked past Steve and smiled at him. "See you at the quinjet."

* * *

"A sword?" Steve frowned looking at the sword that hung above her butt.

"It used to belong my father." Evyn stated turning her body to stare at the captain. "The sword is called Ophion."

"Did your father pass away?" Steve asked her.

"He was murdered. Along with my mother." Evyn muttered walking closer to the ramp. "We close agent Romanoff?"

"Yeah, Cap you up." Romanoff called out.

"I be behind you." Evyn smiled taking out her two pistols; Luxure and Desir.

Steve nodded his head and jump out of the quinjet his shield out. Evyn smiled and jumped out after him.

* * *

"You know the last time I was in Germany, there was a man who stood above everyone else. We ended up disagreeing" Steve stated looking at a man who wore a helmet with two golden horns.

Evyn stood up from behind Steve her two pistols out. "Well he looks ridiculous."

"The soldier. The man out of time." The man with the two golden horn helmet laughed standing up slowly. "And the abomination."

"Me an abomination? That's new." Evyn chuckled.

"I'm not out of time." Steve stated.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Romanoff's voice commanded over the speaker of the quinjet.

Loki shot blue energy at the quinjet, which Romanoff manged to dodge. Steve threw his shield at Loki and ran up to him.

"A devil and a God out in the middle of a city with humans all around. Wonderful." Evyn sighed and ran towards Loki when he successfully knock the captain down.

Loki turned his attention to Evyn who was running towards him. "Now what can the abomination do?" He smiled and got ready to slice her.

The half devil took Ophion out of its sheath. The sword was mid-length and skinny both sides sharpened, the handle silver with a line of blue and red merging into purple. The scepter and sword met with a clash. Evyn smiled reaching for her gun Desir on her left side.

"Oh I don't think so." Loki smiled, he kicked the half devil away, hard.

Evyn stumbled back and was quickly knocked down by Loki, only for him to be hit by the Captain's shield. Turning his head Loki and Steve started to fight.

"You suck." Evyn growled and stood up reaching for her sword only to discover it not to be there. "What?"

"Let's see if abominations can survive a stab." Loki stated from behind Evyn holding her sword.

Rolling her eyes, the half devil turned around quickly and kicked her sword out of the god's hand. "Let's not see."

Growing angry Loki kicked Evyn back hard and got ready to stab her with his scepter. Suddenly loud music was heard and something hit and pushed Loki back. Sighing, Evyn turned her head to see Iron Man.

"Oh yay…" Evyn sighed, turning around and grabbed Ophion and placed it back in its sheathe. Standing up, the young woman walked over to where Loki sat. "Poor you."

"Make a move reindeer games." Tony stated pointing his repulsors, and missiles at the god.

Steve made his way over putting his shield on his wrist. Loki held up his hands in defeat as his armor disappeared leaving him in green outfit with some gold trims.

Tony nodded and lowered down his weapons. "Good move."

After a pause, Steve spoke. "Mister Stark."

"Captain." Tony nodded. He turned his to Evyn, "Party crasher."

"I was expecting worse." Evyn stated.

* * *

Well there's that!

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story!

Let me know what you all think of this so far.

I know I said this had no connection to the DMC reboot but the weapon Ophion looked so appropriate for Evyn, I just had to tweek it's design a bit.

See you all next time!


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2: The devil within pt 1

Hey guys here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the Avengers

* * *

Chapter 2:

The devil within pt. 1

Evyn sat on the bench opposite of Loki and stared at him, while Steve and Tony stood whispering with each other.

"I don't like it." Steve whispered to Tony as he turned around.

"What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony whispered back.

"It's never that easy. Guy packs a wallet." Steve stated looking back at the god.

Evyn hummed pulling her silver long hair back. "You two whisper so loud."

"Sorry party crasher." Tony stated moving his stare towards the half devil. "Still your pretty spry, for an older fellow." He whispered to Steve moving his glance towards the captain.

Steve gave Tony a disapproving look.

"Nice job on insulting him." Evyn muttered looking at the two. "But by all means continue, I enjoy meaningless banter. It's my cheap source of entertainment."

"Well I'm not cheap." Tony stated looking at Evyn. "Care to enlighten us why reindeer games called you 'abomination'?"

"Why do you have a goatee?" Evyn questioned.

"Because I want to." Tony stated.

"Well there's your answer." Evyn smiled softly. "Because he wants to annoy me to the point of me shooting him. But he knows I can't because we well you all need him."

"Hm. Fair point." Tony hummed nodding his head.

Suddenly a blast of thunder and lightning was heard outside. Evyn frowned feeling a strange energy from the sudden occurrence, and turned her attention to Loki whose face held utter horror.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked the god.

"I'm not utterly fond of what follows." Loki stated looking up.

Evyn frowned and stood up having her hand on her sword, narrowing her crystal blue eyes. "Something isn't right with this lightning…" She muttered.

Suddenly a loud thump was heard on the top of the quinjet, jiggling the aircraft. Evyn frowned more looking up at the ceiling, at the corner of her eye, she noticed Tony put on his helmet and walked towards the ramp controls opening it."

"What are you doing?!" Steve shouted at the billionaire.

"Making our lives worse." Evyn growled watching a long hair blonde man land on the ramp, and threw his hammer at Tony knocking him back into Steve.

The man with the red cape walked forward towards Loki and grabbed the god. Moving towards the ramp, the red cape man flew out towards the thick cloud.

Taking a deep breathe, Evyn turned to the two and stated. "This is why we don't open doors when we hear a strange sound." With that the half devil jumped out after the gods.

"Well now there's that guy." Tony muttered standing up.

"Another Asgardian?" Romanoff questioned looking at the two.

"Doesn't matter. If that guys takes him or kills him, the tesseract is lost." Tony stated walking towards the ramp.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack." Steve shouted.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony stated bluntly. "Besides party crasher jumped out after him, clearly she has her own plan." With the Tony humped out of the quinjet.

* * *

Free falling wasn't Evyn's favorite activity, but if it was needed then she'll do it. The half devil narrowed her eyes noticing a mountain side, taking a deep breathe she allowed her devil form to take place of her human form. Her porcelain ivory skin morphed to a dark violet scales, her face and hair was replaced with a black lizard face and silver upside horns. Her hands and fingers morphed to talons, the normal human feet now dark violet with long black nails. Using her talons, the half devil stabbed them into the mountain to slow down her decent. Seeing ground coming close she turned back to her human form; turning her gaze to the two gods, who is a small hike up from where she landed.

"Where's the tesseract?" The blonde god questioned after throwing Loki on the ground.

Loki let out a small chuckle. "Ah, I miss you too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" The blonde god asked.

Loki slowly lifted his head up to stare at him. "With the bio frost gone how much dark energy did the all father conjured up to send you here. Your precious earth."

The god with the red cape dropped his hammer and made a quick stride towards Loki, grabbing him from behind the neck. "Listen. I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did." The other god stated. "Our father."

"Your father." Loki stated holding a finger up.

Evyn stopped her small hike hearing the 'our' part. Looking up the half devil decided to listen more into the conversation between the two gods.

"He did tell you of my true parentage. Did he not?" Loki asked walking forward past the other.

Seeing him walking close to her, Evyn quickly moved to hide behind a rock larger in length and width than she was.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together." The other god stated following Loki down the path. "Brother, do you not remember any of that?"

"I remember a shadow." Loki stated looking up at the god. "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king."

Evyn looked down remember her last moments with her elder brother, Vergil. The young woman looked up, feeling almost the same pain as the blonde hair god. Watching your brother fall into nothingness right before your eyes leaves a scare. A scare that you can't heal.

Loki let out a laugh staring at the blonde god. "And you're doing a marvelous job at that. The humans slaughter each other, demons rise and devours them. While you idly fret. Abominations wonders without your knowledge. I should rule them. Why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them." The other god stated looking at Loki.

"Well yes." Loki stated slightly confused.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother." He stated taking a step towards Loki. "Throne would suit you ill."

Growing angry Loki pushed the other to the side walking off towards the cliff. "I've seen worlds you never knew about. I have groan Odinson." He spat. "In my exile I have seen the true power of the tesseract. And when I wield it."

"Who showed you this power?" The blonde god asked walking towards Loki. "Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki shouted.

"Not here! You give up the tesseract you give up this pointless dream!" He shouted grabbing Loki's arms roughly. Moving his hand up to behind Loki's neck again. "You come home."

Loki stared at him and left out a small laugh. "I don't have it."

Growling the other man pulled away glaring at Loki summoning his hammer.

"You need the cube to send me home. But I sent it off I know not where." Loki stated.

Pointing his hammer at Loki, the blonde god started. "Listen here brother. I-"

Evyn saw Tony fly into the other god and flew off with the other god. She sighed and stood up walking towards Loki. "You really should give up this dream."

Loki turned around to look at Evyn. "The abomination. You heard everything."

"You should listen to your brother. He-"

"He's not my brother!" Loki growled out.

"He is! If anything but blood." Evyn yelled, walking towards the god. "If everyone who cares for you mourn when you fell to that abyss then they are your family."

"What does a demon know of family? Of love?" Loki asked the woman. "Your father was a demon, a powerful demon."

"He was, but he fell into love with a human." Evyn stated standing in front of Loki. "I have a heart that much makes me human. What of you? You cared for your family once right?"

"You know nothing." Loki growled glaring at her. "I was left in an abyss by him!"

"You chose it! You fell but think of the pain he felt! Think of the pain of watching your brother. A man you grew up with, who loved you watch you fall!" Evyn felt a small choke in her throat, and used all her will power to push down the tears, at the memories of Vergil. "I know that pain all too well…go back to them. End this."

Loki laughed walking around her. "You sound so much like him. It's sickening."

"I'll shoot you." Evyn stated and saw a bright blue light from the forest. "Well then."

* * *

"You alright there Evyn?" Steve asked the half devil as they walk towards the command room.

Evyn nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…just some bad memories I rather not think of."

"That's not healthy Evyn." Steve stated grabbing her arm. "You barely told me anything about you. Your bio from shield doesn't help either."

"Its better you know nothing about me other than my name." Evyn pulled away and walked off. "You wouldn't survive in my world."

* * *

The half devil sat down at the table pulling her scarf over her face, trying to ignore Fury talking to Loki. After remembering her eldest brother falling straight to hell willingly, the young half devil just wanted to lay on her roommate couch and drink until she was wasted.

"A mindless beast. Or perhaps the abomination?" Loki stated, catching Evyn's ears. "Who still plays as a man and the one who acts to be a mortal? How desperate are you. You call on such lost creatures to aid you."

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked. "You threaten my world with war. You stole a power you can't control. You talk about peace but you kill cause its fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract to have power. Unlimited, but for what. To show it to mankind. Only to see what real power is." Loki smiled.

"He has completely lost it." Evyn muttered keeping her scarf over her face. "Real power is something you never want to have at your fingertips."

"He really grows on you doesn't he." Bruce stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Loki is going to drag this out." Steve stated, taking a quick glance at Evyn, then looked over at Thor. "So. Thor what's his play?"

Thor stood there looking towards the side his arm crossed and explained. "He has an army called the Chitauri. Not of Asgard, and not of any world known. He means to lead them against your people."

Evyn pulled her scarf down looking at Thor placing her arms on the table. "I know that's dangerous, but bringing a unknown thing into the human world, won't that cause the demons who occupy this world to retaliate?"

"Demons?" Steve questioned looking at Evyn.

"You're correct. How do you know of them?" Thor questioned looking at Evyn.

"Killing those bastards is the source of my income." She stated. "Besides…if the demons to retaliate then we will have more than an army to worry about."

"But demons are just stories. They're not real." Bruce stated looking at Evyn.

"He's real." Evyn stated bluntly pointing at Thor. "And if they were just stories then I wouldn't be alive now would I?"

"You say your name is Evyn. What of your family name?" Thor questioned only now sensing something different about the young woman.

"Sparda. My name is Evyn Sparda." She stated looking at Thor.

"Sparda. The Dark Knight Sparda? The one who sealed away the demon world from here?" Thor asked in amazement. "I heard stories that he had three children…but I would have never…"

"An Army." Steve stated getting the two attention. "From outer space."

"Then he plans to open another portal." Bruce stated. "That's why he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor repeated.

"He's a astrophysicists." Bruce stated.

"He's a friend." Thor said.

"He under some sort of spell." Romanoff stated. "Along with one of our own."

"What I want to know is why Loki let us take him. He can't lead a army here" Steve wondered.

"It's called keeping your enemies close and study them for weakness." Evyn stated. "He could also be using himself as a catalyst to weaken us."

"Let's not focus on Loki. His brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce stated.

Thor narrowed his eyes at Bruce. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

Romanoff frowned, looking at the god. "He killed 80 people in two days.

"He's adopted." Thor added.

"Doesn't matter. You were raised with him, so he's your brother in everything but blood." Evyn stated looking at Thor.

"That is true." Thor agreed with Evyn.

"Why do they need Iridium for though?" Bruce questioned.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony stated walking in with Coulson. "Look, I'm just saying, pick a weekend." Tony told Coulson. "I'll fly you to Portland."

Coulson shook his head looking at Tony.

"Wow, I would like a flight to Capulet City, Stark." Evyn smiled bending her head to look at Tony.

"Maybe." Tony muttered, walking to the bridge. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself." He started to explain to the group. "Like it did at Shield." He patted Thor on the god's shoulder, and stated "No hard feelings, point break. You've got mean swing. It means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long Loki wants." He stated looking at the control panels. "Uh…raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsils." He muttered waving his hands in different gestures, and suddenly pointing at an agent shouting, "That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Evyn bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Tony.

Tony looked at the control panels again and covered one of his eyes, asking "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill bluntly stated.

"Sound exhausting." Tony muttered.

"So…let me get this right." Evyn stated getting Tony's attention. "If Loki plans on keeping the portal open for who knows how long, wouldn't he need something to keep it running?"

"Yes!" Tony snapped his fingers. "It would have to be high-density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"And you lost me." Evyn muttered.

Hill frowned looking at Tony. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

Evyn blinked at the name and looked at Hill. "Themo what? You sure that's a word?"

"It's a word." Hill told Evyn.

"Last night." Tony shrugged looking at Evyn. "You never went to college party crasher?"

"I never finished elementary school." Evyn stated. "Orphaned at 8, in a city where you have to live for yourself."

"Okay, your street smart then." Tony summarized.

Evyn nodded her head. "How you become a expert?"

"Selvig's notes, the extracation theory papers." Tony listed off looking at the group. "Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Steve shook his head clearly not following anything, and it annoyed him. "Does Loki need any particular kinds of power source?"

"He would have to heat the cube to 120-million kelvin just to break through coulomb barrier." Bruce stated from his pacing looking up.

Tony nodded his head and continued as he walked around the table, "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"If he managed that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce finished off, nodding his head slowly.

Tony's face broke out into a large smile. "Finally! Someone who speaks English!"

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered.

"That's English?" Evyn scoffed. "What the hell am I speaking then? Shitty version of your English?"

Tony hummed in agreement, and shook Bruce's hand. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner." He pointed at the doctor. "Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

"You should start with that stick of his." Steve stated catching the two attention. "It may be magical but it works awfully lot like a Hydra weapon."

"Maybe Hydra based their weapons on something magical?" Evyn suggested. "If it's based off then wouldn't there be a difference? Cause clearly that looks like something beyond human intelligence."

"Thought you said you didn't complete your education." Bruce stated frowning.

"I did, but when it comes to shit that isn't human, I'm pretty good at understanding."

"What I would like to know is how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury stated walking foreword looking at the group.

Thro frowned, confusion painting over his face. "Monkeys?" He questioned. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve exclaimed holding his finger out towards Nick.

Evyn raised an eyebrow looking at the captain.

"I understood that reference." Steve stated feeling proud of himself.

"Shall we play doctor?" Tony asked Bruce.

Bruce nodded his head. "This way." He showed Tony towards the lab.

Evyn stood up stretching her back. "Well that was eventful. So captain, you haven't explored the 21st century that much have you?"

"No I haven't. Why?" Steve frowned looking at the half demon.

"Such a crude awakening isn't." Evyn hummed walking towards him. "Believe me when I say this. Women in this day and age, usually show everything."

Steve blinked slowly staring at Evyn confused.

"When we stop Loki, I'll open your eyes." She stated with a soft whisper, waving her fingers and moving her hands apart, imitating a small explosion. "But I must say, that uniform does fit you very well." She smirked and walked off.

Steve blinked slowly and watched Evyn walk out.

* * *

"I'm curious about this shit you're talking about." Evyn called out walking into the lab looking at the two scientist.

"Isn't your mouth so colorful." Tony stated sarcastically.

"Thank you, and would you also please stop calling me 'party crasher', I saved your life." Evyn stated walking to the table, leaning over to look at the scepter.

"How is killing a hot woman who was with me saving my life?" Tony questioned looking at the half devil.

"What?" Bruce frowned looking at Evyn. "You killed someone?"

"Not someone. Something. That chic was a succubus. She was gonna drain you dry." Evyn explained as she kneeled down looking at the blue stone.

"She looked human." Tony stated.

"That's the trick. Demons can hide themselves in the human world by looking like a human. That's how they feed." Evyn pointed out. "I've been hunting them for all my life. And being related to one helps."

"So you weren't joking." Bruce stated.

"Nope." She said looking closer at the stone. "Somethings off about that stone. It's diffidently magical…but not the one I'm use to seeing."

"Good to know." Tony muttered and quickly poked Bruce's side, just as Steve walked in.

"Ow!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Hey!" Steve called out.

Tony blinked and looked closely at Bruce. "Nothing?"

"Are you nuts?" Steve questioned authority laced in his voice.

"Jury's out." Tony muttered moving his glance to Steve.

"They just doing weird science stuff." Evyn stated standing up looking up at Steve.

Tony nodded his head and turned his stare to Bruce/ "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"I know a guy if you need any." Evyn stated looking at the two.

"Please share." Tony smirked.

Steve sent the two a not approving look. "Is everything a joke to you?" He asked Tony.

"Funny things are." Tony stated point the stick that shocked Bruce, at the captain.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve stated. "Not even going along with his humor." The captain stated towards Evyn. "No offense doc." Steve quickly added towards Bruce.

Dr. Banner shook his head. "It's all right. I wouldn't have come board if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"Seems to make sense." Evyn stated looking at Steve. "If the doctor couldn't handle this situation would Shield really have asked him to come?"

Tony nodded his head in agreement and stated, "You're tip-toeing, big man." The billionaire started. "You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark." Steve told the billionaire.

"Do you think I'm not?" Tony questioned him taking out a silver bag "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" He hummed giving the captain a pointed look. "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve frowned.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony stated and pointed to both Bruce and Evyn.

Bruce looked down. "Uhh…I just want to finish my work here, and-"

"Doctor?" Steve frowned hearing the uncertainty in the doctor's voice.

Bruce sighed, taking his glasses off. "'A warm light for all mankind'." Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it." Steve nodded.

"Think that was meant for you." Bruce stated pointing at Tony.

A big bright smile spread cross Tony's face as he held the silver bag out to the doctor.

Raising an eyebrow Bruce reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of blueberries. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news." He stated.

"The Stark Tower?" Bruce asked. "That big ugly…" He paused seeing an unamused look from Tony, but continued. "Building in New York?"

Evyn hummed and reached for the blueberries, listening to Bruce explanation.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source." The doctor stated looking towards Tony who gave him a quick nod. "That building will run itself for, what a year?"

Tony shrugged swallowing a blueberry holding out the bag to Evyn. "It's a prototype." He stated. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"How does Evyn fit to all of this?" Steve frowned looking at Evyn.

"Well, think about what Thor stated about her father. It matches the legend of Sparda. A demon who fought against his own people and sealed them away." Bruce stated looking at Evyn. "Right?"

Evyn nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. When he sealed the demons away he kinda sealed a part of himself."

"So in a sense she isn't fully human." Bruce summarized. "If that's the case then why didn't Shield bring them in on the tesseract project?" Bruce asked. "Why are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Tony snapped his fingers putting the blueberries down. "I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of Shield's secure files."

"I'm sorry did you say-"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony stated cutting the captain off. "In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret Shield has ever tried to hide." Tony stated, and picked up the bag of blueberries holding it up to the captain. "Blueberry."

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve stated confusion written in his voice.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony stated.

"Don't forget stalking. They stalk." Evyn bluntly stated.

"There's that." Tony nodded looking at Evyn.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve stated. "This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed." The captain stated looking at the three. "We have orders. We should follow them."

"Followings not really my style." Tony stated eating a blueberry.

Steve shook his head letting out a small laugh. "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Evyn slowly moved away and out of the lab.

* * *

"Evyn." Coulson called out looking at the half devil.

Evyn turned her head quickly hiding something underneath her scarf. "Agent Coulson?"

"Something has been bugging me lately." He stated standing next to the half devil. "When you spoke of your family reunion, and that tower."

"You want to know if there's a connection between it?" Evyn hummed. "I feel a connection with Thor. A brother who is so lost to wanting power, reminds me of my own brother. Vergil."

Coulson looked at her, waiting for the young woman to continue.

"It's hard to see someone you known for your whole life slowly lose themselves to power." Evyn shook her head. "This won't end well Agent Coulson."

Coulson shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know that."

"We might win…but what will we lose?" Evyn muttered. "Theres always a price. No ma-"

Suddenly a large explosion happened shaking the whole helicarrier.

"What the hell?" Evyn groaned looking at Coulson.

"I think this is what you were talking about." Coulson stated. "Follow me."

With that the two ran off.

* * *

Well heres that. Longer than usual.

I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy.

Tell me what you think, what you think of Evyn?

Laterz


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3: The devil within pt 2

Hey, so here's the third chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry nor Avengers

* * *

Chapter 3

The devil within pt 2

"Was this Loki's plan all along?" Evyn asked Coulson as they both ran through the helicarrier.

"It's possible." Coulson stated leading Evyn to a room full of weapons. "Now then, where could it be?"

Evyn watched the agent look through the weapons, raising her eyebrow, she tilted her head to the side. "What…what is that?"

"A prototype." Coulson stated picking up a large gun.

"Right…I'm going to go check on Loki, try to keep up." With that Evyn ran off fast.

* * *

The half devil walked towards the confinement area only for her to see the god of thunder jump through Loki and end up in the prison. "Stop this Loki."

Loki turned his head to see Evyn standing there, and let out a laugh. "The abomination appears. You think you can stop me?"

"I'll take a shot at it." Evyn took out Luxure and started to shoot at him only for him to disappear growling, the half devil walked forward. "Where cou-" She got cut off by Loki's specter stabbing through her chest the tip sticking out of her back. Letting out a coughing sound she fell backwards.

"A demon and a human. Let us see which one saves you." Loki smiled examining Ophion he took from the half devil.

"No!" Thor yelled.

The god clad in green thrust Ophion straight into her chest pinning the young woman to the floor. Just as he went to the control panel, Coulson came in holding the prototype weapon.

The agent looked at Evyn and frowned a bit, turning his gaze back to Loki Coulson shrugged his shoulders. "Like it? It's a prototype. Based on the destroyer you sent in New Mexico. Even I don't know what it does."

"C-Coulson…r-run…" Evyn groaned out trying to slide out of Ophion.

The agent moved his glance quickly to Evyn only to be stabbed from the back by Loki's scepter, letting out a gasp when the god pulled away and crumpled to the floor.

"No!" Thor cried hitting the glass hard making a small dent.

"B-Bastard!" Evyn cried and tried harder to stand up, only for Loki to knock her out with the end of his staff hard.

* * *

"Sir, we got another one." A young male's voice called out, pulling Evyn out of her unconsciousness.

Groaning Evyn opened her eyes slowly scaring the paramedics. "Fuck….fuck that little green shit. I don't give a damn fuck if he's Thor's brother. When I see that little shit I'm going to kill him." Taking a quick breath the half devil tried to sit up.

"Ma'am! Don't move." The paramedic cried out stopping the half devil from hurting herself more.

Evyn ignored him, and continued to sit up; once she was close enough, the half devil pulled Ophion out of her chest and groaned.

"You need to stop and get checked out Sparda." Fury ordered grabbing the half devil's arm.

Looking at Fury, Evyn whispered. "I'll get checked out once Loki is dead." With that the white hair woman walked off.

* * *

Evyn sat on one of the chairs around the table, looking at Steve and Tony. Her clothes still has the whole from her sword and the blood where the wound was.

"You should be getting checked out Sparda." Steve stated looking at the half devil. "If you were injured the-"

"I'm fine Captain." Evyn said. "I'll feel better when that fucker is dead."

Steve frowned at her clearly not happy with her decision. Fury walked over hands crossed behind his back. The director stood in front of the table moving his arms in front holding what look like cards. "These were in agent Coulson's jacket. Guess he didn't get you to sign them did he." With that Fury threw the cards onto the table, blood smearing on the glass.

Evyn frowned looking at the blood, and subconsciously moved her right hand to her chest where a hole was found in her shirt. Steve looked at the cards and reached to pick one up.

"We're dead in the air here. Our communications, the location on the cube. Banner gone." Fury sighed. "I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. We had that coming." He took another sigh and started to walk. "Yes. We were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract. I wasn't putting all my chips into that though. I was planning something riskier."

Evyn looked over at Fury, listening closely to him.

"There was an idea. Stark knows this, called the avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them too, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea…in heroes." Fury stated.

Evyn watched Tony stand up suddenly and walked off; she looked down and sighed shaking her head.

"Well…" Fury started. "It's an old style notation."

Evyn leaned back closing her eyes listening to Fury walk.

"Coulson also believed in you Sparda." Fury stated, looking at the half devil. "Yes we were stalking you, especially during the fight in Capulet City. Coulson was the one most intrigued by the event. He dug and dug for information on you, but we couldn't find anything except for that legend on your father." Fury stopped walking and sighed. "He wanted to help you, 'a child shouldn't be alone in the world, especially if the world is filled by demons'. He told me, that's why you are here, but I see you don't need much help."

Evyn looked at Fury and watched his walk away. "Was….was that a guilt trip? Or was that him being serious?"

Steve looked at the woman about to scold her, but notice her getting up and walking away.

* * *

Evyn walked into the area where the prison was, to see Tony standing there looking down. She sighed and walked forward to the spot where she was pinned down. She didn't hear the captain walk in until he spoke.

"Was he married?" Steve asked leaning against the wall.

"No." Tony stated. "There was a cellist. I think."

"I'm sorry…he seemed like a good guy." Steve muttered looking down.

Evyn slowly lowered herself down to look at her own dried blood, then turned her head to where Coulson was.

"He was an idiot." Tony blurted out.

"Why for believing?" Steve questioned frowning at Stark.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony stated turning around.

"He wasn't alone…" Evyn muttered getting the two males attention.

"What?" Tony asked Evyn confusion covering his face.

"I got here before Coulson did…just when Loki locked Thor in the prison. We fought for a bit…kind of. He then stabbed me here…" She stood up showing the hole in her shirt. "Fell right here, he took my sword and pinned me right here. Just when Coulson walked in." She bit her lip turning around to stare at the fallen agent's dried up blood. "I told him to run…but he was determined to stop Loki, I tried to get up only for Loki to knock me out after he stabbed Coulson."

"Sparda you couldn't, you were in-" Steve started but got interrupted by the half devil.

"I had worse!" Evyn groaned shaking her head.

"There was no way of knowing." Steve stated watching Tony walking.

"Right, the line." Tony muttered walking past the two.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked the inventor.

"We are not soldiers!" Tony growled out looking at Steve catching Evyn's attention.

"What are we then?" Evyn asked walking to the two.

Tony sighed and rubbed his head while Steve just sighed looking at the half devil. "I don't know, but I do know is that Loki need a power sou-"

"He made is personal." Tony interrupted looking at the two.

"That's not the point." Steve sighed again shaking his head.

"No. That is the point. Loki hit us all where we live. Why?" Tony asked the two.

"To tear us apart." Steve responded.

"Divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out, but when? That what he wants." Tony explained. "He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." He stated walking past the two.

"Right, we stop his act in Stuttgart." Steve added.

"Right. This is opening night." Tony stated thinking. "Loki he's a full drove diva. He wants a flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name written on it….son of a bitch." With that Tony ran off.

Evyn raised her eyebrow looking at Steve. "Didn't Dr. Banner already kinda established that?"

Steve nodded his head. "Let's go."

The half devil nodded and followed him.

* * *

Steve walked in the enclosed room that had Romanoff and Clint in. "Let's go." He stated.

Evyn leaned against the wall opposite of the room looking at the captain.

"Go where?" Romanoff asked the blonde captain.

"I'll tell you on the way." The captain stated. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

Just then Clint walked out of the bathroom drying his hands. "I can."

Steve looked at Romanoff for confirmation. The red hair spy nodded her head to the captain. He looked back at Clint and asked, "Got a suite?"

"Yeah." Clint responded.

"Then suite up." Steve stated walking off. "Sparda, come on."

"Call me by Evyn. I hate being called by my father's name. It's weird." The half devil groaned, following the super soldier.

* * *

Evyn watched the three get their gear ready. The half devil pulled out her sword and placed the flat side against her head and whispered. "Father…Mama…watch over this fucked up group. Please?" With that she placed the sword back in it's sheathe.

"You still look up to them don't you?" Steve asked the half devil.

"Yeah…it's kinda weird when you think about it." She looked over at Steve. "A devil asking for her parents to watch over her and a fuck up group. Ridiculous."

"It's not." Steve stated placing a hand on her shoulder. "That shows how you still human."

Evyn let out an empty chuckle. "Out of us 3, Dante my older brother was the most human out of us. Then Vergil, my eldest brother was the most devil."

"Leaving you in the middle." Steve concluded.

She nodded her head and pulled out a small amulet. "I guess I do have some human traits. Thanks mama." She looked down at the amulet and kissed the red stone softly.

* * *

The group of 4 walked towards the quinjets only to be stopped by an agent. "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be here."

"Son." Steve started. "Just don't."

Evyn smirked and pulled the agent out of the quinjet, sitting down on one of the benches. "Now then."

"We head to New York." Steve stated watching Clint getting the quinjet ready.

* * *

"Stark. We're pulling up on 47th street." Romanoff stated over the com.

"What you do? Stop at a fast food place? I'll lay them out." Tony stated.

"Why thank you." Evyn thanked sarcastically.

"Your welcome…devil."

"Now you being rude." Evyn stated.

Clint flew the quinjet around, while Romanoff shot the chitauri army. The archer stopped, in front of the Stark tower. "Nat."

"I see him." Romanoff stated.

Evyn raised an eyebrow and looked up at Steve. "Cap. You might want to hold on."

Steve frowned in confusion until an explosion was heard and the quinjet started to spin rapidly. He gripped the top of the quinjet tightly.

Evyn smiled at him. "Told you!" She let out a small laugh feeling the jerky of the jet.

"How are you having fun?!" Clint yelled at the half devil.

"Believe me, this is nothing compared to what I do for living." Evyn yelled back.

Clint groaned crashing the jet. Evyn stood up and followed the captain out of the jet. "Well…this doesn't look…okay this kinda looks bad."

"You think?" Steve asked looking at Evyn.

"Well Capulet City looked worse than this. Then again there was a large demonic tower in the center." Evyn muttered.

"And yet you claim that was a family reunion." Romanoff stated.

"IT was." Evyn replied. "Vergil doesn't know how to host a party."

"Right. Come on, we got to get back up there." Steve ordered, while running towards the direction of the tower.

"Right…right." Evyn grumbled following. "The tower…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Let me know what you think.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 4: Battle of New York

Chapter 4:

Battle for New York

* * *

Evyn stopped behind the three, and looked up at the blue portal in the sky. Blinking her icy blue eyes, the half devil let out a small groan. "I take it back…this is going to be much worse than Capulet City….much much worse…"

"Thanks for the optimistic saying." Clint grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah…you're welcome." Evyn muttered.

The four members watched as chitauri and the leviathans poured out of the portal coming straight down to the city. Their eyes followed the large alien like whale fly right above them, destroying windows of buildings that was in it's way. Suddenly chitauri jumped out of the side of the leviathan onto the buildings to the left and right.

Evyn bit her lip watching the event unfold in front of her. Surely if it was a demon the young half devil wouldn't feel so nervous about fighting them; but these weren't demons. These things were something she never seen nor heard of. At this point standing with her three companions, Evyn Sparda knew she was out of her league.

"Stark. You're seeing this?" Steve asked the billionaire.

"Yeah…seeing still working on believing." Tony stated before asking, "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" The captain asked, looking around at the destruction for the doctor.

"Just keep me posted." Tony stated.

Evyn shook her head and ran off to the forgotten cars and hid behind one of them while Clint, Romanoff hid behind a taxi that was to her right. She watched the captain run and hid behind the taxi that had the two shield agents.

"We got civilians trapped." Clint started only for a group of chitauri and Loki flew right above them.

Steve looked up watching the group fly by. He spotted their main target, "Loki."

Evyn watched as Loki started to attack the civilians on the road. Turning her head towards Steve she stated, "Captain we ne-"

Suddenly glass was shot, and Romanoff started to shoot at the chitauri who were attacking the four.

Romanoff sat back down looking at Steve and Evyn stating, "We got this. Its okay go."

Steve breathed heavily and looked at Clint asking, "You think you can handle it?"

"Captain." Clint started, pressing a button having arrow heads connecting to the arrow in his quill. "It'll be my genuine pleasure."

"Evyn, lets go." Steve told the half devil as he ran to the rails.

Sighing, the white hair woman followed the captain jumping off the rail, and running on top of the bus while the chitauri shot at the two. Jumping off the bus, the half devil ran taking out Luxure and Desir, and began to shoot the chitauri who flew above them. "I hope you're working on a plan dear captain."

"Yeah…" Steve stated as he ran. "We get the civilians out of harm's way."

"And then?" Evyn asked.

"Still working on that part." Steve stated.

Groaning; the young woman continued to shoot the aliens. "I'm not getting paid for this…" Turning her head to see a child in ragged clothing stuck, the half devil shouted, "Go on ahead Captain! Found a kid who needs help!"

Steve nodded and continued to run over the turned over cars. Evyn smiled softly, before running towards the kid, shooting the chitauri who got to close to him.

Getting down on her knees, the young white hair woman lifted the piece of ruble from the little boy's leg. Checking the boy for injury, she frowned seeing how think he was.

"I'm scared…." He whispered getting the woman's attention. His frighten dark green eyes stared at her icy blues. "What's going on…?"

Smiling softly, Evyn placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's going to be okay I promise."

"How?" He muttered.

"I have friends here whose going to stop them, and to protect everyone. Including you." Evyn said, taking off her scarf. Looking at his wounded arm and foot the young woman tore the scarf in two. Slowly she wrapped one half of the scarf on the boy's hand. The other half was gently wrapped around his foot. "Where's your parents?"

"I don't have any…" The boy muttered looking at the scarf on his hand.

Looking at the boy closely Evyn placed a hand on his cheek and whispered, "Let's get you somewhere safe. It's too scary to be out here, all alone."

Lifting his head, the young boy smiled at her and nodded his head. "Okay."

Slowly and gently Evyn lifted the young boy into her arms being careful with his foot. Looking around making sure a chitauri wasn't anywhere near them; she ran.

"Wait!"

Steve and the two NYPD officers turned around to see Evyn running over with the boy in her arms.

"Get him somewhere safe, and be careful. His foot was pinned down by ruble." Evyn stated handing the boy to the officer.

The officer nodded his head and ran off.

The half devil turned her head to look at the captain, only to see him smiling at her. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "What you smiling at?"

Blinking the captain looked around and then at the arm of the chitauri he cut off. Quickly he three that aside. "Nothing?"

Smirking, Evyn shook her head letting out a small laugh. "Let's go, I'm sure the two will need our help."

"Right." Steve nodded and ran off.

"Having fun?" Evyn asked the two assassins shooting a chitauri while Steve tackled another.

"A blast. Wish you could have been there." Clint stated looking at Evyn.

Suddenly a chain of lightning electrocuted four chitauri followed by Thor landing where they stood.

Clint smiled and looked at Evyn. "See. A blast."

"Not funny." Evyn stated.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." The god stated.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys." Tony agreed.

"But then more will keep coming out." Evyn argued. "The more we put down, more will take its place."

"Why are you so negative?" Tony grumbled.

"How do we do this?" Romanoff questioned looking at Steve and Thor.

"As a team." Steve stated, authority laced in his voice.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated looking at Steve.

"Yeah?" Clint scoffed, pulling an arrow out of a chitauri. "Well get in line."

"Loki is Thor brother. You got brain fucked by Loki. While I was stabbed and pinned by Loki." Evyn stated looking at the two. "Who's first?"

"Save it." Steve ordered shooting the two a glare. "Loki is going to keep the fight focused on us and that's what we need." The captain explained. "We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…"

A weak putter of a motorcycle got 5 avenger's attention. Their surprised glance fell upon Bruce as he drove the motorcycle towards them. He stopped and allowed the vehicle to lean against an over turned car; he started to walk towards the group. "So this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." Romanoff stated looking at him.

Bruce frowned and apologized, "Sorry."

Quickly, the red hair assassin shook her head. "No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him." Steve stated looking at Bruce.

"Banner?" Tony questioned.

"Just like you said." Steve said.

"Tell him to suit up." Tony stated. "I'm bringing the party to you."

"Here I thought we were already at the party." Evyn grumbled.

A few seconds later Tony rounded a corner of a large building while the large alien like whale followed him, taking out a good chunk of the building.

Romanoff looked at the whale and stuttered, "I-I don't see how that's a party."

Tony flew down low, just enough for the leviathan's stomach to scrape the ground and start to slide towards the 6 avengers. Bruce looked from the avengers to the whale and took a few steps towards it.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called out. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Bruce glanced over his shoulder with a small smile as he continued to walk towards the alien. "That's my secret captain. I'm always angry." He stated. The doctor's skin started to turn green, the clothing on him began to rip. Now with his enlarge hand the Hulk punched the leviathan in it's face. By the force the alien whale was sliding, the two began to slide, the armor on it began to fall off as it flipped over.

"Hold on!" Tony called out flying back to the group. He stopped and shot missiles towards the exposed alien body.

Just as it exploded, Steve grabbed Romanoff and used his shield to cover the two; Clint quickly ran and took cover behind an over turned car. While Thor and Evyn just stood there watching the explosion take place.

"That was eventful…" Evyn muttered pulling a piece of metal from her chest. "I'm gonna need a new shirt after this."

Chitauri around the group clinging on the building started to roar towards them clearly angry. In response the Hulk roared right back at them. Tony started to lower himself down into the circle between Steve and Evyn.

"Guys…" Romanoff said getting the other's attention.

Evyn groaned seeing two more leviathans fly out of the portal. "Damn it…is that thing like a fucking hell gate to space?"

"Call it Captain." Tony said.

Stepping forward, Steve started to give out orders. "All right listen up. Until we can close that portal our priority is containment." He started to survey the area before turning to the group and continuing. "Barton, I want you on that roof." He pointed to said building. "Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked the billionaire.

"Right." Tony agreed, walking towards the archer grabbing onto his back. "Might want to clench up Legolas." He stated before flying off.

"Thor, Evyn. You two gotta try and bottleneck that portal." Steve told the two. "Slow them down. Thor you got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Evyn you got th-"

"The demonic body that can strike fear onto them. Slice them up and shoot them to hell?" Evyn guessed walking towards the god.

"I was going to say you have the sword and gun…and yeah." Steve trailed off. "Wait…demonic body?"

Evyn smiled at him, and looked towards the god. "Want to…you know find me a good spot to let loose?"

"Hold on Lady Evyn daughter of Sparda." Thor smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Please don't ever call me that again." The half devil grumbled.

Thor just let out a laugh and flew off.

"Did you know she had a demon body?" Steve asked Romanoff when the two flew off.

"Well she is a half demon." The assassin stated.

"Right…any ways. You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here." Steve turned his gaze to the Hulk. "And Hulk."

Letting out a snarl, the Hulk turned his attention towards the captain."

"Smash."

* * *

Evyn sliced a chitauri's body in half while shooting another in the head. Turning around, just in time to avoid a shot from a chitauri. She aimed her gun at the alien, but before she could shoot, a very cranky demon attacked it then slowly devouring it.

"And this couldn't have gotten worse…" Evyn sighed, shooting the demon multiple times.

"Got problems our little devil?" Tony asked Evyn.

"Oh you know. A little long and ugly demon got cranky from all the noise we been making." Evyn stated stabbing the demon just to be sure. "It dead now."

"Wonderful." Tony muttered.

"Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." Clint informed the billionaire.

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets." Tony stated.

"Well they can't bank worth a damn." Clint hummed. "Find a tight corner."

"Or I can always drop them with little devil." Tony said.

"I'll mistake them for you and end up slicing you." Evyn deadpanned, stabbing a chitauri at the process.

After a pause Tony spoke up. "Tight corner, right."

"Good boy." Evyn smiled. Turning her head the half devil sliced another chitauri and kicked it's body off the roof.

"Nice call." Tony stated impressed. "What else ya got?"

"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on Sixth. Evyn looks pretty lonely." Clint stated.

"I am." Evyn pointed out.

"Want a ride little devil?" Tony questioned.

"Don't mind if I do." Evyn smiled sheathing her sword and taking out one of guns while holding her open arm up.

"Hold on tight little devil." Tony stated grabbing her arm and flying off fast.

The young half devil held her gun out and shot each chitauri that got in her sight. She continued to shoot when she noticed Natasha on one of those rides.

"The hell? Hey Romanoff, have room for one more?" Evyn asked shooting a chitauri that got near her.

"Back up would be great, thanks." Natasha stated trying to keep the vehicle steady.

"You heard her rich boy." Evyn smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony huffed. Flying past one of the chitauri getting near Natsha. "Dropping off now."

Evyn easily landed on the flat end of the vehicle, almost losing her balance before she got a good grip and began shooting the chitauri. The young half devil duck when a laser went past them. Turning around she saw Loki coming up behind her. "God damn it."

"You…" Natasha sighed. "Hey Hawkeye."

"Nat?" Clint asked confused. "What are you doing? Wait, is that Evyn with you?"

"Hey there." Evyn smiled turning around and started to shoot at Loki and the chitauri.

"A little help would be great." Natasha shouted taking a sharp turn.

Evyn quickly griped onto the vehicle with a gasp, trying to keep aim on Loki.

"I got him." Clint stated.

Evyn watch Clint's arrow fly straight to Loki, who caught it easily, only for it explode in his hands and land on Stark tower. She turned her head to Natasha. "Drop off?"

"Yup."

The two ladies flipped off the vehicle landing onto Stark Tower. Evyn look around, and found Loki's scepter near Natasha. "Romanoff his scepter! I'll handl-"

Suddenly Hulk jumped right through tackling Loki right into the living room. Evyn blinked her eyes slowly and stood there watching Hulk throw the god around like a rag doll. She bit her lip trying to laugh. She nodded at Hulk. "Nice going."

She walked over to the forgotten scepter and picked it feeling a sudden pulse from it. The half devil stared at it and sighed looking up at Natasha. "Need this?!"

"Yeah! It's the key to close the portal." Natasha nodded.

"Then catch!" The white haired woman threw the scepter upwards to the Russian woman.

The agent quickly caught it and turned around to the machine walking to it and held it up to the middle. "I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can close it!"

"Do it!" Steve shouted.

"No, wait!" Tony shouted.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve pointed out.

"I got a nuke coming in." Tony explained.

"A what?!" Evyn gaps looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, and it's gonna blow in less than a minute." Tony explained. "And I know just where to put it."

Evyn watch in horror as Stark flew straight into the portal with the nuke in hand. "Come on…this cannot be a one way trip for you rich boy." Looking around she watch as the chitauri fell limp and the portal closing in on it self. Blue eyes narrowed when she saw the body of Stark falling out of the portal. "Fucking asshole."

She smirked turning around to look at the inside seeing Loki twitch. "Hey guys. Bad guy waking up."

"On our way." Steve stated.

"Got it."

* * *

She stood next to Steve and Thor, behind Clint watching him draw out his final arrow and point it at Loki. She smirked at him seeing the god let out a sigh.

"If…it's all the same with you." Loki started. "I'll have that drink now."

* * *

Hey...so um. 2 years since the last upload? I cant say much about it, other than life is really rough. So hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Funny thing. This chapter has been finished, saved, and kind of fotgotten for 2 years. Whoops


	6. Part 1: Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Evyn brought her hood up, walking into central park. She look around seeing Stark, Banner, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor leading Loki to the middle. She walked over watching the Tesseract be placed in a secured container. She smiled at everyone and nodded at them. Thor nodded back and look at his brother, who just stared grabbing the other end of the container. The two twisted the ends and were immediately wrapped in blue light vanishing into the sky. They all walked off to their own destination, Evyn sat on the riling of the overlook with her phone out. Smiling softly at them all, she waved goodbye watching each one leave. Looking down she brought her phone up to her ear hidden by the hood.

"Hey, Ms. Lowell correct? So…about that job." She stood up straight with a smirk on her lips. "I know a guy who can easily watch Patty. It'll cost ya. Just…don't tell your half-brother it's me got it?"

* * *

Yay! Its done, for now.

So few things to note for future plans dear readers:

One: I will most likely upload other parts of the mcu and dmc timeline into this story to keep it going.

Two: The next part is the DMC animated show. To clear anything up, DMC 1 happened sometime before and during this story. The next chapter will be a few months later

Three: I have yet to decide on whether I'll include Agents of Shield, the same with the Netflix series.

Four: I will follow the mcu timeline.

Five: Iron Man 3 will be included in a way.

Six: Dr. Strange is a maybe, I might make that a seperate story.

Seven: DMC 4 will happen, it might be right before Civil War, that is the plan.

That's all I can think of!

See you all soon!

Tell me what you thought!

I'm currently on summer break so expect some new chapters soon!


	7. Part 2: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor the Avengers

* * *

Part II

Prologue

* * *

Evyn sat on the hood of her car, holding her phone up to her ear. "I understand Ms. Lowell, She is currently in the care of my brother in Capulet city," She hummed listening to the women's response on the other end. "I see…very well. When you are ready, just drop it off with him, and I'll pick it up." With that she ends the call and groaned.

"God damn it. That lady is a pain." Evyn jumped off her car, stretching her back. "Well, time to get to actual work."

* * *

So Part 2 is here!

Hope you enjoyed this, short chapter.

I'm currently writing the next chapter.


	8. Part 2: Chapter 1: A Favor

Discaimer: I do not own DMC or the Avengers

Note: This takes place a few days before DMC animated episode 4 Rolling Thunder

* * *

Part II

Chapter 1:

A Favor

* * *

A feminine figure dressed in a black hoodie, her hood pulled over her head casting a shadow of her face, she has black shorts and black fishnets on her legs along with black boots going up passed her ankle right below her calf, strands of silver hair fell down to her hips, a black case is seen hanging from her shorts ending right above where her knees are behind. The female lifted her head up revealing the familiar facial feature of the young member of the Avengers, Evyn Sparda.

Evyn stood in front of her older brother's shop, Devil May Cry. With a shrug, she walked up the stairs and opened the push in door, looking around the shop. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of some plushies, and a young blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes standing in front of her.

"Welcome!" The girl exclaimed happily.

Evyn hummed and walked past the girl, heading towards the desk where her brother sat staring at her. "I didn't know you had a kid. If you would have told me, I would've brought a gift."

Her brother, Dante, let out a huff of laughter. "Very funny Evyn. She ain't mine."

"Oh? That's kind of sad. I would love to have a little niece to spoil." Evyn joked, pulling her hood off. The young devil hunter turned her attention to the girl and smiled. "The name's Evyn."

The girl blinked in surprise, noticing the pure similarities between her and Dante. "Oh, I'm Patty Lowell. Nice to meet you."

Evyn hummed with a smile. She turned to her twin brother. "So, Dante. Wanna repay that favor you owe me?"

"Depends." Dante hummed looking through his magazine. "What this favor is."

"It involves a very fancy party." Evyn stated with a shrug. "Drinking fancy, the ladies, and a certain demon."

Dante lifted an eye brow at his sister. "Oh? Usually you can handle these missions. What's in it for me?"

Evyn took out a check. "This should handle a good portion for Lady's debt and," She took out two more checks. "One for Morrison and the other for your own desires."

Dante looked at his sister closely. "You won't take any of that back?"

"Dante, you know me." Evyn smiled placing the checks away. "I only give you favors to repay. I'm not that heartless."

The elder of the two let out a sigh placing his magazine down. "Fine. What is this job you have?"

Evyn smirked. "A celebration of the new power plant that just opened here, generating clean energy throughout the whole city. A friend of mine is the one who came up with the idea, and, well, he wants some protection."

"From a demon?" Dante questioned.

The silver haired woman nodded her head. "Yeah. A few of his securities were found dead near the hotel he's staying in. Since I saved his life once, he trusts me to keep him safe. But…"

"But it's easier to keep two eyes open. You never know where's the demon." Dante finished.

"Or, who the demon is." Evyn nodded. "So. You'll take it?"

"You'll give me my money?" Dante asked.

"I'll give it to you, after." Evyn smiled.

* * *

"So who exactly is this friend of yours?" Dante asked looking at the crowd forming at the event.

"You'll see." Evyn stated looking around, spotting a very familiar male walking towards one of the round tables. She smirked and nudged her older brother. "He's here. The Round table to the left in the farthest corner. You probably seen his face around."

Dante frowned and turned his head towards the direction his sister told him to. There, his eyes spot him. Tony Stark. "You got to be kidding me…"

"Nope." Evyn popped the 'p'. "After the New York incident, he's been kind of paranoid."

"So, he thinks that demons are after him?" Dante asked.

"Not thinks." Evyn stated looking around, she then nodded her head to the right. "That guy."

Dante turned his head and noticed a black haired teen male dressed in a tuxedo, standing in the back corner. "Him?"

"Let's just say, I have a hunch." Evyn stated. "Come on, the event is about to start."

* * *

The twins stood at the back listening to the speeches of positive enforcement. Dante took a sip of his beer, when he noticed the male in the tuxedo slip away as soon as Tony Stark went on stage. He turned his attention to his sister.

"Evyn."

The younger twin turned her head seeing the guy. She nodded her head. "You follow him, I'll keep an eye on Tony. If anything demon related happens, have fun. I'll handle things in here."

Dante smirked and walked off following the stranger.

Evyn watch her brother walk off, turning her attention to Stark. She took out one of her guns, and walk towards his table. Her blue eyes scanned the stage watching for anything out of the ordinary behind Stark.

Suddenly the power in the room went out. Patrons stood, looking around the place in confusion. Evyn quickly ran up to the stage and pulled Stark out of the way, shooting a demon that dropped down from the ceiling.

"Little Devil?" Tony asked looking up at her.

"Stay behind me Stark, if you value your life." Evyn explained, pulling the trigger more slowly moving backwards pushing Stark behind her. "Come on!"

She pulled Stark out of the room, keeping an eye out for anymore demons. Turning around, she pushed Stark to the side, and started shooting again at a demon running at them. "Damn it! What the hell is he doing?!"

* * *

Dante aimed his gun at the stranger, his eyes narrowed. "What's your game here?"

"Revenge." He stated, eyes narrowed. "I would think a half breed would understand. Our demon side demands the spill of blood."

"Our demon side huh." Dante hummed staring at the male. "So I take it your like me."

The stranger nodded his head. "Yes. Like you I had a human mother…but she was stripped away from me by Stark! It's because of him that she's gone!"

"So you plan on raising a demon from hell to get your revenge." Dante sighed. "From the looks of things, you're still a kid."

"So what?"

Dante sighed. "Evyn's way better at this than me." He lowered his gun and scratched his head. "Listen kid, if you summon that demon, nothing good will come out of it."

"How would you know?" He questioned.

"Trust me kid." Dante stated.

* * *

Tony leaned against the wall taking in deep breaths holding onto his chest staring at Evyn who had her hands on his shoulders speaking to him calmly.

"Stark, hey Stark. Listen to me, just breath. Breath with me, come on." Evyn instructed, pulling his free hand to her chest. "Inhale," She took in a deep breath, watching Tony attempting to copy her. "Exhale." She added in, smiling when Tony copied her. "There we go, come on do it again Stark.

Tony leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. "Never…never mention that again."

Evyn rolled her eyes. "If you're suffering from PTSD, then get some help Stark. No one would think less of you."

"No…no I can handle it." Tony gasped out.

"Right…" Evyn sighed. "Just…if it happens again, get help."

"Fine." Tony nodded.

Evyn nodded and stood up, waving for some of the security to come over. "Get him to safety. I'll go find the culprit." With that she turned and walked off.

* * *

Dante turned his head behind him, he saw his sister walk over to him. "Took your time."

"There…were some complications." Evyn sighed, turning her head she saw the young teen sitting there with a defeated look. "So, no demon?"

"According to the kid, he's like us. He blames Stark for taking his mother away." Dante explained.

"So he planned on summoning a demon to kill Stark? Not that great of a plan." Evyn sighed looking at the teen. "So kid, I take it, you were the one who killed Stark's security?"

The teen blinked and look up at them confused. "Killed Stark's security?"

Evyn furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, near his hotel."

He shook his head. "No, I don't even know where he's staying."

"Kid, you better not be fucking with us." Dante hissed.

Evyn widen her eyes. "Shit…." She turned and ran off. "Come on Dante!"

The elder twin shook his head and ran after his twin, taking out his gun. The two half-breeds both came to a stop and aimed their guns at the security guard near Tony.

"So, it was you." Evyn hummed looking at the guard.

"Hidden among humans, not that bad of a plan." Dante scoffed.

The guard slowly turned around, his eyes wide yellow slits stared at them. The twins look at each other and both shrug.

"You want him, I protect Stark?" Evyn hummed.

Dante smirked, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"You take care Stark." Evyn stated pulling her hood over her head, staring at the billionaire.

"You too, Little Devil." Tony sighed rubbing the back of his head. He turned his head towards Dante who sat in her car. "So that's your older brother."

"Yeah, that's Dante." Evyn stated with a shrug. She blinks feeling something sneak into her hands. Looking down, she frowned seeing a check. "The hell? I told you, there's no payment needed."

"It's a job I hired you for." Tony stated, turning around he walked off.

Evyn opened the check, and saw $100. She chuckled and put it away. "Bastard."

* * *

Evyn placed 3 envelopes on her brother's desk, each one labeled, differently. She turned around and waved at Morison as he walked in. "Hey there, just dropping off Dante's pay. Take your envelope." With that she left the shop.

"Huh, how about that." Morison chuckled looking at the envelopes.

Evyn got into her car and leaned back letting out a sigh.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! This chapter!


	9. Part 2: Chapter 2: Rolling Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 2

Rolling Thunder

* * *

Evyn walked into her brother's shop with groceries in hand, she made her way to the kitchen, placing the groceries down on the table. Taking the carton of eggs out with some vegetables, cheese, and milk. The young woman turned around and grabbed her baking pan, placing it down she got to work. She began cutting the vegetables up and putting them in the baking pan.

"Dante has a kid, and yet he doesn't even cook her breakfast." Evyn sighed cracking an egg, and reaching over for another one. "And he should stop eating Pizza, I'm pretty sure Trish told him to stop his pizza diet." Cracking the third egg, she leaned over to grab another one when Patty walked over with her wide blue eyes. "Hey there kiddo. Hope you like eggs."

Patty blinked her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah. I didn't know you cooked."

Evyn shrugged her shoulders cracking the last 2 eggs. "Well, you have to learn at one point in time." She reached over and grabbed the milk. "Is Dante still asleep?"

"Yeah, he is." Patty nodded watching the older woman stir the egg together. "Is that an omelet?"

"Yup." Evyn nodded.

"Don't you usually fry it?" Patty asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, but I prefer the taste of a baked omelet." Evyn shrugged putting the spoon down and grabbing the cheese. "I have some juice boxes in the bag if you want some."

Patty blinked and reached over seeing the juice boxes. "Thanks!" She smiled taking the it and pulling straw out. "You're more friendly than Dante, you know that?"

Evyn chuckled bringing the pan to the oven and set it there. "That's a first."

"What?" Patty blinked confused.

"Usually they tell me that Dante is friendlier than me." Evyn shrugged taking a seat.

Patty blinked her eyes slowly. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Evyn sighed scratching her head. "Unlike Dante, my record is dirty. I did….some things when I was younger I don't really approve of anymore."

"Like what?" Patty wondered.

"Selling experimental drugs to kids like you." Dante answered, walking into the kitchen letting out a yawn. "Why the hell do I smell omelet?"

"Because I'm making you some." Evyn huffed, taking out some paper plates. "It should be almost done."

* * *

Evyn washed the baking pan, looking at her brother. "Yes?"

"What brought up your past?" Dante asked looking at his younger sister with soft eyes. "You barley every bring it up."

Evyn look down at the soupy water. "It just came up….Patty pointed out that I'm friendlier than you. I just told her the truth."

Dante nodded his head slowly and patted her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault for what happened to him."

"I know." Evyn sighed, looking up at him. "And it wasn't yours either, Dante."

Dante nodded his head slowly and patted her shoulder, walking off to his desk. The younger twin smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey! You want some wine?" Dante called out to his twin sister, holding up two wine glasses.

Evyn looked over at her brother with raised eyebrows. "Isn't it…a little early for wine?"

"Says the woman who drank 5 shots at 6 a.m." Dante pointed out placing the cups down and popping the wine bottle open.

"Hey I did that after meeting Trish. I needed a drink." Evyn stated walking over, grabbing the wine bottle.

Dante shrugged, watching his sister pour the wine into the two glasses. "Speaking of Trish, you heard from her recently?"

"Nope. Not since she went solo." Evyn hummed placing the lid back on the wine and taking her glass. "But I hope, that you introduced those two to each other." She added, walking to the couch with her glass. "Cause I hate to be the guy in the middle."

Dante hummed in thought, but brushed it off. He sat down in his chair and took out his magazine. After taking a sip of his wine, he placed the glass down and let out a scoff. "Ridiculous. Who the hell's gonna wear anything that expensive?"

"People with actual money." Evyn pointed out, taking a sip of her wine, before flipping the page in her book.

"Don't go all sassy on me." Dante frowned.

"I'm giving you an answer." Evyn hummed taking another sip.

Dante hummed looking at the price again. "You know, with that much money I could drink all night at Cindy's bar and still come home with some change."

"Is that where all the money I gave you wen?" Evyn sighed, her glass near her lips once more. Turning her attention to the door, after hearing it open she looked over and nodded at Lady who walked in.

The human demon hunter nodded her head, before walking over to Dante. With a hum, she took the magazine out of his hands and stared at it, before looking back at him. "Thinking about dressing up in drag?"

"Let me know if there's anything you think would look good on me." Dante shrug with a playful smirk on his face.

Evyn bit her lip trying not to laugh. "He doesn't trust my judgement."

"I don't think fishnets would do justice to my legs." Dante hummed.

"Whatever you say, scrawny." Evyn huffed turning the page in her book.

Lady groaned throwing the magazine back on the table. "God your jokes are always so lame. You two never change."

"So, what you want." Dante asked taking a sip of his wine. "It you're here to collect money from me, I don't need that right now."

"Relax." Lady stated taking a seat on the table to look at the elder half-breed. "I dropped by today because I have some to ask you." She looked at Evyn. "Both of you."

The younger of the twins lifted her head to the side looking at Lady. "Oh?"

"The truth is that, yesterday; the demon I was supposed to bag out away from me."

Dante hummed taking a sip of his wine. "Poor bastard. So I guess you're gonna be hunting him until he's dead, huh?" He let out a small chuckle.

"I feel bad for the poor thing." Evyn sighed leaning back against the couch. "Gonna have a long painful death." She swirled her wine around before taking a sip.

Lady smiled at their words, before turning her attention to Dante. "You wouldn't know anything about a she-devil that commands lightning, would you?"

"Lightning?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Though she looked human." Lady pointed out.

Evyn blinked slowly and finished her wine. She stood up and walked over to the table grabbing the bottle.

"Don't have a clue…Evyn?" Dante hummed looking at his sister.

The younger twin placed the bottle down, swirling her wine around. She hummed, deciding to go along with her brother's game. "That doesn't really narrow it down."

"She's right." Dante nodded. "There's a ton of demons out there in the world that could totally pass for human."

Lady hummed looking down in thought. "She was packing heat too."

Dante finished his wine looking at the empty bottle. "Well, demons do have fingers. That's all you need to pull a trigger."

The human devil hunter shrugged. "You got a point there." She slid off the desk walking to the hanging weapons on the wall looking over them. "It's just that…this she-devil kept shooting a me with a gun in each of her hands. Just like you two."

Evyn kept the wine glass close to her lips, and look over at her twin brother, an eyebrow raised.

Turning to leave, the human demon hunter waved. "Later."

"This chick sounds interesting. You should introduce us." Dante smirked. "On the slim chance you're able to catch her, that is. Then I could teach her how to use those guns of hers."

"That won't happen, the next time I see her she's dead." Lady stated, placing a hand on the door handles.

Dante let out a small chuckle. "You're one scary lady.

Just then the door opened revealing Patty. The younger girl looked up with a smile. "Hey there, Lady! Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, gotta go." Lady smiled placing a gentle hand on Patty's head. "Maybe the next time we'll hang out and play together."

"Sure." Patty smiled watching the older woman walk off.

"So you never introduced them." Evyn hummed.

"There wasn't a point to, before." Dante sighed. "Damn, this is annoying."

"Told you, I hate to be the middle guy." Evyn shrugged taking another sip.

"Dante!" Patty came running over, and picked up the magazine a smile on her face. "So did you have a good look at this?"

"Listen to you, did you forget how old you are?" Dante hummed looking at the girl. "There aren't any clothes for kids in there."

"Look here." Patty huffed glaring at the older male. "If you're going to buy me clothes, I want to get some cute stuff."

"Dear lord." Evyn sighed placing her glass down. "Patty, you're adorable, but….in there." She pointed at the magazine. "Those clothes aren't 'cute', their…"

"Her." Dante pointed at Evyn. "She doesn't even have a shirt under that jacket.

"I do….okay yeah not this time." Evyn sighed.

"Besides…" Dante yawned. "Remind me why I should have to buy you cute clothes."

Patty held out a deck of cards. "You promised you would! You said if you lost to me at cards you'd buy me some clothes!"

"I didn't say I'd buy them for you today." Dante hummed picking up the newspaper.

"That's not fair!' Patty whined leaning on the desk.

"You have any idea how much those clothes cost?" Dante asked.

"Didn't you get paid yet for tracking down that guy?" Patty asked tilting her head to the side.

"That 'guy' ended up being some runaway lizard, you can imagine what that pays." Dante sighed.

"No I can't." Patty plainly stated.

"Well, it turned out that it pays three pizzas and two strawberry sundaes." Dante shrugged.

"Of course." Evyn huffed. "Don't forget the wine."

"Yeah, there's that too." Dante nodded.

"Pizza…again?" Patty sighed. "Did Evyn made up omelet this morning?"

"She did. I just wanted my pizza fix." Dante shrugged. "So, if you want clothes like that, you better do something like find a rich guy to marry. Or do what Evyn asked you to help out with, instead of running off."

Evyn hummed, not agreeing and yet not disagreeing either. She just took a sip of the wine. "I would have paid you enough to buy some clothes."

"But this is just a regular fashion magazine. It's not like it's only the expensive brad-names in here." Patty pointed out.

"Are you telling me little kids really wear stuff that costs this much?" Dante asked.

"That's how it is for girls!" Patty exclaimed. "You understand, right Evyn?"

"I go to thrift stores." Evyn stated. "There isn't a point of using so much money on simple clothes."

Patty frowned at that and cried out. "You both don't understand anything about girls' fashion!" She laid her whole body down nocking the frame on Dante's desk down.

The elder of the twins sighed closing the newspaper. "For crying out loud." He picked the frame up and stared at it with a calm face.

Evyn looked at her brother and placed the cup down. She went to open her mouth when the phone rang.

Dante leaned over and picked the phone up. "Devil May Cry." He stood there listening to the voice on the other end. "So it was you…I knew it." He looked at his sister, who had a smirk on her face. "So, what's up? Help? That's new, thought you were done with me." He tilted his head down. "I see…yeah Evyn's here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping out." He hummed and let out a laugh. "All right, you have fun then. Just…don't blame me for anything that happens, all right?" With that he placed the phone down. "Damn bitch."

"So it was her then, huh." Evyn hummed a smirk on her lips. "What she need?"

"Some help. Apparently a demon is giving her problems, and is using Lady to take her out." Dante sighed scratching his head. "Damn, this is a mess."

"You should have introduced them." Evyn hummed. "Then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Shut it will you." Dante sighed. "Besides, why are you here anyways? Isn't there a certain captain you been planning on sucking?" He smirked seeing his sister's face go bright red.

Evyn immediately turned and kicked her brother's chest sending him back. "Asshole! You can't say that with a kid here!"

Dante groaned, but chuckled anyways.

* * *

"She….has Kalina Ann on her…doesn't she." Evyn sighed, watching the explosion on the church occur.

"Yup." Dante hummed. "Good thing this isn't my job."

"Another one?" Evyn sighed seeing another explosion occur. "What the hell is happening?"

"Who knows." Dante shrugged. "Come on, we should get in there before they make some real damage."

"Too late." Evyn shrugged.

The elder of the two chuckled and took Rebellion out, swinging it around before throwing it right between the two ladies. Interrupting Trish's lightning attack, earning gasps from each female. "If you're going to continue like that, you should go find some underground club or something. Your little show could probably bring in some money."

"You know, I could see that happening." Evyn hummed leaning against the church's door.

Trish stared at the twins, before letting out a sigh walking up to them.

"Dante, Evyn, that's the bitch that I-" Lady started.

"You two are late." Trish stated glaring at them.

"Are we?" Dante asked.

"I don't recall ever hearing a time for this meet up." Evyn hummed. "Then again, Dante probably forgot to tell me."

"I told you not to be late." Trish scolded. "You never did listen."

"We're here aren't we?" Dante sighed.

"Just a minute." Lady called out.

"I mean everything's fine since we're both okay." Trish sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "But, what would you have done if one of us was killed? What about then?"

"Relax…" Dante sighed, quickly covering his sister's mouth. "Neither of you seem like you're gonna go and die that easy. Besides Evyn agrees with me."

Evyn pulled his hand away from her mouth, glaring. "Don't drag me down with you Dante. I told you multiple times, introduce them or they'll end up killing each other!"

"I don't remember hearing that." Dante hummed.

"Jerk." Evyn huffed.

"Would you two stop acting like children!" Trish shouted clearly annoyed.

"Hello!" Lady yelled getting their attention. "What's going on here!?"

"What do you mean, 'what's going on here'?" Dante asked confused.

"We're being scolded, that's what's happening." Evyn pointed out.

"Are you three playing some sort of joke on me?!" Lady asked clearly annoyed. "You better not tell me there were cameras rolling all along. I don't watch reality tv shows and I'm not gonna be on one!" She took out her gun pointing it at Trish who went to open her mouth to speak. "And who are you? You can speak, huh? Are you telling me you were playing mute? Seems that you're quite the actress."

Trish turned around glaring at the twins. "Don't just stand there. Say something will ya?"

"Hey!" Dante shrugged. "Don't look at us. You're the one who opened your big mouth. We just know how cranky you get when we don't answer."

"Besides, it looks like you were having some type of fun." Evyn pointed out with a shrug. "Even if it was a little…misunderstanding."

Trish chuckled. "Well, yeah. Maybe."

Lady narrowed her eyes at the twins. "'Misunderstanding'? Would you explain this thing from the beginning, so I understand it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to put you on." Trish apologized looking at Lady. "You can call me Trish. And I am Dante's partner."

"Ex-partner." Dante called out. "Nowadays we work independently."

"That's not a way to put it." Trish pointed out looking at Dante. "Right, Evyn."

"Stop bringing me into your personal problems." Evyn sighed walking over to the crowd.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" Dante sighed scratching his neck. "That we'd probably work more efficiently apart."

"Are you pouting?" Trish teased. "Maybe you're lonely being all on your own?"

"Don't talk down to me like I'm a kid." Dante sighed crossing his arms across his chest. "I totally dig being on my own."

Trish raised an eyebrow and look at Evyn, who mouthed 'No he doesn't'. The she-devil smirked at the younger twin and look back at Dante. "Really."

"Plus, I can eat all the pizza I want." Dante added with a smirk.

"Didn't I tell you for years to go easy on the pizza?!" Trish scolded. "And don't tell me that's all you're eating every day." She looked at Evyn. "Is it Evyn?"

"Sometimes, he would add a strawberry sundae to his plate." Evyn hummed.

"Hey, I had an omelet this morning." The elder groaned.

"That's because I made it for you." Evyn pointed out glaring at her brother. "I didn't give you a choice. Besides, you went along and ordered a pizza anyways!"

"God! You're pathetic you know that?" Trish shouted clearly annoyed by the older male.

"Please don't talk to me like you're my mom." Dante groaned. "You're not the maternal type."

Lady shot the bench that Dante was leaning on, glaring at the group. "That's enough. Look, you better explain this. I don't give a damn about your personal lives. Stark talkin'.

"Oh, if you're feeling a little bit jealous, you should just let yourself express that." Trish cooed.

"Jealous?" Lady scoffed running up to Trish and grabbed her wrist, pointing her gun at Dante. "You think I'm jealous?! This bastard's a strawberry sundae freak! He eats pizza every day, and he never pays back the money he borrows from me or anybody else! How exactly am I supposed to fall for him?!"

"Oh! So I'm wrong?" Trish hummed with a smirk on her lips.

"Take a wild guess!" Lady hissed.

"Look what you did." Evyn sighed leaning against her brother. "If only you introduced them."

"Hey, I introduced you, and you shot her." Dante pointed out, poking his sister's cheek.

Lady turned her head to the twins. "Say something! Both of you!"

"Like I said, don't look at us." Dane shrugged.

"Why didn't you just explain things to me right away?" Lady asked. "Then we wouldn't have to ruin our clothes and hair, right?"

"In this business, sometimes people want to test themselves against a powerful enemy." Evyn pointed out setting herself down on top one of the benches, looking at Lady.

"Can't blame her since recently you and I haven't been getting that much of a workout from our opponents." Dante added in.

"And at any rate, when I first saw you running around, you seem like you'd give me some more fun than my quarry."

"Your quarry?" Lady frowned looking at Trish in confusion.

The she-devil nodded her head, and turned towards the alter of the church calling out. "Why don't you come on out? You've been watching us all along haven't you?

"I see…" Lady frowned watching the priest come out.

"I'm here t the request of another person." Trish explained. "Since this strange priest showed up, this town has become a den for demons."

"And he felt like he was in danger, so he hired me…" Lady stated glaring at the priest. "What a clever little father."

"Don't misunderstand me." The priest stated walking out of the shadows and towards the group of hunters. "Putting an end to you four do-gooders will be easy. I just thought I'd like to avoid the hassle of doing so."

"I always thought his guy was a little weird." Lady hummed twirling her gun around. "But I wouldn't have guessed he's a demon."

"Now that you know me for what I am. I have no choice. It's a hassle but you're all going to have to die here." He growled, as the human façade tore away revealing a large white angle like demon.

Trish let out a small chuckle. "Tell me, Dante. What ya think?"

"Unfortunate for him, since this horny little devil is new to town. He doesn't understand what it is we do for a living." Dante stated with a smile.

"I'm just giddy for what's going to happen." Evyn smirked, taking out her two guns. "Poor fellow, being reduced to mere enjoyment."

"Oh great, now this one is getting turned on." Dante chuckled.

Lady let out a small chuckle at that. "I could almost cry knowing this dork had me fooled. Boohoo. Boohoo."

"Enough with your jokes!" The demon shouted glaring at the four.

All four pulled out their own weapons when the demon pounced on them, shouting out together.

"Jokes on you pal!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!

The little devil hunter group has finally come around!

Let me know what you think!


	10. Part 2: Chapter 3: The Last Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor the Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 3:

The Last Promise

"Milk man?" Evyn frowned holding her cup of wine, looking at her older brother then to Lady and Trish. "Like…the job?"

"He's talking about the white demon." Lady stated.

"White demon?" Evyn frowned.

"He wanted my soul because of dear old dad." Dante stated looking at his sister with narrowed eyes. "Keep an eye out Vyn. He'll be looking for you too."

Evyn looked at her brother and nodded her head slowly.

* * *

The youngest Sparda child yawned, walking down the streets of Capulet city dressed in her usual jacket, and all black attire. She held a fresh cup of coffee from the local café, taking small sips when she sensed something coming up to her. Taking one step back, she dodged a large silver blade flying at her then getting stuck in the opposite wall. The woman watch as a large buff white demon appeared in front of her.

"So…you must be the White Demon, I heard about." Evyn hummed takin a sip of her coffee. "The same one wh-"

The White Demon ran straight at Evyn with one of his swords out ready to stab her. "As Sparda's spawn, I shall have your soul!"

Evyn easily jumped over the White Demon, landed behind the demon and looked at him. "My soul huh? Is that what you said to my brother? Why…does this sound like a theme." Evyn hummed and quickly dodged another swing from the White Demon before she ran through the alleyway and getting away from him.

* * *

"Apprentice?" Evyn frowned looking at her older brother. "Daddy's apprentice? Why would he want our soul?"

"Power, I'm guessing." Dante shrugged.

"Blood of a human and a devil." Evyn hummed looking down at the water with a small chuckle. "I've done nothing noteworthy, you're the one who's always pissing off the big heads downstairs."

Dante shrugged once again. "I suppose, but you did do one noteworthy thing."

"Which is….?"

"Saving the whole world, and befriending a god." Dante pointed out looking at his sister with a smirk. "Not many can say that."

Evyn chuckled. "Which part? Saving the world or befriending a god."

"The god part." Dante added in turning around. "I should head back. Just listen, be careful out there Vyn." With that he walked off.

Evyn watch her brother walked off. "I haven't heard the name 'Vyn' in a long time. Wonder what brought that out."

* * *

The next day, Evyn found herself looking up at the park statue, staring at the face of a father she never knew. She turned her head at the sound of Patty's panic voice, the young woman chuckled at the little girl, turning her attention over she noticed a pale male with long black hair and dressed in all black. With a shrug, the young woman walked up to him.

"You know, Patty never breaks a promise." Evyn stated, standing next to the male.

The man turned his attention over to her with a soft expression. "I see." He turns back towards Patty's fading figure. "An innocent child, the world needs more of them around."

"I agree, except...I don't think innocent children likes to gamble." Evyn hummed. "So, how you meet her?"

"Huh?" The man blinked looking up at Evyn confused.

"Patty, the girl. How you meet her?" Evyn asked. "It's a red alert to adults when a strange man is talking to a little girl. Especially in the park."

The man blinked before letting out a small chuckle. "I see…I met her and this Dante fellow at a restaurant."

Evyn nodded slowly. "I see." She look up at the time before shrugging. "Well, I'll leave you be."

The man watched as the young woman walked off, a small smile formed on his face before looking up at the statue. "You would be proud Sparda. Your son stands defending the humans from the demons, while your daughter stands as a guardian for earth. They are both in your image."

"What a cute little girl." A deep mysterious voice chuckled.

"Yes…she is." The male sighed.

"No doubt that girl will grieve too….if Dante and Evyn should end up dead." The voice said with a chuckle.

* * *

"You know, I can just make you dinner." Evyn sighed looking at her brother, then at the restaurant.

"With what?" Dante huffed turning away from the diner.

"With shit I can find in the market, and left at your place." Evyn hummed walking next to her brother. "By the way, who's the guy in black."

"Guy in black?" Dante asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I saw Patty talking to the guy at the park." Evyn stated.

"Oh him. Yeah I met him here with a strawberry sundae." Dante hummed. "So, what were they talking about."

"Well, I couldn't catch all of it. But from what I can tell, she was telling him about us."

"Us?"

Evyn nodded. "Yeah, apparently she was complaining about you, then complementing you. She then started to talk about me, and then us."

Dante nodded his head slowly. "I see…"

"She's starting to see you as something more than just a care giver." Evyn stated looking up at him. "And you're starting to see her as something other than a random kid."

"What makes you say that?" Dante asked.

"When you took that job to find this 'King' at that gambling boat. The way you reacted…was the same way mom did with us." Evyn stated grabbing her twins hand. "I know….in this job we can't afford connections to those innocent. Not after mom…not after…"

Dante look at his sister and sighed pulling her into a hug. "I know where you're going with this…and I won't confirm nor deny what you said. But I get it. I get it…"

"We just keep on loosing people huh." Evyn muttered.

"You're talking about Stark, aren't ya." Dante sighed.

"He was an idiot for giving out his address to a terrorist." Evyn sighed leaning her head on his chest. "Look where that got him…dead."

Dante nodded. "Come on, let's go. We'll have pizza, you'll pay and I'll bring out the strongest shit I got stored away."

Evyn chuckled. "You never change."

"You know I did." Dante smiled. "We both did."

* * *

"I see…a duel with me, huh?" Dante hummed leaning against his pool table. "Not with Evyn."

"In truth, either of you would be fine…" The male in black stated looking out the window.

"Because both of us are Sparda's children." Evyn muttered, from her spot on the stairs.

The male in black said nothing to that, only looking out the window, before opening his mouth. "Please run, both of you. My brother should not fight you. And you, what could you have to gain by fighting him?"

"Even if I…we, don't have anything to gain, he does. Doesn't he?" Dante stated looking at the man. "Because word is that if he gets my or my sister's soul or whatever, he'll get the same powers as our old man."

"We don't know who spread that rumor." Evyn stated getting the man's attention. "But in the end…"

"Your brother's just another one of those losers who wants to capture it." Dante finished.

"Another one with dreams of becoming king of the demon world." Evyn added in pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Are we right?"

The man closed his eyes and stated. "You two don't understand anything about my brother. He just wants to fight someone strong. He has no intentions of becoming king, and ruling over the demon world."

"What about you?" Evyn hummed.

"In truth, don't you want it even more than your brother does?" Dante asked. "Wanting our soul…"

As soon as the lightning hits, the three moved in unison. The mysterious demon held a sword to Dante, who blocked it with Ivory, while Evyn held a gun to the demon's head. The three stood there, their weapons drawn. After a few minutes, the three lowered their weapons and Dante left leaving the two behind.

"You're not going to follow him?"

Evyn shook her head, putting her gun away. "No…because I know. Between us, Dante is the most powerful."

The demon looks at her in surprise. "What do you mean…?"

"Dante…is the most human out of us." Evyn stated walking over to the desk picking up the photo of Eva. "He accepts both sides, in a way."

"And you?"

"Depends. I know who Mommy and Daddy are. Do I accept what I am? That's…something different." Evyn sighed. "Come on let's go watch."

* * *

Evyn stood next to the statue of Sparda, her hood brought over her head, as she watches her brother give Baul the killing blow. She watch Modeus walk up to his brother's dead body and falling down on his knees.

"Brother…" Modeus muttered looking down. "Two thousand years ago, when the demon and human worlds were connected. Sparda, my brother, and I made a promise. We promised we'd each live true to our aspirations and carry them out. Soon afterwards, Sparda came to this land all alone, to protect the human world. And my brother never aligned himself with either world, merely waiting devotedly for Sparda to return. Yes….dueling with Sparda, the best swordsman in the demon realm was his only reason for living. I abandoned my sword. It had begun to disgust me. It created nothing, and could even rob my brother of his reason to live."

Dante turned to look at his sister and shook his head. He turned his head slightly to look back at Modeus. "And since I killed your reason to live, now your only reason to keep living is to take revenge against me?" He watch as Modeus called upon his crimson blade from the ground. "You guys couldn't be any more old-fashioned. Kinda pathetic, if you ask me."

Evyn watch Modus run towards Dante with the intent to kill. She watch as tears from his eyes mixed with the rain falling from the sky. As soon as the lightning hit, she watched the killing blow be dealt and closed her eyes. "So…even a full demon can cry…"

Dante walked up to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah…"

"Makes me wonder…." She look up at the statue of their father. "Did he cry when he took his final breath…did he think of us…of mom?"

Dante look up at the statue. "Yeah….I think he did…You know…those brothers taught me something."

"What…"

"Vergil…he may had a reason for living." Dante muttered getting a surprised look from his sister. "Trying to get the old man's power…it might have been to protect both of us."

"Really?" Evyn frowned.

"Maybe…or those old-fashioned coots made me sentimental." Dante sighed. "Come on, let's go back to the shop. I need a drink."

Evyn chuckled looking down. "All right. So what you're going to tell Patty? She was looking forward to making him a strawberry sundae."

"I'll improvise. It's what I do."

"What you do, is make yourself look like a stupid as dick."

* * *

Evyn sat on her bed looking at an old photo of her family, when she and her siblings were younger. With a sigh she took a long swig of her bottle of scotch.

"Damn it. How the hell did you find me."

She look up at the door with narrowed eyes.

"Barton."

* * *

Ta-da! An Avenger makes an appearance! Nothing much to say here except:

Look forward to the next two chapters, Showtime and Stylish!

Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	11. Part 2: Chapter 4: Showtime!

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 4:

Showtime

"Wanna tell me why you're in town?" Evyn asked Clint Barton while sitting in Freddie's diner.

Clint look at Evyn from his coffee mug and let out a sigh. "I'm looking for someone, and she's here in Capulet."

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Evyn asked leaning back.

"My half-sister." Clint stated leaning over to look at Evyn with narrowed eyes. "Nina Lowell."

"Lowell…" Evyn muttered looking down in thought. "You mean that big rich ass family where the old man died and left everything to his daughter?"

"No." Clint stated catching Evyn's attention. "She has no relations to that Lowell family. This one…is up your alley."

"Up…my alley?" Evyn blink. "Why not have Shield look into it?"

"I would, but I want to keep my agent life and my personal life separate." Clint stated.

Evyn look down at Clint's hand noting the ring tan on his left ring finger. "I see...well if she has anything to do that's up my alley. She may have gone to my brother's shop."

"Which is?"

Evyn opened her mouth to speak when the diner's door open, and Dante walked in towards his usual booth with a sigh. She smirked and looked at Clint. "Don't need to look too far."

Clint frowned and leaned over to see Dante talking with Lady, clearly Dante managed to piss her off. "I take it silver hair is your brother."

"Yup, but since Lady is there. Don't try go and talk to him." Evyn stated taking a sip of her coffee.

"Lady?" Clint frowned.

"A hunter, like us." Evyn explained. "Dante owes a large sum of debt to her. It just keeps on piling up."

Clint frowned. "I see…"

"Want to tell me how this is up my alley? What she has to do with demons?" Evyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clint sighed rubbing his head. "I don't know all the details, but I remember when we were kids and Nina's father came to take her away. Mom pulled a fight, but he said that it's Nina's turn to protect the pendent. It's her destiny to continue the Lowell family job."

Evyn hummed and placed the money on the table. "Stay in your hotel. I'll see what I can pull up." With that she turned and patted her twin's shoulder. "I heard about your new job."

"Who hasn't." Dante huffed putting the pendent back in his pocket.

"Apparently that owner's half-brother is here to find her." Evyn stated with a shrug.

"How is that my concern?"

"That pendent attracts fun." Evyn hummed looking at her twin. "I'm going to go find some information on that pendent, who exactly is this woman. Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Dante smirked.

"Considering how your jacket doesn't have a huge hole in the back, you are." Evyn sighed and patted his shoulder once more and walked off.

Dante watch his twin leave and looked over at Clint who still sat there drinking his coffee. "Surprises, surprises."

* * *

"That's strange…" Evyn frowned looking at her computer screen. "I would think that the lovely internet would have some type of information." She hummed, when her apartment door sounded with a knock. Getting up slowly, she walked over to the door and opened it. "Barton, I thought I told you to stay in your hotel room."

"Would you believe me if I told you, I don't have one." Barton hummed looking at Evyn.

The young half-devil rolled her eyes and allowed the Shield agent in. "So you came to town without reserving a hotel room? What's next? Shield don't….Shield doesn't know you're here. Do they."

"Fury and Nat knows." Clint stated taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, you gave me some info and mostly sob story." Evyn shrugged walking to her laptop. "So I'm searching for any information on a Lowell pendent. Anything out of the ordinary."

Clint nodded his head. "I see…I guess you can't find anything."

"No, I can't." Evyn sighed rubbing her neck. "You'd think there would be information." She look over at Clint. "Does Shield have any?

"No. I tried looking, but they don't have any. At least none that I could see." Clint stated.

Evyn let out a hum, then look up at the time. "It's getting late. You can sleep on the couch, it's a futon."

Clint nodded his head and got up. "Thanks."

Evyn shrugged. "No problem, I just don't want to get yelled at your wife."

That caused the agent to freeze, and look over at Evyn in horror. "How did you…"

"Ring tan." Evyn stated pointing at her own left ring finger. "It's there and fairly fresh. If you were divorce, then it would have melded in with the rest of your skin tone. But I can tell you keep your marriage life a secret." She smiled and winked at him. "I'll keep my mouth shut. Well, night Barton."

Clint just stared at her as the door closed behind her.

* * *

The next day, Evyn walked out of her room, fully dressed. She turned her head over to the futon where Clint was sleeping, with a raised eyebrow she went to the small kitchen where Clint sat. "Morning, listen I have to head to my brother's shop. You can stay here or explore."

Clint raised his eyebrow at her. "What's going on over there?"

"Making sure my brother doesn't die of over consumption of pizza." Evyn hummed putting her shoes on.

"What happened to your long coat anyways? After New York I haven't seen you wear it." Clint pointed out.

"It got ruined, along with my scarf." Evyn explained standing up checking to make sure she has her guns and sword on her. "So I just stick with this outfit instead. Less of a hassle." She opened her door. "See ya."

* * *

By the time that Evyn made it to the shop, Patty ran right past her throwing the door wide open. The young woman stood there with wide eyes before turning her head to look at the shop, and walk in. "Uh…why did Patty just leave?"

"Who knows." Dante shrugged looking at the pool table. "So you were right about the pendant bringing in fun."

"How about that." Evyn smiled, when the phone range.

Dante sighed and picked the phone up. "Devil May Cry."

* * *

Clint looked around the town thinking on his sister, right before a little girl that looks eerily like his sister ran right into him.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl shouted and ran off.

The shield agent blinked and turned his head towards the girl catching a glimpse of the pendent. "No way…that pendant…hey! Wait!" With that the he ran after her.

* * *

"Patty thinks Nina is her mom?" Evyn frowned looking at Dante. "What gave her that idea?"

"I have no clue." Dante muttered leaning back against the car seat. "Morrison drive faster. We have to make it to the hotel."

Evyn frowned looking out the window in deep thought. "I hope for Patty's sake, if this woman is her mother. She would have a good reason for abandoning her, rather than it was too dangerous with this pendant."

Dante nodded his head deep in thought. "Yeah…I guess there's a difference between what a mother's love is. Some would abandon and some would give their lives…"

Evyn nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…"

* * *

"Where did that kid go?" Clint muttered looking around outside of the hotel. He turned his head in time to see Dante and Evyn run out of the car. "Evyn?"

"Barton? What the hell are you doing here?" Evyn asked looking at the agent.

"A girl with Nina's pendent ran into me. I followed her wondering how she got my sister's pendant, and I lost her around here." Barton stated.

"Damn it!" Evyn swore and chased after her twin,

"Evyn!" Clint hissed running after the half-devil. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just be a civilian for once!" Evyn hissed back following her brother past the front desk. "Did you have to threaten him, Dante!"

"We don't have time to be nice!" Dante stated. "Why is he following us?"

"He's Nina's brother, just deal with it!" Evyn growled.

* * *

The group made it to the room, only to see Nina tied to a chair with Patty kneeling next to her, and a large blue glowing portal. Clint stood there in shock, and gasp moving past the Sparda twins and to his sister.

"Nina!"

Nina look up in shock. "C-Clint?"

"Get them out Morrison." Evyn stated looking at the older male.

"Same with you Evyn." Dante stated looking at his twin.

"Hell no. I'm not leaving you." Evyn stated glaring at her twin brother.

"I need you to get everyone out of the hotel and call the girls." Dante stated looking at his twin. "You're convincing! Do it!" With that the middle of the Sparda triplets ran right into the middle of the circle and jump right through the portal.

Evyn hissed and ran to the nearest hotel employee. "Hey you! Get everyone out now! Spread the word."

The male looked at her in confusion. "Why should I-"

The hotel began to shake violently earning doors to open revealing confused hotel patrons. Evyn turned to the employee and held her gun out to him.

"You seen New York?" Evyn asked the employee, when he nodded she smirked. "Let's say that this will be another New York. So…"

That caused all the patrons with their door open to run out along with the employee passing the message. Evyn huffed and turned around to see Morrison, Nina, Patty, and Clint standing there.

"Just mention New York, and they'll listen." Evyn shrugged and ran off. "Clint you have a cell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me use it! I need to call the girls! We're gonna have a big get together." Evyn smirked taking his phone and dialing the girls number. "I guess you don't have your bow on you?"

"How would I walk around with it not showing?!" Clint yelled.

"Just wondering!"

* * *

Evyn looked up at the blue light, and let out a sigh. "Well, shit."

"What's going on." Clint frowned.

"My god, it's over…" Nina muttered falling onto her knees. "The world as we know it is coming to an end."

"Nina…" Clint muttered looking at his sister. "They said the same thing during New York's invasion…we still won."

"But that was a delusional god and a bunch of aliens." Evyn stated looking up at the light, with her two guns out. "This is different."

Clint looked at her confused. "Different?"

Evyn nodded. "Yeah…different. Let's hope that Shield doesn't get involved."

"Why?"

"Cause they'll die in a second." Evyn bluntly stated getting a surprise gasp from Patty. "They may be highly trained agents for the unthinkable, but…there's no real prep for fighting this. Especially if you have a fear of death." She widen her eyes at a sudden sickening feeling that is all too familiar to her. "Dante…don't you dare…."

* * *

Well...let me know what you think and see you next time!


	12. Part 2: Chapter 5: Stylish!

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 5:

Stylish!

Evyn turned around when the sound of a motorcycle got her attention. She smiled when she noticed the familiar demon hunter pulling up.

"Lady?" Patty asked looking at the demon hunter in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"It looks like it's finally started." Lady hummed looking up at the light. "Sorry I got here too late."

"Nah, you're on time." Evyn stated looking back up at the light. "Nothing big yet."

"Good to know…" Lady sighed.

"What's finally started, Lady?" Morrison asked the human demon hunter.

"The curse of Alan Lowell's action." Evyn stated looking at Morrison.

"Whose Alan Lowell?" Morrison frowned looking at the two females.

"Once upon a time, there was a powerful alchemist by that name. He might have been just a human, but he was also a sorcerer who just so happened to employ various demons." Lady explained.

"You mean to tell me that was Alan Lowell?" Morrison stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Evyn hummed fiddling with her guns."

Clint frowned and looked down at his half-sister, wondering where all this plays with her and that pendent.

"There was just one demon that Alan couldn't bend to his employment. And that was Abigail, the demon said to have powers on par with the demon king's. Using every bit of power he possessed. Alan successfully sealed away Abigail's powers. But seal them away was all he did. He was unable to accomplish anymore. So to prevent Abigail's powers from falling into anyone's hands. Alan constructed many magical barriers and spread them around. Barriers so tight, eve a single ant couldn't pass through. Something came into being during the process of making those barriers; the magic stone, 'Alan's Tear'." Lady looked over at Nina and made her way over. "You know more about that then anyone else, right, Nina Lowell?"

Nina lifted her head up to look at Lady. "Do you know how long I protected that magic stone? It was an age-old responsibility."

"That's why your dad took you away…" Clint muttered looking at his sister.

Nina could only nod. "That pendant could unlock the seal on Abigail, all I could so was run. Run and keep on running."

Morison look over at Nina with narrowed eyes, pointing at her with his cigarette. "Why didn't you try to do anything about the pendant before you spent ten years running from all this?"

Nina look up at the older male with a confused and anguished look. "What was I supposed to do? Throw away a pendant that can summon the demons of hell?"

"And yet, even I you destroyed the stone, all it would do is break the seal." Lady hummed.

"Could have reconnected with your brother." Evyn stated staring at the blue light.

"No! I couldn't…" Nina muttered looking down.

"I could have helped Nina." Clint sighed taking her hand. "There's people who could have protected you."

"How would you know Clint?" Nina frowned.

"Cause they are the same group that got the Avengers together to save New York." Evyn stated.

Nina started at them and turned away clutching her fist hard. "It's over either way….the seal on the pendant has already been broken. With Abigail's powers on his side, no one can stop him. Because I'm afraid that Alan Lowell is no longer in this world, walking among the living anymore."

Evyn tilted her head over to Lady with a raised eyebrow and mouthed 'Sparda beat the king of hell. Me and Dante are his children'

Lady nodded her head.

Patty looked at her mother and asked. "What about Dante?"

"It's impossible!" Nina cried out. "No matter how strong he may be, there's no way he could defy Abigail's power."

Suddenly a loud crash got their attention, looking up they watch as a door falls down, heading towards a little boy. Clint got up ready to run to get the kid, when blue lightning hit the metal doors and pushed them away. Evyn smirked and turned her head to where the lightning came from, watching Trish walking over.

"You're late." Evyn pointed out.

"No I'm not. Nothing has happened yet, right?" Trish hummed with a smirk on her lips. She look at all the civilians and stated. "Hurry up and get going. Get your ass in gear and get the hell out of here!"

"There's no point in running away." Nina stated. Parts of the building came crumbling down earning screams from the civilians and a sigh of defeat from Nina. "He won't be stopped now. No one can stop him!"

Lady look up at the building. "Looks like he's shown himself."

Evyn smiled, licking her lips and played with her guns. "I'm getting extra excited." Her blue eyes show gleam of excitement. "Even though he had some fun there, I guess he figured I'll be enjoying myself."

"He did it because he knows you're worse than him when it comes to strong opponents." Lady sighed with a shrug. "You get off on them."

Evyn shrugged her shoulders, watching as Abigail threw ruble down below causing everyone to run away. She turned her head with the sound of tiny footsteps getting ready to run. "Hey!"

Lady turned her head and being the closest, she reached over and grabbed Patty. "Hold on there Patty!"

"Let me go!" Patty cried out struggling with the older woman. "Let me go Lady!"

"What are you going to do?" Lady questioned keeping her hold on the little girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" Patty shouted still struggling. "I'm going to go get Dante!"

"Patty…" Evyn sighed scratching her head. "Damn that kid."

"Remind you of someone" Trish hummed looking Evyn."

"Yeah, me. During that night when Vergil ran out to help mom. Dante had to hold me back." Evyn sighed. She frowned and let out a small whine. "Damn it, I need something to shoot to get me back in the mood."

Trish chuckled. "Now I see why Dante kept you back."

"Bastard told me no when we were up there." Evyn muttered.

Nina got up and ran after her daughter, into the burning building, Evyn hummed and turned her head watching Clint follow after them. The half devil chuckled and look over at Morrison.

The older male frowned and let out a groan following after them. "Honestly! All he does is give me trouble." He made it close to the building shouting out, "I'll leave the rest to you!"

"Hey!" Lady shouted running to grab Morrison when Trish placed her arm out.

"what you say, we place a little bet." Trish smirked. "The two descendants of Alan Lowell. A 'little miracle' might happen."

"I didn't think you're type to believe in miracles." Lady sighed.

"She's not." Evyn stated with a hum. "But she has her demon instincts."

Trish smirked. "Yours telling you something too?"

Evyn hummed when a sound of groaning caught her ears.

Lady blinked and smiled with a sigh. "Yeah…in this case, I'll listen to your little instincts."

Evyn licked her lips once more before jumping out of the way of the imps and easily shooting them. She flipped back kicking one of the demons away, before shooting another one. She gasped and duck when one of Kalina Ann;s rockets flew passed her. The half-devil turned her head towards Lady. "Watch it!"

"Keep up!" Lady smirked and jumped back shooting the demons away.

"You're the one who got excited." Trish smirked.

Evyn rolled her eyes and took her sword out twirling it in her hand, before running towards a hoard of demons, a smiling gracing her lips. Jumping up into the air, she dove straight down, impaling one of them and used her free hand to shoot the other demons. Putting her sword away, she moved back to meet up with the other girls.

"How many more of these small fries do we have to fight? Lady asked looking at the hoard of demons.

"My, are you tired already?" Trish cooed.

"Oh, yeah right." Lady huffed letting out another rocket.

Evyn smiled and took out her other gun, and began shooting the other demons. "Man, these small fries aren't that fun."

"Oh, poor you. Deal with it." Lady huffed glaring at Evyn. Suddenly a large hand grabbed Lady and pulled her up catching her off guard.

Trish smirked looking at the large multi-handed demon. "Well, how nice for you. It looks like this fry isn't quite so small."

Evyn aimed her gun at it. "Well then."

Lady chuckled. "Well, not small in body, anyway." She aimed her gun and shot the arm that was holding her off. She growled. "Shit, just thinking about how I'm not getting paid for this, just makes me want to cry!" She shot the demon's eye.

"Boohoo for you!" Evyn shouted shooting the demon's other arms off.

"Why not send Dante a bill, when this is all done?" Trish shouted throwing lightning out towards the demon.

"Sure. That is if he's still alive." Lady stated. "No, offense, Evyn."

Evyn said nothing to that, except give a small demon a head shot, and continued to shoot the large demon. She kicked another demon away, and sighed walking back. "Us twins have a connection."

"Oh? So can you feel him?" Lady hummed.

"No…it doesn't spread to a different plane of existence." Evyn explained shooting another demon, before letting out a sigh. "Damn it…"

"There's no end to these things." Lady gasped out.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's creating them." Trish stated looking up at Abigail.

Evyn stared up at it in thought. "I thin, I may just have to go up there."

"You, what?!" The two girls shouted looking at Evyn in horror.

"If Dante doesn't come back soon, I'll handle this piece of shit. I just need a boost up." Evyn hummed looking around at the demons, then at the girls. "Wanna help?"

"What makes you think this is a good idea?" Lady questioned.

"If we don't take him out, then these little shits won't stop coming." Evyn stated.

Trish hummed and stripped her jacket off. "Alright. Let's lend a hand."

"You serious?" Lady frowned.

Trish look at Lady and smirked. "Why not? What choice do we have?"

Evyn smirked and started running. Trish nodded and ran off sending lighting to the larger demon that bounced back to Kalina Ann. Lady aimed her rocket up at Abigail and shot it. Looking behind her, Evyn smiled and used her momentum to run up some ruble riding the missile to the top floor of the south tower. She turned her head to see Trish behind her. With a wink, the youngest of the Sparda triplets jumped off crashing into the window.

* * *

Evyn looked around, frowning not noticing any of the adults, turning her head, she widen her eyes and ran over to Patty's form. "Patty!"

The young girl opened her eyes slowly and sat up, looking around. "Dante…?" Turning her head, she widen her eyes when Evyn pulled her into a hug. "Evyn?"

"You alright?" Evyn asked the girl, looking at the blood. She frowned and the familiar smell, and opened her mouth to ask something when a large shadow loomed over them. Taking her gun out, the older woman aimed her gun at Abigail. She stood up and kept Patty behind her, slowly moving back.

"There's no need to be afraid." Abigail stated with a chuckle. "I just wanted to say, 'thank you'. After all, thanks to you, I was able to get enough power to rule the world!"

"Patty stay back." Evyn muttered keeping her behind.

Patty glared at Abigail. "You're no match for Dante or Evyn. They can easily beat you. When Dante comes, he and Evyn will take you down for sure!"

"Patty…" Evyn muttered looking at the girl then at the red eyes behind them.

"Dante's dead girl." Abigail stated after a low chuckle.

"There's no way Dante would die at the hands of someone like you." Patty stated glaring at the demon. She turned her head, and widen her eyes at the sight of, "Mommy…Morrison…Uncle Clint…" stuck in a large black like cocoon.

"Shit..." Evyn swore when the wraiths began swarming around them. She aimed her guns and started to shoot the, but only hit a few. "Shit…where the fuck is here!" She turned her head and shot another one. "Patty! Stay close to me!"

Patty clung onto the demon hunter closing her eyes tightly, her whole body shaking. "Dante….Dante….Dante!"

Evyn bit her lip, still shooting any of the demons, fighting back the repressed memories of her childhood. "Damn it…damn it…Dante!"

Suddenly the familiar sound of Ebony and Ivory rang out, shooting all the demons that surrounded the two girls. Evyn lowered her guns and smiled softly at the sight of her older brother. Patty blinked slowly and leaned over to look up at the man she has gotten close to. Patty smiled brightly at him tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it…is it really you, Dante?" Patty asked looking at him.

Evyn chuckled. "What took ya?"

"I was napping." Dante shrugged. "Sorry, missed me?"

Patty blinked looking at the two adults.

"I was getting bored. All we had was nonstop small fries." Evyn huffed.

Dante chuckled. "I see…figured you wouldn't get horny by those guys."

"You figured." Evyn huffed.

"Hey!" Patty shouted getting the adults attention.

Dante blinked and smiled at her. "The correct answer is no by the way."

The young girl frowned and shook her head. She look at up at him, and gasped seeing the sword going through his back. "D-Dante…y-you're hurt."

"How about that. You weren't careful." Evyn sighed.

Dante rolled his eyes and look at his sword. "This…well it looks like a certain someone was playing a trick on me. While I was having myself a nice nap."

"You weren't careful." Evyn stated again.

"Hey, it's not a big fun job, if this doesn't happen." Dante shrugged, causing blood to gush out. Patty shook at the blood and passed out. "Ah." Dante smiled looking at his twin sister. "Perfect timing. The rest of the show is adults only."

Evyn smiled. "Just avoid her, I don't think she can handle being covered in blood."

Dante hummed and pulled Rebellion out of him splashing the blood on the wall, staring at Abigail. "Anybody who pulls pranks like this needs to be taught a lesson. Morrison, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Damn." Morrison sighed. "You make me wait forever, and then you go making selfish requests."

"Sorry." Dante stated.

"Hey Barton." Evyn hummed looking at the shield agent. "You may want to call eyepatch for clean up." She winked and followed after her twin brother.

"Eyepatch?" Morrison frowned looking at Clint.

The shield agent sighed. "It's…a long story."

* * *

Evyn leaned against the stone pillar looking up at Abigail. "Huh, he looks way smaller up in person."

"Really?" Dante hummed. "Seems like he's grown since I last saw him." He smiled at him. "I'm, gonna pay you back. Make no mistake."

"I'm just here for the fun." Evyn smiled twirling her sword around.

"Can you? Either of you?" Abigail hummed looking at the twins. "After all, right now I have enough power to rule even the human world, let alone the demon one."

"Funny, didn't Arkham say something like that?" Evyn hummed looking up at her brother.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening to his speech." Dante shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at the demon. "I've had just enough of your arrogant attitude. You ugly prick."

Suddenly one of the legs of Abigail swung and hit the twins, and continued to punch them before impaling both of them with spikes. Abigail let out a chuckle at the 'easy' fight.

Evyn bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but clearly her twin brother hand other plans. The elder of the two let out a chuckle that turned into a laugh, tilting his head up to look at Abigail.

"Child's play like this is all you got?" Dante taunted. "You continually disappoint me, Sid."

"This is disappointing." Evyn sighed lifting her head to glare at the demon. "We had worse…this is…this is kind of relaxing."

"Don't go falling asleep on me Evyn." Dante chuckled. "Come on, let's get this party going!"

With that the twins easily broke the spikes off and landing on ground. Evyn raised her arm up high, while Dante held his arm out to the side, both calling their swords that their father had given to them. Slowly making their way to him.

"T-This can't be!" Abigail/Sid cried out.

"You can grow as big as you want." Dante started.

"And you can get as ugly as you want." Evyn added in.

"You can even get yourself world-dominating power." Dante continued. "But I tell ya Sid."

The twins quickly ran towards the demon shouting, "It's pointless!"

The clashed with Abigail's claws holding them back. Evyn growled, holding onto her sword tightly, while Dante did the same thing. The both made a large push against the larger demon creating a shockwave that cracked the ground of the rooftop. Blue energy around them flowing wild until the twins both let out an angry growl, burgundy and red mixed in with the blue. The blood of Sparda flowing through the twins veins made known as the defeated the body of Abigail leaving behind Sid.

"Wh-Why? Why can't I win?!" Sid cried out looking up at the Sparda twins. "I got powers that was top-class in the demon world! I don't care how strong you two are, something is wrong with this picture! Damnit! This is totally unfair! Is it decided from the moment we're born, then?! That demons born without much power are fated to be stamped out y you two?! I can't believe that! If this is how things are, o matter what I do it's meaningless…."

"That's not it." Dante sighed. "It's about souls."

Sid look up at the two confused.

"Basically, here's the story, Sid" Dante started.

"Someone like you who's let his soul rot can't measure up just by getting power." Evyn continued.

"Not to someone with a real soul." Dante added. "That's not how it work down here."

Sid let out a chuckle. "Well then. Lord Dante and Lady Evyn of the strong and gentle 'real soul'. You'll let me live even now, won't you?"

"No can do." Evyn hummed taking her gun out and aiming it at Sid.

"You went too far." Dante added in taking his own gun out and pointing it at the lesser demon. "But you know. I kinda liked you."

"You did?" Evyn frowned.

"Y-You bastard!" Sid shouted running towards Dante and Evyn angrily.

The twins look at each other, before looking at Sid who jumped up to them. Saying at the same time,

"Jackpot."

* * *

The twins walked out of the hotel looking at their friends. Evyn smiled at Clint and shrugged, while Patty ran and hugged Dante tightly.

"Hey, now. Go easy on me I'm inured you know." Dante sighed.

Patty smiled up at him, before looking at Evyn. The older woman rolled her eyes and held her arms open. The young girl smiled and wrapped the younger Sparda in a hug before letting go.

"Patty." Dante stated, getting her attention. "I…we want you to stay with your mother from here on out."

Patty blinked in confusion.

"We want you to have a happy life, you got that?" Evyn explained with a soft smile on her face.

Patty blinked and look back at her mother, then at the twins and nodded. Dante smiled and placed a hand on her head, rubbing her hair. Evyn placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a nice squeeze before walking over to Clint.

"You like the show?" Evyn asked.

"If this is your life every day, then I wonder why you're an Avenger." Clint chuckled looking at her. "Listen, Fury wants you down in D.C."

"Why?" Evyn frowned.

"To explain this to him. So that he doesn't fuck up." Clint explained. "Plane and tickets are ready for you, Nat will meet you there."

Evyn nodded slowly. "What will you do?"

"Well…Nina wants to meet my family. I may take them down." Clint shrugged.

Evyn nodded and walked off waving at everyone.

* * *

So yeah...that happened.

Next is the big big gun.

Let me know what you thought!

See you next time.


	13. PArt 2: Chapter 6: Explanations

Disclaimer: Do not own DMC nor the Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 6:

Explanations

It has been a few hours since the Abigail attack, when Evyn finally landed in Washington D.C. The young devil hunter, still covered in blood and tears in her jacket, walked out of the airplane and into the terminal looking around for someone from Shield. She hummed looking around when a familiar head of red hair made their way over.

"I would have thought, you'd get cleaned and changed." Natasha Romanoff stated looking at the half devil.

Evyn look down at her outfit and shrugged. "My apartment was destroyed. I didn't have any spare clothing."

Natasha frowned looking at her. "We may be able to find you some. Where's your things?"

"In a duffle bag that should be coming from the luggage claim." Evyn stated walking towards the luggage claim.

Natasha nodded following after her.

* * *

Evyn looked around the Shield building, noting the odd stares she's getting from the other agents. She turned her head over to Natasha with a raised eyebrow. "So…why is everyone staring at me?"

Natasha looked at the young half-devil. "You do realize that your clothes are ripped and bloody. No one gave you strange looks at Capulet?"

"They don't give a damn." Evyn hummed.

Natasha nodded slowly. "Steve was worried about you. After Stark's 'death', that took a toll on him. Then this happened."

Evyn hummed not really paying attention to what she said.

That earned a frown from Natasha. "Evyn."

"I heard….none of you should have been worried." Evyn stated with a shrug. "We were fine."

"The way Capulet looked, it was not fine." Natasha stated calling an elevator. "And looking at you, I can tell you are not fine."

"It healed. Mostly." Evyn shrugged, walking into the elevator.

Natasha nodded and pressed the floor to go up to. She look at Evyn closely. "You're not asking how everyone's doing?"

"Nope. Everyone has their lives." Evyn hummed. "Having Clint appearing in Capulet was enough."

Natasha frowned at that. "You…push people away. You noticed that right?"

"Do I?" Evyn hummed. "I thought I was friendly during New York."

"After that, you distant yourself." Natasha pointed out. "Stark told us about that job you did for him. Then you just vanished."

"My personal life is hell." Evyn stated bluntly. "Either good people get dragged into what we do, or they end up dead."

Natasha nodded her head slowly and lead Evyn to an office room. "Director."

Fury turned around, and nodded at Natasha. "Thank you Agent Romanoff." He turned to Evyn taking in her appearance. "Ms. Sparda, it's good to see you again. I thought I gave you time to get cleaned up."

"Apartment was destroyed." Evyn shrugged walking in and taking a seat.

Fury nodded his head walking to his desk. "So what happened out there Ms. Sparda? A 5 star hotel pulled to ruble with a bunch of demons? Not only that, but a bright blue light on top of the building that looks like the Tesseract with a even larger demon up there. So tell me Ms. Sparda. What the hell happened?"

Evyn hummed and shrugged her shoulders. "The curse of Alan Lowell, a human alchemist sorcerer who sealed away a powerful demon by the name of Abigail. His two descendants were captured by a lesser demon who wanted that power. Succeeded, then me and my brother defeated him."

Fury frowned at her. "The way you said it, make it sound like it was shorter than what it really was."

"I don't think you're too into the history of Alan Lowell." Evyn stated.

Fury let out a huff and leaned against his desk. "Do we have to worry about this, Abigail?"

"No." Evyn stated. "When me and my brother defeated him, we killed him, and the seal that once held him is no more."

"I see, but there are a bunch of demons out there that are as powerful as this Abigail." Fury questioned.

"There are, but they have to be summoned from this side in order for them to come and play." Evyn explained. "They can't just pop in."

Fury nodded his head deep in thought. "I see…and can anyone summon them?"

"Depends." Evyn stated with a shrug. "If the person is strong enough."

Fury nodded his head. "Well to be sure, you're staying here in D.C."

"Excuse me?" Evyn frowned looking at the director. "I'm what?"

"Romanoff will be leading to you to the place you'll be staying at for the time being." Nick stated turning away from the half breed.

Evyn frowned and stood up walking off towards Natasha. The Russian agent look at the half-breed and nodded her head.

* * *

"Why am I being moved here?" Evyn asked looking at the apartment door then to Natasha.

"Just in case nothing else happens." Natasha stated opening the door leading her in. "Of course we'll need to buy you new clothes."

"And other things." Evyn stated dropping her duffle bag down and taking her guns out.

Natasha nodded her head. "Come on I know a place. Stark agreed to pay for your things. He said it's a favor for a favor."

Evyn chuckled walking off. "I see."

* * *

That evening, Evyn walked back to her apartment when her new neighbor got sight of her. She went to open her door when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Evyn?"

The half-breed kept her groan silent, and turned her head to look at Steve Rodgers. "Steve."

"I…I didn't know you moved in here." Steve stated looking at her door. "When did this happen?"

"Just now." Evyn stated, unlocking the door. "Didn't know you were living here."

"For a few months now." Steve nodded. "Is everything okay? I s-"

"Everything is fine Rodgers." Evyn sighed opening her door and brought some of her bags in. "I understand you were worried for me. Thanks for that, but I don't need it." After bringing her bags in she closed the door in front of Steve's face.

The Captain blinked slowly and frowned. "Why is she so reserved all of a sudden?"

* * *

Evyn sighed placing her bags in her room and look at the new clothes. There was a soft wind, and the half-breed drew her gun, pointing it at a small human-looking demon, staring at her in fright. Evyn frowned looking at the demon. "Who the hell are you?"

"I-I'm Lavanza." The demon stuttered looking at the half-breed. "Y-You're Lady Evy-" She let out a screech when Evyn shoved her gun into the demon's nose.

"How did you know who I am, and how did you find me? I just got here." Evyn hissed.

Lavanza whimpered. "T-The demons here has heard what you and your brother has done with Abigail. T-They sensed your power, as soon as you landed. I-I came to greet you, a-and warn you that many will come for your power and the power of Sparda."

Evyn rolled her eyes, and turned the safety off on her gun earning another screech from Lavanza. "You remind me of Sid, why should I believe you?"

Lavanza blinked her eyes slowly. "G-Give me a chance! I promise, I won't disappoint."

Evyn sighed. "Fine, but cross me once, and I'll shoot." With that Evyn put her gun down, watching Lavanza running off through the window. The half breed let out a sigh.

* * *

Ta-da~

Is this the beginning of Winter Soldier, or is this a beginning of a new adventure for Evyn?

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!


	14. Part 2: Chapter 7: In the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 7:

In the dark…

Evyn yawned sitting up on her futon, looking up at the sunlight peeping through the curtains of the window. It's been a few days since she got to D.C., and already she was getting twitchy, the devil inside craving bloodshed. The young woman groaned falling back on her back, silver hair falling over her face, as she stared up at the bare ceiling. She turned her head to the side, checking the time.

7: 30 a.m..

The half-breed let out a groan and rolled over to her side, curling up. Closing her eye hoping to get some more sleep in, her apartment door opened with Natasha walking in.

"What do you want Romanoff?" Evyn groaned.

"For you to wake up." Natasha explained. "Come on, there's something I need to show you."

"If it has nothing to do with demons, then no." Evyn groaned.

That earned an eyebrow raising up from the agent. "Why? Getting bored?"

"I'm a half demon Romanoff." Evyn sighed. "I have blood lust to quench, and I rather do that to a demon rather a human."

"You have free time, why not do it then?" Natasha questioned.

"It kind of hard to when you have eyes watching your every move." Evyn explained, turning her head slightly to look at the agent. "Tell them, they're too loud."

Natasha sighed. "Come on, get up."

Evyn groaned, but got up anyways.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Rodgers is my neighbor?" Evyn asked looking at her panini, then at Natasha.

"Would you have stayed?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like I have a choice." Evyn sighed taking a sip of her water, then taking a bite out of her panini. "Why is he my neighbor, is that just how it happened?"

Natasha took a bite out of her egg before explaining. "It just happened."

Evyn hummed. Taking another bite out of her panini she let out a groan. "Alright, say what's on your mind. Your stare creeps me out."

Natasha swallowed her water and nodded slowly. "We've all been worried for you, especially Steve."

"Already told me this." Evyn stated with a sigh.

"I think Steve likes you." Natasha stated bluntly looking at the half-breed.

Evyn looked down at that, biting her lip. "That's…adorable. But it's a no, I…"

Natasha frowned leaning forward. "Evyn. Let us help you."

"I already know relationships aren't for me." Evyn stated with a sigh. "I can't risk it." With that the half-breed stood up, and walked off.

Natasha sighed. "Well, that went well."

* * *

The youngest Sparda walked towards the reflection pond deep in thought. She reached down into her wallet and pulled out a photo of a younger her holding two newborns. She ran her thumb across the photo, and put it away when a familiar blonde male ran up to her.

"Evyn." Steve gasped out looking at the half-breed. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself. Having a run this early?" Evyn hummed looking at the super soldier.

"Yeah, not much to do really." Steve stated, taking in a deep breath. "What about you?"

"Just walking, never been to D.C. before." Evyn stated, she tilted her head slightly when she noticed the demon from last night make a brief appearance, messing with some of the humans around the area. "And, I'm about to do some work." She patted his arm and walked off.

Steve frowned watching her leave.

* * *

Evyn kicked Lavanza back against a tree and pointed her gun at the demon's head earning a screech of horror. Lavanza look up at the daughter of Sparda, shaking. Evyn just stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing?" Evyn hummed.

"I-I…." Lavanza whimpered shaking. "Leading demons away from you and your boy-"

Evyn kicked Lavanza's head hard earning a whimper. "He's not my boyfriend. Now tell me why, are you here? What were you doing?"

"L-Lady Evyn, I'm just a simple small little demon. I-I had to do something" Lavanza whimpered.

"Guess what, Sid told me the same thing and look where that got him." Evyn stated bluntly. "Try again."

Lavanza stared at Evyn, shaking her body in fear before saying. "K-Keeping to my assignment." With that she vanished.

Evyn sighed putting her gun away. "Damn it…"

* * *

Later that night, Evyn made her way to the apartment she's staying in, when she noticed a well-dressed man standing in front of the building. She came to a stop, looking at him. The man smiled walking towards her.

"Hello there, beautiful." The man smiled.

"You talking to me?" Evyn hummed looking at the man.

He chuckled. "Of course I am. I always find woman with dyed hair attractive. I saw you arrive here last night, been meaning to ask you out for dinner."

"Really?" Evyn hummed looking at the man closely, her instincts taking action. She smiled. "You'll pay?"

"Of course, I know the perfect place." The man smiled, and led her off.

Neither of them noticed Steve standing there with a frown on his face.

* * *

Steve leaned over the edge of the old factory wall, watching the man lead Evyn inside. He frowned, wondering why she won't do a thing.

"As you can see." The man stated with a smile. "This is the perfect place for dinner."

"For who exactly?" Evyn asked looking around the factory. "You, or me? Cause, I don't eat humans. I find that disturbing."

The man chuckled covering his face. "Oh, Lady Evyn. I longed for this day…the day I can finally have the power of Sparda!"

Evyn sighed and took her guns out, shooting the man multiple times, watching bits of the human body fly off, revealing the body of the demon beneath. She smiled, licking her lips. "There it is. I've been waiting for this, for the whole day!"

Steve stood there, with wide eyes watching the half-breed dodge the demon's attack, and shooting it with a large smile on her face. He took in a deep breath when the fight ended and Evyn stood there nudging the demon's lifeless head.

"I hoped you put up more of a game." Evyn sighed, putting her guns away. Turning around, she gasped seeing the blonde captain standing there. "Rodgers…"

"Evyn, you alright?" Steve asked looking her over.

"I…I'm fine." Evyn stated walking out of the factory and passed him. "Why are you even here?"

"I saw you talking to that…thing." Steve stated easily catching up to her. "Was that a demon?"

"It was." Evyn stated with a shrug. "But he was pretty weak, kind of pathetic really, wanting my father's powers."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Steve questioned looking at her. "He wanted to kill you, and you're not afraid? What happens if this happens again?"

"Then it happens." Evyn shrugged. "That's my constant life. The only purpose I have is to fight them, nothing else."

"What about us, what about the Avengers?" Steve asked grabbing her arm. "The Avengers don't give you purpose?"

"I don't see them." Evyn stated with another shrug. "That was a one-time thing apparently. The world doesn't need that much saving." With that she shrug his arm off and walked off.

* * *

When Evyn finally made it back to her apartment, she found an envelope waiting for her. Frowning, she picked it up and opened it seeing some photos of two young teens, and a message. Evyn read it over, and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"I bashed Nina about her parenting skills….but I guess I'm no better." Evyn chuckled wetly, looking at the photo of her twins she hasn't seen since birth.

* * *

So yeah, any guesses who the twins are?

Is Lavanza trust worthy?

Hope you like this chapter

Let me know what you think!


	15. Part 2: Chapter 8: Downfall

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 8:

Downfall

Evyn walked through the Shield headquarters, with a scowl on her face. It's been a week since Fury put her up to training agents on killing demons, and it has been going terribly. The half-devil made it to Fury's office door when she noticed Steve walking in.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve questioned, walking towards Fury.

"I didn't lie." Fury hummed looking at the captain. "Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share." Steve pointed out.

"I' not obliged to do anything." Fury countered.

"Those hostages could have died, Nick." Steve sighed.

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen." Nick stated glaring at him.

Steve stared at the director and explained. "Soldiers rust each other. That's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns."

Fury quickly stood up staring straight at Steve. "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." Between the two there was a long silence before Fury spoke up again. "Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

Steve bit his lip and stated. "I can't lead a mission, when the people I'm leading have missions of their own."

"It's called compartmentalization." Fury stated. "Nobody spills the secrets, because nobody knows them all."

"Except you." Steve hummed

Fury leaned back with a sigh. "You're wrong about me. I do share, I'm nice like that."

Evyn took this moment to knock on the wall getting the two males' attention. "Am I interrupting something?"

Fury hummed looking at the half-devil. "Ms. Sparda, I take it the training is going well?"

"Training?" Steve frowned looking at Evyn then at Fury.

"It's going terribly." Evyn sighed walking in with a scowl. "You told me these are your best agents."

"They are." Fury nodded with a frown.

"Then tell me, why they are afraid of fighting." Evyn stated. "I started slow like you said, but they are hesitant to do anything."

"Is it how you're teaching them?" Fury questioned.

Evyn narrowed her eyes. "Killing demons isn't something you teach, I already told you that. They have to have the will and no fear." She frowned when a thought came to her head. "Do they have a family?"

"Yes, why?" Fury frowned.

Evyn took that and turned around, walking off. "I can't teach those who has a family. They hold them back."

"What about you, Ms. Sparda? Don't you have a family?" Fury questioned.

Evyn stop at the door and turned to Fury. "My brother's and my purpose in life is to kill demons." With that, she walked off.

Fury sighed and sat down on his chair. "She's something else." He looks at Steve with a raised eyebrow. "Follow me."

* * *

Evyn walked towards a small café with a sigh, and went up to the front to order. After that, she went outside to the tables and sat waiting for her order, when a familiar little devil made her appearance.

"This is such a nice place, Lady Evyn." Lavanza hummed looking around. "I truly hope you're not getting attached to them."

"I don't." Evyn stated glaring at the weaker demon. "Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you, the group you trust-"

"The only people I trust is my brother and the girls. That's it." Evyn stated with narrowed eyes. "These people, just picked me up and won't let me go."

"Yes, well. It's been a month since you been here." Lavanza sighed. "But, sadly that group will soon fall."

"What kind of bullshit are you spouting?" Evyn questioned.

"I'm just telling you what I learned." Lavanza sighed. "My duties from my master tells me, I must protect you."

"You know, when we first me you never mentioned anything about a master. Recently you have." Evyn hummed with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

Lavanza gasped, and quickly vanished.

Evyn closed her eyes, when her order came in. She nodded and began to eat.

* * *

Later that day, Evyn walked along the streets of the nation's capital looking around. She stopped to see a mother holding her child close, she looked down and went off to the closes liquor store. When she came out, she didn't expect to see a banged up black Chevy S.U.V. pull up with a even more banged up Fury in the driver seat.

"Ms. Sparda, get in." Fury stated glaring at her.

Turning her head, she noticed police cars driving over, with a sigh, she went around and got into the passenger side, just as the car started again. "I hope you realize I have a no kill human policy."

"I know; can you do anything else?" Fury groaned.

"I can mortally wound them." Evyn hummed taking her gun out and leaning out the window.

"Don't get shot." Fury stated, taking a sharp turn.

"It won't kill me." Evyn hummed and started to shoot the tires of the police cars. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much." Fury stated. "I just said a word." He turned his head to see one of the 'police' men lean out with his gun pointed at them. "Ms. Sparda!"

Fury leaned back just as the male started to fire, Evyn turned around and leaned back slightly, only getting a light graze before shooting the man's arm. When the to cars passed two large trucks, the police car managed to get closer.

"Don't you dare." Evyn hissed.

"I don't take suggestions." Fury groaned and ram his car up to the police, and struggled with the gun, while the other police car pulled up next to them.

"God damn it." Evyn groaned and punched through the window and shot through the police car's window aiming for his leg. Turning her head to look at Fury, she met with a barrel of a pistol. She looked at the man. "Really?"

" _Warning. Approaching intersection._ "

"What the fuck?" Evyn frowned, but let out a gasp when Fury suddenly hit on the brakes. She stared wide eye at the Penske moving truck hitting the police car head on. "You sure you didn't piss them off?"

"If I did, I don't know." Fury stated driving off once more. "Keep an eye out for them.

"Why am I even here?" Evyn frowned.

"I needed the help." Fury sighed. Taking in a deep breath he stated. "Take me off the grid."

" _Calculating route to secure location._ "

Evyn went to ask something, but stop noticing a blurry shadow standing in the road. She frowned and leaned over. "What…who is that?"

The blurry figure shot something that landed below the S.U.V., causing it to explode from below and tipping the car over. Evyn let out a groan, and felt blood dripping off her face. Blinking slowly, she turned her head over to look at Fury. She frowned when she noticed him holding something up.

"Can you move?" Fury asked her.

"Yeah…"

"Good follow me." With that, Fury used his tool to cut through the roof of the car and though the ground.

Looking over, she grabbed her bag of drinks and fell through the hole. Already hearing the distant moaning of demons smelling her blood.

* * *

"The apartment building." Evyn frowned walking up the stairs. "You can go to Steve's I'll head to mine."

"They'll come after you." Fury pointed out.

"Can't kill me." Evyn stated opening her door. "I'm sure you have a copy of my key. If things go downhill, do what you want." With that she walked into her room. Only for her to take her gun out and point t at Lavanza. Again.

"W-Wait! Lady Evyn, please!" Lavanza whimpered looking up at Evyn.

"What, is it now." Evyn groaned putting her gun down and taking out her bottle. "I've seen you way to many times now, and that is really starting to annoy me."

"He's here." Lavanza whispered.

"He?" Evyn frowned turning to look at the weaker demon. "Who is…he?"

"The man who thought dead who lives now. H-He has come to take your lives, and destroy what protects." Lavanza stated walking up to the half-breed. "Please, Lady Evyn. You must leave!"

"You know, whatever he does, won't really kill me." Evyn pointed out, pouring some of her wine into a small glass. "Humans don't really know how to kill us."

"Lady Evyn, please. I beg you! Leave!" Lavanza cried grabbing Evyn's arm.

The half-breed held her gun up to Lavanza's head. "Listen. I don't know what your game is, but I'm not lea-"

3 loud bangs and a groan, got her attention. Turning her head towards where Steve's place is, she swore. Turning back to Lavanza she stated.

"Leave, now. Tell your master, or whoever, that I'm not leaving without answers." With that Evyn pulled away with her guns out. Stepping out she noticed the blonde haired woman in pink scrubs run over to Steve's door with her own gun out. "What the hell is going on?"

"No time to explain." She stated opening Rodgers' door with her gun out. "Captain Rodgers?" She slowly made her way in with Evyn behind her. "Captain. I'm Agent 13 of Shield, special service."

"That makes a whole lot more sense why they moved me in." Evyn grumbled keeping both of her guns up.

"Kate?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm assigned to protect you. Both of you." She stated walking over to get closer to Steve.

Evyn hummed, and felt a chill go down her back at the sound of moaning coming from outside the door. "Damn it…"

"On whose order?" Steve questioned.

"His…" Kate gasped out staring at the prone body of Director Fury. She got down on her knees and check Fury's pulse, before taking out her radio. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

Steve turned to look at Evyn, only to see her slowly stepping out the door her guns up. He went to get her when he noticed something out his window. Looking at it, he narrowed his eyes. "Tell him I'm in pursuit."

 _Sparda….._

 _Sparda….._

 _Sparda…!_

Evyn rolled her eyes at the moans, holding her guns out, checking the shadows. Turning around, she quickly let loose and shot at the demons that pounced on her. She rolled out of the way of another demon, before shooting it and kicked one away.

"Ms. Sparda!" Kate shouted standing in front of the door with her guns out.

"Stay there with Fury!" Evyn shouted shooting another demon. "Actually, grab my sword from my place, thank you!" With that she kicked a demon down the stairs.

She turned around and grabbed the sword that Kate threw at her. Evyn smiled softly at her. "Thanks, and tell Rodgers, I'll catch up later."

"What're you going to do?" Kate frowned watching Evyn pull the blade out.

"Do what I live for." Evyn smiled. "Playing with demons."

With that she jumped down.

* * *

Welp, Winter Soldier has begun.

I'm not sure how much of the actual movie I'll include, but possibly the more important things.

Let me know what you think!

See you next time


	16. Part 2: Chapter 9: Trust and Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 9:

Trust and Truth

Evyn placed her foot on the dead demon, looking around the now bloody room, with a hum. She put her guns away and held her sword close, walking towards the back door of the apartments. Looking around the alleyway, and spotting some law enforcers she turned and ran off pulling her hood over her head. She made her way out of the alleyway, looking around before taking a right turn. Stopping in front of a shady bar, he young half-breed walked in.

"Why, hello there beautiful." One of the bar patrons hummed looking at Evyn closely. "Don't you look lovely."

Evyn stared at him with cold ice blue eyes, before turning her head over to the barkeep. "Your pets have runny mouths when they don't want to die. Care to explain to me what's going on?"

The barkeep, an older male around his 40's with short brown hair, and a clean shave stared at the youngest Sparda child. He placed a cup down with ice and pour some whiskey inside, offering it to her. "There was a deal made Evyn Sparda. By a powerful group."

Evyn sat down at the bar taking a sip of the whiskey. "What do they want?"

"I'm not sure. They told us that they want us to get you." He stated.

"I see…" Evyn hummed looking at the ice. "I'm guessing that this group has their claws deep into a government agency?"

"I suppose so." He sighed cleaning a glass. "I'm just the middle demon. The messenger."

"Evyn nodded and stood up knocking the wood at the bar. "I appreciate the information."

The barkeep sighed and held his hand up to stop the other patrons from their attack. "I wish you luck, Evyn Sparda."

Evyn stared at him and walked out of the shady bar hearing the argument. She chuckled and sighed. "Now…what next."

* * *

Evyn found herself standing in front of the reflecting pool with her hood up, playing with her pendent thinking back on Fury's words to her while they went underground, and what the demonic barkeep told her. She shifted her eyes to the left when an elderly male walked up to her with his cane, staring down at the water. She shifted her eyes down to her pendent tracing the stone.

"You…have your father's appearance." The older male stated, catching the girl's attention.

"What…?" Evyn frowned looking at him.

The male chuckled. "I remember your father. I was just a young lass when I joined Shield. Your father helped me get ready for the field."

Evyn studied the man closely, looking at the details of wrinkles and scares on him. "How can I…"

"Trust me?" He questioned with a chuckle followed by a cough. "I see at least you carry that from him. He was…an interesting man. Trusted very little of the group in Shield."

"Like what?" Evyn hummed deciding to play along.

"When Shield took in German scientists to work for them. Your father wasn't…happy about that when he learned about it." The man explained playing with his cane. "Especially when one of them was former Hydra."

Evyn nodded her head. "Okay….wouldn't my dad know that people can change?"

"He knew that…but something about him changed." The man frowned. "One day there was a fight between him and Zola…something about his lineage. After that, Sparda vanished."

Evyn look down thinking. "So…Hydra was in Shield…?"

"According to your father yes…of course, I did my own digging." The man stated and took out an old envelope. "I got this in the mail, one day. From an unknown person, but I recognize the writing." He hand it over to Evyn.

The half-breed took it and gently opened it, reading the letter.

 _Joseph,_

 _I'm sure by now Shield already replaced me, either someone new or you. I'm sure you remember our discussion before I left, about the scientists. You already know I don't trust them, in fact I didn't trust many of the agents in Shield, but you. I don't know if anyone else will read this before you, but. Leave Shield, if you value your family so much. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but if the scientists are still loyal to Hydra, then Shield is done._

 _From_

 _Percival_

 _Sparda._

Evyn stared at the letter trying to understand it. "I…I don't understand. Why show it to me?"

The older male chuckled weakly. "I know when a person is trying to hide. You look so plan standing there, but I recognize the signs. Even in my old age."

Evyn smiled weakly and look down at the letter. "I…I didn't know…"

"No one, in this current time of Shield knows. I and Howard both destroyed anything that would lead to Sparda." The man explained. "The only thing that would lead to him, is that letter. Other than that, all things were destroyed. Computer records, files, everything."

Evyn nodded slowly. "Did you know…."

"I did, same with Howard and Peggy. And Zola." The man, Joseph stated. Looking at the young woman. "I don't know what's happening, but I saw the car chase."

"You sure you're a human?" Evyn frowned.

"I am, I just have 2 grandchildren in Shield right now, and I can get some good information out of them. I haven't lost my touch." Joseph chuckled and walked away. "Keep the letter."

Evyn watched him leave and look down at the letter. "Damn it."

* * *

The following morning, Evyn found herself leaning against a rail, with Lavanza standing in front of her. A gun pointed at the weaker demon's head.

"Come out with the truth. What do you know, how did you know?" Evyn questioned with narrowed eyes.

Lavanza whimpered staring at the half-breed. "I know because my master told me….he….he told me you were in danger and I had to warn you to get away."

"That, doesn't answer." Evyn hissed. "You knew about Hydra in Shield. You knew where to find me, and where I am at all times. I know there's a deal with Hydra and demons to kill me. Is that you also?"

Lavanza stared at Evyn with wide eyes, and flinched when the barrel of Desir touched her head. "No! My master does not belong to them! He is a holy man, who appreciates the sacrifice your father, Lord Sparda, did for humanity!"

Evyn furrowed her eyebrow at that. "I…see…"

"Is there a problem here?"

Evyn turned her head to meet a black male dressed in running gear, staring at her and Lavanza. She shook her head. "No, there isn't a problem here."

The man stared at her, then at the gun, and then at Lavanza.

Who was not there anymore.

The man blinked slowly at the empty space. "Hold on, there was another woman there, right? I-I wasn't seeing anything."

"Yes, she does that." Evyn sighed putting her gun away thinking about the information she has gathered so far. She narrowed her eyes, and look at the male. "If you value your life. Run."

The man frowned. Evyn walked past him and look at him.

"Well?"

He stared at her, before slowly running off watching her. Evyn waited for him to be further away, before turning her head to the tree.

"You are so bad at hiding."

* * *

"Ms. Sparda."

Evyn lifted her head up to look at Maria Hill, standing there looking at her then at the dead demon. "Hill."

Hill nodded and look around the place, then at Evyn. "I need your help. I'm sure Fury told you his plan."

"He did." Evyn nodded standing up straight. "He also told me to wait for you."

"I need you to follow me." Hill stated looking at her closely. "They plan on killing Rodgers, and we'll be helping him. I don't doubt that Romanoff is with him."

"I'm sure she is." Evyn nodded putting her gun away. "How am I going to follow you?"

Hill smiled. "You willing to play, dress up?"

Evyn hummed. "I hate wearing things, I can't move in."

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

* * *

Evyn somehow found herself clinging onto the bottom of the black truck that's holding Steve and Natasha in. She slowly climbed up, being very careful to not hit the pavement, as she slowly opened the door slightly, just in time to see one of the men fall to the ground. The half-breed shrugged and got in, closing the door, sitting next to the other person in the black mask.

"Evyn?" Steve asked in shock, staring at her.

Evyn shrugged, and glared at the person. "I hate you."

"Trust me, you're the lucky one." Hill gasped taking the helmet off to look at Evyn. "This thing was squeezing my brain."

"I think that was the point." Evyn hummed.

Hill nodded and look at the black male in confusion, then at Steve. "Who's this guy?"

"Friend." Steve stated.

Evyn took out the same device Fury used. "Shall I?"

"Yes." Hill nodded. "You know what you're doing?"

"Fury showed me." Evyn huffed pointing it at the ground and creating a hole. "Okay, let's go under."

* * *

Evyn leaned her head against the head rest on the seat, looking at Hill. "A dam?"

"Yup. Did you find what Fury was looking for?" Hill asked.

"My dad was an agent, and Shield already knew about Demons. Meaning Hydra knew also." Evyn stated. "After my dad left, they destroyed everything about him and demons."

Hill nodded and parked the van. "Come on."

Evyn got out of the car and opened the van doors, helping Steve, Natasha, and Sam out of it, and led them to the door that Hill was waiting at.

"Evyn, what's going on?" Steve asked the half-breed.

"You'll see." Evyn stated, following Hill as she walked through the gate.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pin." Hill called out once they were inside.

"Maybe two." Sam added in.

"Let me take her." The doctor stated as he ran over.

"She'll want to see him first." Hill stated.

"You can work on her there." Evyn added in.

Hill took the group to a small makeshift hospital room, where Fury laid. Evyn stood to the back, looking at the group's stiff up, and Fury lifting his head up.

The director look at the group and said. "About damn time."

* * *

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache." Fury listed off his injuries looking up at Steve.

"Don't forget you collapse lung." The doctor added in.

"Let's not forget that." Fury sighed. "Otherwise, I'm good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped." Natasha stated looking at Fury.

"Tetrodotoxin B." Fury stated and went on to explain. "Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asked.

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful." Hill explained.

"Can't kill ya, if you're already dead." Fury sighed. "Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

"So, you trusted Evyn?" Steve frowned.

"Ms. Sparda already didn't trust us." Fury explained, tilting his head over to the side to look at the half-breed hanging out in the far corner away from the group. "You already knew that, she pushes people away, and doesn't give her trust out."

"So, she was the only person who knew about the Director's condition, and gather info." Hill stated.

* * *

Evyn leaned against the opposite wall, listening to the plans and look at the group, watching the argument unfold.

"Shield, Hydra. It all goes." Steve stated, catching the half-breed attention.

"He's right." Hill sighed looking at Fury.

The older male looked at Natasha, then at Sam who said,

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower."

Nick nodded and look over at Evyn. "Ms. Sparda?"

Evyn look at Fury, and walked over placing the letter in front of him. "It should've been done a long time ago."

Steve frowned seeing the letter. Nick gently picked it up and read it over, then look at Evyn, and then finally at Steve.

"It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain." Fury stated with a smirk. "And looks like a big guy agrees with you, long time ago."

* * *

"So…I'm not joining them?" Evyn frowned looking at Fury.

"No…from what you told me. You have another agenda to deal with." Fury stated looking at Evyn. "You know where he is?"

"I know how to get his attention." Evyn smiled.

"Do it."

Evyn nodded and walked off.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	17. Part II: Chapter 10: The Hunt Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part II

Chapter 10:

The Hunt ends

Evyn walked into the cathedral, with a smirk on her face. She look up at the front.

"Hey there, you wouldn't happen to be the idiot who made a deal." Evyn questioned.

"Evyn Sparda. I see you made it easier for us to find you." The demon in human skin hummed looking at Evyn. "I'm honored."

"Don't be." Evyn smirked holding her gun up. She licked her lips, eyes showing excitement. "Let's play."

* * *

END!

Well that's that.

Up next is Ultron.

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!


	18. Part 3: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part III

Prologue

"I love you Evy."

"I love you too, Alexander."

"I also love these two little things inside!"

A young 17 year old Evyn giggled looking down at the human brown haired male kissing her bulging stomach. "I'm sure they love you too."

"I hope so! I'm their dad!"

* * *

"You got this Evy, you can do this." Alexander Maximoff stated holding his girlfriend's hand tightly. "It's okay."

Evy bit her lip feeling the contraction and gave the final push. The first cry sent a rush of calming through her, but then the other hit of contraction came.

"One more Evy…one more."

* * *

"What…are you?"

Evyn turned around to see Alexander standing there staring at her in pure horror, watching the wound on her chest heal. He look down at the limp body of the demon that attacked.

"Alex, I can explain."

"No…what are you?"

"Alex…please."

"Leave…leave go you d-" Alex gasped seeing talons poking through his chest, and drool dripping onto his now pale face.

Evyn stared at him in horror, then up at the demon. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Evyn pulled her burgundy hood up protecting her from the rain, while she pulled the hood of the baby carries over her two children, set them in front of Alexander's brother's home. She look up at it and knocked on the door and ran off. Not looking back.

* * *

Here it is!

So I'm sure you can probably guess who the kids are now. If not then well...

And yes, this does happen before DMC 3, and Evyn's age during the Avenger movies is mid 30's.

Let me know what you think!

Please, I really do want to know what you think.

See you next time!


	19. Part 3: Chapter 1: Scepter

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor Avengers

* * *

Part III

Chapter 1:

The Scepter

Evyn ducked dodging bullet fire, and then shooting. She look up at Clint with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you know. I don't like this."

"Noted." Clint shrugged shooting an arrow at one of the Hydra agents. "And ignoring."

Evyn shrugged and jumped out of the vehicle with the others. She rolled on the snow kicking one of the Hydra agents away shooting one of them in the leg. Getting up, she dodged one of the punches and kicked the agent's neck.

" _Shit!_ " Stark exclaimed over the radio.

" _Language!_ " Steve immediately scolded.

Evyn bit her lip trying not to laugh, as she used the sheath of her sword to knock a Hydra agent out.

" _Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?_ " Steve asked the A.I.

" _The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."_

"So that means one thing." Evyn muttered flipping a Hydra agent and waking another with her sheath sword. "Right Thor?" She hummed looking at the God of Thunder.

The god nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." He called for his hammer, and dodged it letting it hit a Hydra agent then caught it. "At long last."

"That means this is going to be even more fun." Evyn smirked waking another agent and kicking the other. "I mean, if Strucker fights us instead of these…" She uses the blunt end of her sheath and hit it against the agent's neck.

"' _At long last_ ' _is lasting a little long._ " Natasha stated.

" _Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise._ " Clint pointed out.

"But it's more fun this way." Evyn stated flipping a agent off a hill.

" _For you._ " Clint sighed.

" _Wait a second._ " Tony called out in confusion. " _No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said_ ' _Language_ '?"

" _I know._ " Steve sighed. " _Just slipped out._ "

"Just slipped out my ass." Evyn huffed waking her sheathed sword against the agents again. "Don't use your age as an excuse."

" _Evyn…_ " Natasha warned.

"Oh don't you dare scold me Romanoff." Evyn huffed jumping onto one of the agent's back.

" _I wasn't._ " Natasha sighed. " _I was going to say. Behind you._ "

Evyn blinked and turned her head, letting out a gasp. She jumped off the agent's back just in time to see the other agent hit the other. "Well…when in doubt. Use friendly fire." She took her gun out and shot the agent's legs. "As a distraction."

" _What is that? Demon hunt 101?_ " Clint asked.

"No. It's 105." Evyn smirked using the blunt of her gun to hit another agent.

" _We have an Enhanced in the field._ " Steve called out.

" _Clint's hit!_ " Natasha called out.

Evyn turned her head and took one step to the left dodging a blue streak.

" _Somebody want to deal with that bunker?_ " Natasha asked. " _Thank you._ " A few minutes later.

" _Stark, we really need to get inside._ " Steve stated.

Evyn dodged another blue streak, listening for the snow meeting feet, and the disturbance in the wind. She turned her com off and called out. "You know. Demons runs faster, and quieter than you." She took her sheathed sword and quickly held it out watching the blue streak hit it and tumbling over, revealing a 18 year old boy. "Told you." Evyn smirked.

The boy growled and looked up at her.

Evyn stopped in her tracks seeing the boy's face. Eyes similar to hers, but his face so much like the boy she fell in love with so long ago. The enhanced boy took off after Evyn's pause.

"It can't be…" Evyn muttered.

She shook her head and turned her com back on.

" _Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac._ " Natasha pointed out.

" _I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone, the better._ " Thor explained. " _You, Stark, and Lady Sparda secure the scepter_."

" _Copy that._ " Steve responded. " _Evyn_."

"I heard. Just need a ride." Evyn hummed, jumping on to one of the Hydra vans and getting behind the wheel.

" _Find the scepter._ " Thor exclaimed.

"We know." Evyn hummed driving the van to the compound.

" _And for gosh sake, watch your language!_ " Tony exclaimed.

Evyn smiled and let out a giggle.

" _That's not going away any time soon._ " Steve sighed.

"You started it." Evyn hummed "Get on."

Steve nodded and hoped onto the van.

* * *

" _We're locked down out here._ " Natasha explained.

"Then get to Banner. Time for a lullaby." Steve explained walking into the Hydra compound with Evyn right behind him.

"Do we head up?" Evyn asked.

"Yup." Steve nodded looking up the stairs. 'Let's."

* * *

Evyn kicked a Hydra agent down the stairs, while Steve knocked on back into a hallway.

"Baron Strucker." Steve greeted with a nod. "Hydra's number one hug."

"Technically, I'm a thug for Shield." Strucker stated.

"Well then technically you're unemployed." Steve pointed out. "Where's Loki's scepter?"

"Are you serious…" Evyn sighed looking at a Hydra agent standing next to her. "Did you hear that?" She smirked and kicked him off the ledge. "Asking straight up…I swear."

Evyn turned her head back to the two males, and narrowed her eyes at the shift in the shadows from the hallway across. She took her gun out and got ready to shoot, only to be pushed back with energy.

"Shit.." Evyn groaned.

" _We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage._ " Steve stated. " _Evyn where are you?_ "

"On the floor." Evyn huffed standing up walking out of the hallway. "You got Strucker?"

Steve look at Strucker and kicked his shield up watching it hit the Hydra scientist and caught his shield. He look at Evyn with a shrug. "Guys, I got Strucker."

" _Yeah, I got something bigger._ " Tony stated.

"I'm heading back to the Quinjet." Evyn stated, walking off rolling her shoulders feeling the sounds slowly stitch back up.

" _Thor, I got eyes on the prize._ " Tony pointed out.

* * *

Evyn turned her com off again, and took out the photo in her pocket. Looking at her holding the two babies, and then a new picture. She bit her lip seeing them. Putting them away, she look up at the cloudy sky.

"Why…" She sighed and made her way back to the jet.

* * *

Here we are!

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!


	20. Part 3: Chapter 2: Farewell Party?

Part III

Chapter 2:

Farwell Party?

Evyn sat at the bar taking sips of her drink, looking at the crowd of people with a small frown on her face. She sighed and took a long sip, and placed the cup down. Licking her lips, she called for another.

"Ah! We have things in common." Tony smiled noticing the 4 glasses surrounding Evyn. "Are you planning on consuming my whole bar?"

"I'm sure you have some hiding." Evyn smiled taking the 5th glass. "Besides. I don't enjoy the cheap shit that I get from shady bars."

"Drinking so much, isn't good for you mortals." Thor hummed taking a sip of his own drink looking at Evyn.

"Ah, she's not completely mortal." Tony stated looking at Thor then at Evyn. "Right?"

"That is true, but I'm still in a human body." Evyn pointed out taking another sip. "Go, enjoy the party. Mingle."

"I should say the same to you." Tony pointed out.

"I'm not big on…these parties." Evyn stated taking a sip. "Last time I was at a party like this, I had to save your sorry ass."

Tony frowned and nodded his head. "Yeah…" He turned and walked off.

"Is there…a story behind that?" Thor frowned watching Tony walk away.

"Job." Evyn stated taking another drink. "And a favor."

* * *

A few hours passed and the party started to die down. Evyn stayed in her spot at the bar, watching Natasha walk around it.

"Need a drink?' Natasha asked the half-breed.

Evyn looked at her glasses and counted each one. "If you can come up with a good one that will last. Then yes."

Natasha smirked and turned around grabbing a variation of drinks and started to mix them together. "I take it you drink a lot."

"Yeah." Evyn nodded watching the Russian woman make the drink. "A little too much but, keeps things at bay."

"Borderline alcoholic?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." Evyn shrugged. "Depends what you call this." She pointed at the crowd of glasses around her. "If this isn't borderline alcoholic, I don't know what is."

Natasha chuckled and pour the clear drink in a Martini glass and handed it to her. "Enjoy."

Evyn smirked and picked it up taking a small sip. She watches the Russian woman make two more of the same drink, just as Banner came by. She decided to tune out the conversation, and enjoyed her drink. She didn't know how long time passed, until Steve placed a beer bottle in front of her.

"I'm hoping you won't take any more drinks." Steve stated looking at Evyn.

Evyn shrugged her shoulders looking at the empty Martini glass. "Depends, what it is exactly." She leaned over to look at the bottle and huffed. "Yeah, not my thing."

"Good." Steve huffed walking off.

Evyn hummed, getting up and grabbing a tall glass and some whiskey.

* * *

"But it's a trick." Clint huffed from his spot on the floor in front of a couch that Evyn as taken as her seat.

Evyn smirked from her spot taking a sip of her whiskey.

"No, no, it's much more than that." Thor laughed.

"'Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power'." Clint recited with a chuckle. "Whatever, man! It's a trick."

"Everything a god does is a trick." Evyn hummed.

"See." Clint smiled pointing at Evyn.

"But my opinions don't count since I'm a half-devil." Evyn quickly stated taking a sip of her whiskey. That earned her a glare from Clint.

Thor chuckled and held his hand out to Mjolnir. "Please, be my guest."

"Really?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." Thor nodded.

That earned a smirk from the archer. He stood up placing his drumsticks down and walked over to the Norse hammer.

"Oh this is going to be beautiful." Rhodey chuckled.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony stated.

Evyn chuckled from her place on the sofa and leaned over to whisper to Hill. "Time to see his pride of being a man, vanish."

Hill bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, looking up at Evyn with a raised eyebrow.

Evyn shrugged and leaned back pulling her knees up close to her chest.

"You know; you look like a kid sitting like that." Clint stated looking at Evyn.

"Just pull the hammer." Evyn huffed.

The archer shrugged his shoulder and look over at Thor. "You know I've seen this before, right?" He reached down and grabbed the handle, pulling it up trying to lift the hammer. He gritted his teeth still trying to lift it before relaxing and looking at Thor. "I still don't know how you do it!"

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony asked looking up at Clint.

"Please, Stark, by all means." Clint stated pointing at the Hammer.

Stark hummed and got up adjusting his jacket and made his way over to the hammer.

"Okay." Hill hummed.

"Oh no." Evyn sighed.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony stated looking at Clint.

"It's physics." Tony stated wrapping the wrist band around his wrist and gripping the handle with two hands. "Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course." Thor nodded.

"I will be re-instituting prima nocta." Tony stated getting into a good form. He then pulled on the Hammer, making no progress. He relaxed and unwrapped his wrist. "I'll be right back."

Evyn watched him run off, and come back with his armor hand. She bit her lip seeing him trying to pull it again, only for nothing to happen. She watches Rhodey get up and grab his armor hand and help Tony pull it.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asked looking at Tony.

"Are you on my team?" Tony counter asks looking at Rhodey.

"Just represent. Pull." Rhodey huffed.

Next up is Banner. He walked over and started pulling hard only to pull back still screaming shaking his arms with a smile on his face. He looks around at the unimpressed faces of everyone.

Followed up is Steve, who came up with a smirk on his face.

"Go ahead, Steve. No pressure." Tony stated.

"All the pressure." Evyn hummed looking at her half empty glass.

Steve rolled up his sleeves and gripped the hammer's handle tight.

"Come on, Cap." Tony stated.

Steve began to pull, making small movement with the hammer, earning a concerned look from Thor and a curious look from Evyn. Steve relaxed and tried again only for nothing to happen. He sighed and pulled away, walking back to his seat.

"And, Widow?" Tony asked looking at Natasha.

"Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered." Natasha stated leaning back and taking a sip of her beer.

"Then, Evyn." Tony stated looking at the half-devil.

"Excuse me, what?" Evyn coughed pulling her cup away.

"Your turn." Tony smiled.

"Nope. Half-devil here. I don't touch things belonging to gods unless I get paid." Evyn stated and then pointed at Thor. "Besides, I don't know what reaction that hammer would have with an unholy demon touching it."

"Don't talk so low about yourself, come on." Clint huffed hitting Evyn's leg with the drum stick.

"Sadly, I would have to agree." Thor sighed. "Even though she is a daughter of a great warrior, he is still a devil, and that blood runs through her."

Evyn shrugged and took a sip of her whiskey.

Tony shrugged. "Al deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged."

"You bet your ass." Clint chuckled.

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Hill called out pointing at Clint.

Steve let out a sigh. "Did you tell everyone about that?"

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code." Tony asked ignoring Steve. "'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints', is, I think, the literal translation."

"Yes." Thor hummed standing up from his seat. "It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." He reached over and picked up the hammer with ease and throwing it in the air and catching it. "You're all not worthy."

Everyone let out a groan at that. Evyn just smiled at the, before that smile faded into a grimace at the high pitch sound. She stood up looking around at everyone groaning and covering their ears or holding their heads.

Metal creaking got Evyn's attention, taking her gun out she watches as a metal skeleton walk over.

"Worthy…." It gasped out. "No." It stated after staring at them. "How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Stark." Steve said.

"Jarvis." Tony called out.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep." It stated. "Or I was a-dream."

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Tony muttered looking at his tablet.

"There was this terrible noise." It whined bringing its mechanical hand up to its head. "And I was tangled in…in…strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." It stated. "But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor questioned looking at it.

" _I see a suit of armor around the world._ " A recording of Tony's voice came out.

"Ultron." Bruce gasped looking at Tony.

"In the flesh." The machine, Ultron, stated. "Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready."

Evyn tilted her head to the side getting her guns ready.

"I'm on a mission." Ultron stated.

"What mission?" Natasha questioned.

"Peace in our time." Ultron stated, just as iron suites crashes through the walls.

Evyn got down on her knees and began to shoot the suits. With a frown, she took Ophion out and stabbed one of the suits. Standing up she ducked dodging another suit, and sighed.

After the fight Ultron sighed. "Well that was dramatic." It turned to look at Tony. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" It looks down and lifted the broken suite. "With these? These puppets" It crushed the suite's head and threw it. "There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction."

Thor threw his hammer at the suite watching it crumble in parts, as he caught it. Evyn lowered her gun and sword, looking at Tony.

"I had strings….but now I'm free."

* * *

Welp, that happened.

Ultron is born now. Originally I had this chapter being super long, but I decided to cut it short because, why not. So expect the new chapter either later today or early tomorrow.

Until then, let me know what you think.

See you next time!


	21. Part 3: Chapter 3: Ultron

Part III

Chapter 3:

Ultron

Evyn leaned against the wall going through her thoughts and humanity in itself. She lifted her head seeing Thor dressed in his usual clothing. "You know, I was thinking Thor. Why no one could pick up your hammer. Other than not being worthy…" She look over at Thor who stopped in his tracks to listen to her. "Humans…no matter how much I envy them…they are worse than demons. They choose to do evil with no reason other than selfishness."

Thor looked at her. "I take it this is one of these situations."

"He lied to you. In a sense." Evyn sighed. "He tried to do right, but brought evil."

Thor nodded and walked off towards the lab with the half-devil right behind him. He made his way over to Tony and easily lifted him up by his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bruce called out, reaching to stop Thor, but was stopped by Evyn who had the sheath of her sword pointing at his neck.

"It's going around." Clint called out looking at Thor and then at Evyn.

"Come on, use your words, buddy." Tony chocked out looking at Thor.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor stated glaring at Tony.

"Thor! The Legionnaire." Steve called out walking over.

Evyn put her sword away and walked over to Thor just as he placed Tony down shoving him.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north." Thor explained. "And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"Genie's out of that bottle." Natasha sighed. "Clear and present is Ultron.

"I don't understand." Dr. Cho stated looking at the broken robots, then over at Tony. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

Evyn frowned hearing Tony laughing. She stood up straight glaring at him. "You got to be…"

"You think this is funny?" Thor questioned.

"No." Tony stated turning to Thor. "It's probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so…It is, it's so terrible." Tony stated with a small giggle.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor hissed out.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it is funny." Tony stated walking up to Thor, glaring at him. "It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time." Bruce muttered.

"Really? That's it?" Tony snapped glaring at Bruce. "You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce stated.

"We didn't. We weren't even close." Tony countered. "Were we close to an interface?"

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here." Steve stated looking at Tony. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than Shield.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked looking around.

"No, it's never come up." Rhodey stated with a shrug.

"Saved New York?" Tony asked again. "Recall that?"

"Stark, if this is about a Thank you, then you already got it after that." Evyn snapped.

"No, it's not about a thank you. A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's…that's the endgame." He look around at everyone in the room again. "How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together." Steve stated looking at Tony with worried eyes.

"We'll lose." Tony countered.

"Then we'll do that together, too." Steve stated. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller.

* * *

In Sokovia, the Maximoff twins made their way up to the old church in the center of town. Pietro look at his younger twin.

"You sure, about this?" Pietro asked looking at his sister.

"Not entirely, but yes." Wanda nodded opening the gate and walking in. Looking around, she spots a figure on the chair waiting. "Talk, and if you are wasting our time…"

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? Ultron asked from his seat. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief." There was a long pause before he spoke up. "You're wondering why you can't look inside my head."

"Sometimes it's hard." Wanda stated. "But sooner or later, every man shows himself."

Ultron stood up revealing himself to the twins. "I'm sure they do. But you need something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter."

"I didn't expect," Wanda started looking at Ultron closely. "But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." Ultron pointed out with a shrug. "Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create…smaller people? 'Children'. I lost the word, there. Children designed to supplant them, to help them end."

"Is that why you've come to end the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

"I've come to save the world." Ultron stated. "But also….yeah." He shrugged.

* * *

At the Hydra compound, Ultron lead the twins to the main workshop where robot and mechanical part were spread apart.

"We'll move out right away." Ultron explained. "This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work."

Wanda look around and said slowly, "All of these are…."

"Me." Ultron finished. "I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony." He explained. "They're discordant. Disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads…"

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro interrupted with a sigh.

"And make them martyrs?" Ultron asked flying towards the twins. "You need patience. Need to see the big picture."

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little pictures." Pietro stated bluntly. "I take them out and look at them, every day."

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records." Ultron stated.

"Don't remember our parents. Uncle and aunt died that day." Pietro corrected with a snarl. "The records are not the picture."

"Pietro." Wanda whispered grabbing his arm.

"No, please." Ultron said looking at the elder twin.

Pietro look at his sister and explained. "We were 10 years old. Having dinner, the four of us. Uncle was telling us stories of our parents again. Like he always did…when the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our uncle and aunt go in and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed, and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just…sits there in the rubble. Three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word."

"'Stark'." Wanda stated looking at Ultron.

"We were trapped for two days." Pietro stated.

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, 'This will set it off'. We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Wanda stated.

"I know what they are." Pietro muttered.

Ultron looked at the twins closely. "I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them. But you will tear them apart. From the inside." He explained looking at Pietro then at Wanda.

* * *

Evyn leaned against the table with a sigh, looking at the rising sun when Steve walked in with a tablet in his hands. She sat up straight, watching Steve handing it over to Thor while Tony walked over to get a glimpse of the tablet.

"What's this?" Tony questioned.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve explained looking at Tony.

Tony caught the tablet just as Thor shoved it into his chest. Flipping it over he looked at it. "And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us."

"This is a smoke screen." Natasha explained looking at the picture. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve muttered.

"Yeah…I bet he…." Natasha trailed off looking at the computer screen. She typed a few things and let out a sigh. "Yeah. Everything we had on Strucker's been erased."

"Not everything." Steve stated looking at the group.

Evyn raised her eyebrow at that. "What you mean?"

Steve waved everyone to follow him.

* * *

Evyn sat on the table looking through the box and through the files that Steve showed them reading each one carefully.

"Known associates. Strucker had a lot of friends." Steve pointed out.

"Friends. Didn't know he knew that word." Evyn muttered opening a file and then closing it.

"Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce stated opening another file.

"Wait." Tony stated looking at the file that Bruce is holding. "I know that guy." He took the file from Bruce looking it over. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms." He handed the photo over to Thor.

Evyn leaned over to look at it.

"There are conventions. All right? You meet people." Tony stated looking at Steve. "I didn't sell him anything." He looks over the file again before speaking. "He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all every Ahab."

"This?" Thor asked pointing at the tattoo on his arm.

"It's a tattoo, I don't think he had it." Tony stated.

Evyn leaned over the boxes to look at the tattoos they're talking about. "Wait…that's not a tattoo."

Thor nodded his head and point at the man's front neck. "Those are tattoos." He then pointed at his side neck at a burn like mark. "This is a brand."

Bruce turned around and looked up the brand, before speaking up. "Yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief'. In a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Wakanada." Bruce stated and turned around trying to pronounce the word. "Wakanda."

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Tony muttered to Steve.

Steve leaned in with narrowed eyes. "I thought your father said he got the last of it."

"I don't follow." Bruce stated walking over to them. "What comes out of Wakanda?"

"The strongest metal on Earth." Tony stated.

Evyn followed Steve's gaze to the shield, then up to Tony.

"Where's this guy now?" Steve asked turning to Tony.

"Africa?" Evyn hummed looking at Steve. "It's just a guess."

* * *

"This the place." Evyn muttered pulling her hood up. "Gross."

"Won't be here too long. Come on." Tony stated getting geared up.

"Banner, you stay here." Steve stated looking at Bruce.

The doctor nodded his head. "Alright."

Evyn sighed. "Let's go get Stark's illegitimate robot child."

"He is not…well okay you might be right." Tony hummed flying towards the ship.

* * *

"Stark. He's a sickness!" Ultron hissed.

"Aw. Junior." Tony sighed lowering himself down onto the walkway of the ship with Thor, and Steve behind him.

Evyn carefully walking on the lower deck below them getting a good eye on Ultron and the twins.

"You're gonna break your old man's heart." Tony added looking at Ultron.

"If I have to." Ultron stated looking at Tony.

Evyn shifted closer to the shadows drawing her guns out slowly. Her long black trench coat swaying slightly as she shifted.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor stated.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron stated looking at the three heroes.

"He beat me by one second." Tony stated turning his head slightly to Thor.

"Yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark." Pietro stated walking forward looking at the older male. "It's what? Comfortable?"

"Is it me or does he sound like someone we know." Tony muttered looking at his two companions.

"Focus." Evyn hissed through the coms.

Pietro shifted his eyes slightly downwards to the missiles, narrowly spotting Evyn's hiding spot. "Just like old times."

"This was never my life." Tony stated following Pietro's gaze to the missiles.

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve stated taking a few steps forward.

"Aw, we will." Wanda cooed looking at Steve with a small smirk on her lips.

"I know you've suffered." Steve noded.

"Her smirked looked like…" Tony muttered.

"Focus." Evyn hissed again.

Ultron made a disgusted sound and shook his head. "Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor called out.

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'." Ultron pointed out.

Tony hummed at that. "What's the vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Ultron stated with a happy tone. "Because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan."

Evyn watched as Ultron pushed Tony back with a last while two robots attacked Steve and Thor. She got her guns read, watching Tony and Ultron fight in the air. She turned her head and punched one of the smugglers, using the blunt end of her guns she started to whack them and knock them out. "Play time?"

" _Yup."_ Clint hummed.

"Great." Evyn smiled and kicked one of the smugglers hard shooting another one in their leg.

* * *

" _Thor, status._ " Steve called out.

" _The girl tried to warp my mind._ " Thor explained. " _Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty…._ "

Evyn frowned at the trail off as she flipped another smuggler and walking through the lower deck. "Steve, I don't like the sound of that."

" _Stay sharp._ " Steve told her.

Evyn bit her lip looking around. She stopped hearing soft footsteps behind her. She narrowed her eyes when she felt a sudden flinch in her mind, and the devil within growled. She turned around quickly with her normal arm turning into that of her devil narrowly missing Wanda's neck.

Wanda backed off staring at Evyn in pure horror.

Evyn raised an eyebrow at her, crystal blue eyes now red. Her voice slightly deeper as she speaks. "Trust me kid. You don't want to do that." She turned her head slightly to see Wanda gone.

"Soon enough, you're going to go through this too kids." She muttered her body turning back to normal as she walked off.

"Clint, you good?" Evyn later called out looking around.

" _Mostly._ " Clint grunted. " _Who's ever standing, we got to move!_ "

Evyn frowned at the radio silence. "Um…guys?"

" _Guys?_ " Clint called out. " _Shit…_ "

"Stark is taking care of Ultron." Evyn stated walking around. "We find the others?"

" _Yeah…_ "

Evyn looked up to see Steve on the floor without his mask on. "Found Cap."

" _Good, think Thor can handle himself?_ "

"He's a god. He should be." Evyn muttered jogging over to the captain, and grabbing his arm. "Cap."

" _Natasha, I could really use a lullaby._ " Tony stated over the com.

"Oh shit." Evyn muttered looking up then down at Steve.

" _That's not gonna happen. Not for a while._ " Clint sighed. " _Evyn, bring them over to the quinjet._ "

"Got it." Evyn sighed placing Steve's arm over her shoulders and leads him out, keeping an eye out for Thor. "Any eyes on Thor?"

" _None yet._ " Clint sighed. " _The whole team is down. You got no backup here._ "

"Evyn…?" Steve muttered looking at the half-devil.

" _I'm calling in Veronica._ " Tony stated.

"Be careful." Evyn muttered leading Captain out and spotting Thor. "Clint, found our god."

" _You think you can carry both?_ " Clint asked. " _I'm already close to the quinjet._ "

Evyn hummed and made her way up to Thor. "Thor? Thor."

The god of thunder lifted his head up, seeing Evyn in front of him. "Lady Sparda…"

"Can you walk?" Evyn asked.

Thor breathed heavily and slowly got up, struggling a bit. Evyn sighed and gently placed Steve down. She looked at Thor.

"Please. Don't freak out." Evyn pleaded looking at Thor. "That's to you too Barton."

" _Why?_ "

"I can carry them, but it'll be quicker as a devil." Evyn explained, and burgundy lighting coursed through her, as her body shifted from flesh to scales revealing her devil form. She reached down and easily lifted Steve up over her shoulder and took Thor's arm over her other shoulder. She then quickly dashed towards the quinjet.

* * *

Clint stood outside of the aircraft waiting for Evyn and Tony to come back. He shifted his eyes over towards the ships, where he noticed a burgundy blue making its way over. He frowned noticing a strange creature holding Steve and Thor.

"No…way…." Clint muttered watching it slow down in front of him gently letting each male go.

The devil form vanished revealing a tired Evyn breathing heavily. She looked up at him with worried eyes. "Hey…"

"I'm taking it that was your…"

Evyn nodded her head. "Yeah."

"And it's the same thing as…."

"Yup."

Clint nodded. "Okay then."

"You good?" Evyn asked standing up straight.

"I'm not the one who had a little witch mess with my mind." Clint sighed. "Did you get…"

"Yeah." Evyn nodded helping Steve inside. "Think I gave her nightmares."

"You changed?" Clint asked setting Thor down.

"Just the arm…but I did see…things I already accepted." Evyn muttered.

Clint nodded and turned his head over to the sound of Tony's Iron Man's suite landing with Bruce. "Okay…time to go."

* * *

Welp, that happened. Next is safehouse!

So yeah it really wouldn't be Devil May Cry without a devil trigger, right?

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!

Also, someone special is making a little appearance next.


	22. Part 3: Chapter 4: Safe house

Part III

Chapter 4:

Safe house

Evyn sat on the floor near the pilot seat looking back at the others before looking up at Clint then over at Tony. She shrugged when Tony looked down at her with a sigh escaping his lips when Hill's voice rang out from the com.

" _The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air._ " Hill explained.

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked brining his hand up to his lips in thought.

" _Already on the scene. How's the team?_ "

"Everyone's…." He trailed off looking down a Evyn who pulled her hood up, then over at the others before continuing. "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

" _Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here._ " Hill suggested.

"Run and hide?" Tony asked.

" _Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer._ "

"Neither do we." Tony sighed. He leaned over at turned the video off and look at Evyn. "She got to you too?"

"It's something I already know and accept." Evyn stated looking up at Tony. "It doesn't really phase me."

Tony nodded and walked up towards Clint placing his hand on the head rest. "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good." Clint stated glancing at Tony then back at the dashboard. "If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out."

"Few hours from where?" Tony asked.

"A safe house." Clint stated.

Tony nodded and walked back to his seat, looking at Evyn. "You know where this safe house is?"

"I have an idea." Evyn muttered bringing her knees close. "You should get that checked out."

Tony brought his hand up to his bruise and sighed. "Yeah…how's your wound?"

Evyn look down at her bullet wound that all but healed. "It's good, all healed up."

Tony nodded and leaned over burying his face into his hands.

After a few more hours, Evyn lifted her head up when she noticed the quinjet slowing down and coming down for a landing. She slowly got up walking up to Clint. "We here?"

Clint nodded his head. "Yeah. We are." He look up at her. "Get everyone ready, I'll handle Natasha."

Evyn nodded and pated Tony's shoulder. "Come on, we're here."

Tony nodded and got up to rally everyone.

* * *

Evyn looked around the field while following Clint up to the large house and lead them up the stairs to the porch and to the front door.

"What is this place?" Thor asked looking around the house then over at Evyn and Tony.

"Safe house." Tony shrugged.

"Let's hope." Clint stated as he opened the door. "Honey?" Clint called out. "I'm home."

Evyn looked around the house noticing the mess. She turned her head over to the left where she guessed is the dining room, and a woman with long brown hair walked over with a bulging stomach.

"Hi." Clint smiled. "Company." He added in walking towards her. "Sorry I didn't call ahead."

"Hey." The woman smiled kissing Clint.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony muttered looking at Thor then at Evyn.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura." Clint stated introducing the woman.

"I know all of your names." Laura stated looking at them. She smiled at Natasha who smiled back. She turned her attention to Evyn, and smiled softly. Evyn nodded her head.

Suddenly loud thumbing sounds from the stairs caught their attention. Evyn turned her head over towards where she remembered seeing stairs.

Clint smiled turning around. "Incoming."

"Dad!" A little girl with long dirty blonde hair braided back shouted with a large smile on her face as she ran towards Clint.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Clint exclaimed picking the girl up in a right hug. He then wrap his arm around a young boy with short brown hair. "Hey buddy. How are you guys doing?"

"These are smaller agents." Tony muttered looking at the kids.

"You're impossible." Evyn huffed.

"Look at your face! Oh my goodness!" Clint gasped placing a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" The little girl asked.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Nat asked walking over and immediately caught the little girl and lifted her up in a hug.

"I'll go grab Patty." The boy stated looking up at Clint and then running off towards the stairs.

"Wait…" Evyn muttered looking at Laura and Clint in shock.

"She's here?" Clint blinked surprised.

"Mr. Morrison dropped her off here yesterday." Laura stated licking her lips nervously.

Clint nodded and look at Evyn. "Why don't you hide behind the couch."

"Too late." Evyn stated hearing another thumbing sounds from the stairs. She turned her head and caught a blur of blonde that immediately ran and hugged her waist. "You saw me not too long ago."

Patty looks up at Evyn with her signature pout. "Not too long ago equals to months ago!"

Evyn chuckled and patted her head. "Come on, it was not months ago."

"Your time table is really messed up."

"Yeah, I know." Evyn hummed with a smirk on her face. She look up at Clint who still has his arms open for a hug from his niece. "What's wrong Barton?"

"My own niece ignored me for a woman who could give her nightmares." Clint stated looking at Evyn and Patty. "I'm hurt."

Patty giggled and ran over giving her uncle a hug. "There. Better?"

"Yeah." Clint hummed ruffling her head.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve apologized looking at Laura and Clint.

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "We would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed.

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off Shield's files. I'd like to keep it that way." Clint stated with a smile on his face. "I'd figure it's a good place to lay low."

Evyn smiled and watched Patty head to the kitchen. She looked over at Laura and walked over.

"How's little Natasha?" Natasha asked placing her hands on Laura's stomach.

"She's…" Laura stated looking at Natasha with a strained smile. "Nathaniel."

Natasha's smile faded and got down whispering to the baby. "Traitor."

Evyn smirked. "Glad to know I was right about one thing."

Natasha gave Evyn a glare.

Evyn shrugged and look over at Laura. "How's Patty holding up? It's only been 5 months' after Nina's…"

"She's coping." Laura muttered looking at Evyn with a small smile. "She's only been with her mom for at least a year….and then ripped away."

"What are you going to do about her?" Natasha asked looking at Laura. "Did Nina's will say anything?"

"No…" Laura sighed. "In a sense she still belongs to the orphanage of Capulet City."

"I take it Morrison has been dropping her off every month or so." Evyn muttered.

Laura nodded. "Yeah, or sometimes he would drop her off when Mr. Dante has a job that takes him out of the city."

Evyn nodded her head. "That makes sense…I would help out but…"

"No it's okay." Laura smiled. She made sure Clint wasn't listening and leaned over to Evyn whispering. "The constant money drops helps."

Evyn chuckled. She frowned seeing Thor walk out with Steve right behind him.

* * *

Evyn raised an eyebrow watching Patty shuffling the deck of cards. "Don't tell me you've been teaching your cousins how to play poker."

"We don't bet anything." Patty huffed glaring at Evyn.

"I think she cheats." The boy, Dax, stated with a frown.

"Alright kids. Don't fight." Clint sighed walking down the stairs. "Wait…are you two playing poker?"

"Patty brings it up when these two debate on who's going to do chores at night." Laura stated with a smile. "I don't know who taught her."

"I'm not sorry." Evyn stated looking over at Laura with a weak smirk. She then turned her head to Patty. "You said you didn't bet on anything."

"Chores isn't betting." Patty and Dax stated.

Evyn rolled her eyes and got up. "Geeze, I'm starting to regret teaching you the basics."

Clint chuckled. "Alright, come on."

Evyn smiled watching them leave.

* * *

Later that night, Evyn found herself at the dining table staring at Fury with a raised eyebrow.

"Ultron took you fold out of play to buy himself time." Fury explained looking at the Avengers. "My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

"He's easy to track. He's everywhere." Fury stated with a shrug. "The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though."

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he is." Fury nodded. "But he's not making any headway."

"Wonderful." Evyn huffed revealing a straight flush. She flashed Patty a smirk who returned with a huff.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony stated with a shrug.

"Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that." Fury added in.

"Nexus?" Steve asked.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo." Bruce explained. "Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on earth."

"So, what did they say?" Clint asked looking at the darts in his hand.

"He's fixated on the missiles." Fury said. "But the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom" Tony asked. He quickly moved his head back when 2 darts flew past him hitting the bulls-eye. He turned his head over to Clint who shrugged his shoulders.

"Parties unknown." Fury said.

"We have an ally?" Natasha asked.

"Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing." Fury stated. "Till, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo and find out unknown." Tony said.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha sighed.

"I do. I have you." Fury stated looking at the group. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up." He sighed walking up to the dining table. "Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world." He took a pause to scan over the Avengers and continued. "Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave." He turned around to look at them again. "So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

Natasha said. "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk."

"He scolds us when we use that type of language." Evyn added in looking at her new hand.

Steve turned his attention to the two women. "You know what Romanoff, Sparda."

The two females look at each other with a smirk on their lips.

"So what does he want?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To become better." Steve supplied. "Better than us. He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies." Tony added in. "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

Natasha raised her head up to look at Bruce, who's staring at the picture of a butterfly that Maddie, Clint's daughter, gave her, she asked. "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed."

"They don't need to be protected." Bruce muttered. "They need to evolve." He looks up at the others. "Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Fury asked lowering his drink.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked.

* * *

Here it is!

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!

I'm not sorry about Nina


	23. Part 3: Chapter 5: True Resolve

Part III

Chapter 5:

The true resolve

"I'll go with Cap to Seoul and find the Maximoff twins." Evyn stated pulling her trench coat on.

"Why?" Tony frowned looking at Evyn.

"Think about it." Evyn stated looking at the billionaire. "They only wanted revenge against you right?" When Tony nodded she continued. "I'm betting that Ultron never told them about his real plan. And if the girl can read minds…"

"They'll be divided." Steve realized looking at Evyn. "We can use them against them."

"And we'll know where he plans on pulling his plan." Evyn smirked walking off.

Tony blinked and look at Steve. "I swear, her smirk looks like that Maximoff girl's. I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "Apparently, we all have secrets."

* * *

"Never been to Seoul. Where you think I'll find them if they ran off." Evyn hummed.

"Try the markets. They're a good place to hide in." Natasha said.

"We'll let you know if they're in the lab." Steve stated.

Evyn nodded and jumped out.

The half-breed walked through the market listening to the whole thing through her coms.

" _Did you guys copy that?_ "

"Sure did." Evyn muttered looking around.

" _They're not here, according to Dr. Cho they ran off._ "

"My show then." Evyn smiled. She made her way through the crowd looking around for twins that stood out. "Status?"

" _Cap's playing around with Ultron._ " Clint stated.

"Lucky bastard." Evyn huffed.

She continued to walk, but stopped when she noticed the twins. She smirked. "Found them."

" _Great….help would be great._ " Clint huffed.

Evyn walked up to them and stopped just as Pietro turned to her. She smirked watching him jump back in shock. "Hey there kids."

"What do you want?" Pietro hissed griping Wanda's hand tightly.

"A truce." Evyn stated, looking at them. "I'm sure you found out about Ultron's true resolve?"

"What of it?" Wanda asked.

"Then you know he lied to you." Evyn said. "We want to protect everyone here on earth. Yes, sometimes…there are casualties, but we try not to."

"Why should we trust you?" Pietro questioned.

Evyn sighed and reached down to her pockets and pulled out a photo. "Take it from someone who lost their chance at happiness but is willing to try again." She then turned the photo around looking at the twins' facial reaction.

Wanda widen her eyes and look up at Pietro who mirrored her reaction. Slowly he reached down and took out his own photo and looked at it.

It's an exact match.

Wanda look at her mother in the picture then up at Evyn seeing the similarities. "You…."

"I'm sorry." Evyn sighed putting the photo away. "This…this is my fault."

The twins look at each other then at her. "Prove it." Pietro stated.

Evyn sighed and rolled her shoulders and started with the eldest. "Your name is Pietro Nikolas Maximoff born December 6 weighing 6.7 lbs and 19 inches." She looked over at Wanda. "Your name is Wanda Eva Maximoff born Decemer 6 weighing 6.6 lbs and 18 inches." She stated looking at the two a small smile forming on her lips. "Pietro's middle name is of his grandfather Nikolas Maximoff and Wanda's middle name is of her grandmother Eva Sparda. My mother." She look at Wanda who has tears rolling down her face. "But you saw that, right?"

Wanda bit her lip blinking back the tears and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "Mami…." She whimpered gripping tightly on Evyn.

Pietro scratched his nose and wrapped his arms around Evyn burring his head into her neck. "I…I can't believe it…"

"Yeah, well. I love to keep on cuddling you but, we have to stop Ultron come on." Evyn sighed wiping their tears away. "Barton, status?"

" _Cap and Ultron are on a train. You found them?_ "

"Yup." Evyn stated looking at her kids. "Come on, and make your mother proud."

The twins look at each other and nodded.

* * *

Evyn took her guns out and waited for Pietro to run and knock Ultron down. She watched as Ultron slowly got up but got blocked by two metal blockades pulled down by Wanda. When Ultron turned around, Evyn gave a smile.

"Please, don't do this." Ultron pleaded with Wanda.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda asked.

"Pietro move!" Evyn shouted shooting at Ultron.

Pietro widen his eyes and quickly moved dodging a blast from Ultron. Evyn swore when Ultron flew off. She ran towards the driver of the train with Steve right behind her.

"This isn't good." Evyn hissed looking up. "Fuck." She turned her head over to the twins and walked over to them.

" _Cap, Sparda, you have eyes on Nat?_ " Clint asked.

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" Steve shouted.

" _Do you have eyes on Nat_?"

"Go!"

Evyn cursed seeing civilians in front of the train. "Damn it."

Steve leaned out and turned around to look at the twins. "Civilians in out path."

Pietro nodded and took off running.

"Can you stop this thing?" Steve asked Wanda.

"I-I…" Wanda stuttered looking at Steve then at Evyn.

The half-devil nodded her head placing a hand on her shoulder, just as the train jerked going through a building. Wanda nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath in. She aimed her powers down towards the wheels on the train, trying to stop them. Evyn nodded her head and look out the window watching Pietro moving civilians out of the way, just as the train came to a slow stop. Wanda let out a sigh and ran out to catch up with her brother.

"They're good." Evyn stated walking up to Steve.

"Yeah…" Steve asked looking at Evyn in confusion.

Evyn hummed in thought. "But they're still little shits." She smirked looking at Steve. "Gonna scold me?"

Steve let out a groan and turned around. "Will you just let it go."

"Nope." Evyn smiled patting his back and walking out of the train, towards her kids.

"I'm fine." Pietro breathed out leaning against a wall. "I just need to take a minute."

Evyn opened her mouth to congratulate Pietro when Steve came up behind her.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." Steve walking over to them.

"The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked Steve.

"Stark will take care of it." Steve said.

"No he won't." Wanda muttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy." Steve stated.

"He's….something." Evyn stated with a shrug. "He's better than before."

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda said looking at Steve then at her mother, and back to Steve.

"She's got a point." Evyn mused looking up at Steve.

Steve licked his lips and turned his head. "Stark, come in." A pause. "Stark." Another pause. "Anyone on coms."

Evyn look at her two kids, then back at Steve.

Wanda licked her lips and spoke up. "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?"

"How are we gonna get back then?" Evyn asked crossing her arms.

* * *

Evyn leaned back against the wall watching the wo scientist working on the Cradle, just as Steve walked in with her two kids behind him.

"I'm gonna say this once." Steve started.

"How about 'non-ce'?" Tony asked.

Evyn bit her lip to keep her laughter to herself. She raised an eyebrow at her son who gave her a confused look.

"Shut it down!" Steve growled.

"Nope! Not gonna happen." Tony argued.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve argued back.

"And you do?" Bruce countered. "She's not in your head."

"I know you're angry." Wanda said walking up slowly.

"Oh, we're way past that." Bruce stated. "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

Evyn looked at them and bit her lip, reaching down for her gun slowly.

"Banner, after everything that's happened." Steve started.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony interrupted.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda shouted.

"This isn't a game!" Steve added.

Pietro rolled his eyes and looked at his mother, he gestured to the room with raised eyebrows. Evyn looked down at her guns then at her son. She shrugged and nodded her head a smirk playing on her lips. Pietro just smiled and ran unhooking all the wires to the Cradle.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" Pietro asked.

A loud gunshot rang out and the glass under Pietro shattered dropping the boy.

"Pietro!" Wanda shouted.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony said turning to the computer behind him.

Steve narrowed his eyes and threw his shield against the power source near the Cradle. Tony called out to his armor and blasted Steve away. Wanda got ready to use her powers when Bruce went up and wrapped his arm across her neck and holding her arms down.

"Go ahead, piss me off." Bruce hissed.

Evyn took her sword out and held it against the back of Bruce's neck feeling him tense up. She took out her gun with her other hand held it up at Clint. "Don't you dare." She hissed.

"Evyn…" Bruce hissed.

"Mami…move." Wanda gasped out.

Evyn nodded and drew her blade back, making a small nick in Bruce's skin, before putting it back and took her second gun aiming it at Clint. "Hey there."

"Evyn…did she just…" Clint trailed off.

"She did." Evyn shrugged. She put her guns down just as Thor made his appearance. She watch him jump on the Cradle and raise his hammer up. "Okay then."

"You're not gonna stop him?" Wanda asked looking at her mother.

"I trust him more than I trust these people." Evyn huffed.

Suddenly the Cradle burst open knocking the god of thunder down, out came a humanoid of red skin and green accents on his body. With a yellow stone on his forehead, which caught Evyn's attention. The humanoid stared at Thor and tackled him, Thor easily caught him and flipped him over through the glass. Evyn walked up to Thor looking at the humanoid who is now floating looking out at New York. It's body slowly was clothed in green as it floated down to the group.

"I am sorry. That was….odd." It said. It turned to Thor and added in. "Thank you."

"Thor." Steve called out looking at the god of thunder. "You helped create this?"

"I've had a vision." Thor supplied. "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that." He pointed at the golden stone on the humanoid's head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce asked.

"The mind stone." Evyn gasped in realization, walking up to the humanoid. She grabbed its head and pulled it down to get a better look. She then turned to Thor. "They really exist?"

Thor nodded his head. "Yes."

"The…mind stone?" Bruce frowned.

"It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor supplied.

Evyn turned to look at the group. "They can affect anything, a god, one of the big guns down in hell, and a being of no end."

"They why would you bring." Steve started.

"Because Stark is right." Thor interrupted.

"Oh…it's definitely the end times." Bruce muttered.

"Believe me. You'll know first." Evyn added in with a hint of venom in her voice.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor stated.

"Not alone." The humanoid stated gently pushing Evyn to the side and taking a step forward.

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked.

"W-We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new." Tony said looking at the humanoid.

"I think I've had my fill of new." Steve grumbled.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron." It said.

"You're not?" Steve asked.

"I'm not Ultron." It stated. "I am not Jarvis. I am…I am…"

"I looked into your head." Wanda spoke up looking at it. "And saw annihilation."

"Look again."

"Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint grumbled.

Evyn went for her sword when Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. Thor looks up at everyone and spoke. "Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're noting compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…"

"Is it?" Steve asked looking at Thor then at the humanoid. "Are you? On our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple." It said.

"Well it better get that simple real soon." Clint muttered.

"I am on the side of life." It stated looking over everyone. "Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked.

"You." It stated.

"Where?" Bruce asked.

"Sokovia." Clint stated. "He's got Nat there, too."

"If we're wrong about you…if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be. What will you do?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to kill Ultron." It said. "He's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So. He must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others." He looks down at his hands in thought before continuing. "Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." With that he picked up Mjolnir with ease holding it out to Thor.

Evyn widen her eyes at that and bit her lip hard trying not to laugh. She turned around to look at everyone. "Well…looks like he's worthier than you all. You all must be little shits." With that she walked off nudging her kids to walk.

"Right…" Thor hummed and followed after them patting Tony's shoulder. "Well done."

* * *

"Do you have something for magical stuff?" Pietro sked his mother, while he got changed.

"Yeah, I do." Evyn nodded opening up a locker. "In fact an old friend, had all these demonic books with him. I would read then none stop."

"Was that before or after father?" Wanda asked.

"Both." Evyn said looking through the trench coats. "They guy I traveled with had connections. When I wasn't doing his trash, I would read or hang out with your father." She pulled out a scarlet colored trench coat and tossed it to her daughter. "He actually hated when I would read on our dates."

Pietro chuckled at that. "What…happens after this?"

Evyn hummed running her fingers through her silver locks. "That's up to you. The choices are, either stay with the Avengers, learn the family business, or well, find what makes you happy."

"What about you?" Wanda asked putting the trench coat on. "What will you do?"

"I usually stay low." Evyn said. "Do work, but now that infinity stones are in play, I'll have to make up for lost times. Maybe check out the good old demon library."

"There's a demon library?" Clint asked from the door way looking at Evyn.

Evyn turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Believe it or not, but there are."

Clint hums and looks at the kids. "Just because they came from you, doesn't mean I'll trust them. Much."

"As long as you don't go out and try to kill them. I'm fine." Evyn smiled, but frowned and look at her kids. "Shit…can…either of you…heal?"

The twins look at each other then at her, confused.

* * *

Ta-da!

This happened.

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!


	24. Part 3: Chapter 6: Battle of Sokovia

Part III

Chapter 6:

Battle of Sokovia

Evyn stood on the sidewalk helping people leave, and watching the cars pass by. She walked across the street towards the others and took her gun out, she lifted her head up looking at the Ultron bots that are flying about. She aimed and shot her first bullet watching a bot fly to the ground.

"Party time." She sighed looking at everyone. "Come on! Move!"

She ran off towards the bridge shooting the bots and covering the people. "Get across the bridge now!" She turned her head seeing Wanda pulling up a force field. The devil hunter nodded her head and shot another bot that climbed up the bridge.

Evyn stopped in mid-step feeling the ground shake. She looked around seeing a crack form behind her, and the land beyond the crack, rising. Evyn widen her eyes and took a step back. "Well…shit." She muttered and ran jumping onto the rising land. "What the hell is going…" She turned her head seeing the bots levitating in the air, and Ultron's voice speaking out.

" _You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack, with the weight of your failure._ "

Evyn rolled her eyes and shot the bot down only for another to take its place. She shot that one also.

" _Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me._ " Another bot came up behind Evyn, only to be shot by her.

" _It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world._ "

Evyn looked at the bot and shot it. "Technically, it'll be metal and demons. Get your facts straight."

She ran off towards the screaming shooting any of the bots that came into her view. She got on top of a car and shot the bot that got close, she slid off and opened the door looking at the family. "Hurry, get into safety."

The man nodded and quickly got out, while the woman got the children out and they ran.

Evyn sighed and shot another bot just as Steve's voice came alive on the com.

" _Stark, you worry about binging the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off._ "

Evyn smirked and shot another bot, and ran towards the screaming.

* * *

Wanda whimpered, after being flung into a building, she crawled into a corner and gasped out. "How could I let this happen?"

"Hey, Hey, you okay?" Clint asked leaning down to look at Wanda.

Wanda shook her head and gasped out. "This is all our fault."

"Hey, look at m." Clint said looking at Wanda, only now noticing the similarities that the girl shares with Evyn, from the eyes to the face. He continued on talking. "It's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares? Are you up for this? Are you?" He took in a deep breath and continued. "Look, I just need to know. Because the city is flying. Okay. Look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense."

Blasts and one bullet, came from the wall earning a panic gasp from Wanda, and a distant, "Sorry!" was heard. Clint rolled his eyes and shot through the hole and got back down on his knees.

"Apparently, Evyn is having the time of her life right now." Clint sighed and look at Wanda carefully, and went on. "But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll tell your mother, and send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door," He look back at the door then over at Wanda. "You are an Avenger." He smiled and stood up. "All right. Good chat." He walked out the door.

Wanda sat there taking in deep breathes and started thinking.

* * *

Evyn turned to Clint with a raised eyebrow. "Good chat?"

"Yeah, good chat." Clint nodded shooting another arrow at a bot. "She looks like you."

"Good or bad?" Evyn asked taking out her sword and slicing the bot's head off.

"Depends how you look at it." Clint said looking at Evyn.

Evyn smirked ad shot another bot. "You know a godfather and godmother position is still open."

"I'll take family friend." Clint huffed shooting another.

Suddenly the door where Wanda was hiding, opened up. Evyn turned her head, watching her daughter walk out her eyes glowing. Wanda used her powers to knock the bots away. She looks at Clint and Evyn breathing heavily.

Clint nodded and started walking off with the two females next to him. "All right, we're all clear here."

" _We are not clear!_ " Steve shouted through the com. " _We are very not clear!_ "

"All right, coming to you." Clint stated.

"Sounds like the party is with the Cap." Evyn smiled. She turned to her daughter, only to see her son come pick Wanda up, and run off shouting.

"Keep up, old man!" Followed by, "Hi mom!"

Clint sighed and held up his arrow aiming it at Pietro. "Nobody would know…Nobody."

"Clint." Evyn chuckled.

Clint looked at Evyn then sighed putting his bow and arrow down. "It'll go like this, 'The last I saw him, an Ultron was sitting on him, Yea, he'll be missed, that quick little bastard. I miss him already'. That's believable, right?"

"Depend who you're telling it to." Evyn hummed following after Clint. "Just know, he does have my blood in him, meaning…"

"Damn it. Your right." Clint sighed.

* * *

Pietro dropped Wanda in front of the barricade here the police are. Wanda immediately used her powers to destroy the bots that started to run over to them.

"Hold your fire!" The captain of the police shouted.

Pietro came running only for a bullet to graze his shoulder, he stopped to look at the wound then at the police. He sighed and looked at it again, only to widen his eyes at the broken skin that slowly stitch itself together leaving no graze only the left over blood. He blinked slowly and shook his head.

Evyn helped everyone inside a building watching clouds start to encase the city with a sigh. She looks around at all the civilians and pulled her daughter close placing a kiss to her head. "You good?" She asked.

Wanda look up at her mother and nodded her head. "Yeah…yeah I'm good."

Evyn nodded and walked out of the building looking around. "This isn't good…"

" _What do you got, Stark?_ " Steve's voice came alive through the com.

" _Huh? Oh, nothing great._ " Tony sighed. " _Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear._ "

" _I asked for a solution, not an escape plan._ " Steve stated.

"I don't think there is a solution." Evyn sighed.

" _Sparda's kind of right. Impact radius is getting bigger every second._ " Tony explained. " _We're gonna have to make a choice._ "

" _Cap, these people are going nowhere._ " Natasha stated. " _If Stark finds a way to blow this rocks…_ "

" _Not till everyone's safe._ " Steve stated.

" _Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there._ " Natasha stated.

"She's right Cap _._ " Evyn sighed walking towards them with a frown on her face. "There is no math. We have to make a choice, and well….we have to go with the greater."

Steve looked at her then over at the clouds. "I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha said. She look at Evyn who nodded with agreement, and continued. "There's worse ways to go." She looks over the clouds and sighed. "Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

" _Glad you like the view, Romanoff._ " Fury's stated over the coms. "It's about to get better.

Evyn watch in awe as a Helicarrier came into view. "Well then." She turned her head and smiled seeing her son running up to the bridge to look at it.

" _Nice right? Pulled her out of the mothballs with a couple of old friends._ " Fury explained. " _She's dusty, but she'll do._ "

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve chuckled.

Evyn looked at Steve appalled. "Captain."

Nick whistled over the coms. " _You kiss your mother with that mouth?_ "

Steve frowned and sighed. "Really?"

"It'll never end." Evyn hummed patting his arm.

Pietro came running over and stood next to his mother looking at the Helicarrier in awe. "This is Shield?"

"This is what Shield is supposed to be." Steve nodded.

"What you think?" Evyn hummed wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"This is not so bad." Pietro sighed leaning against his mom. "You chose a cool career Mami."

"Oh no." Natasha called out looking at Pietro. "This is only her hobby. She only does this once a year."

Evyn chuckled at that. "Seems right." She patted his arm.

"Alright, let's load them up." Steve stated turning to the building.

"Let's go." Evyn stated walking off to help evacuate the citizens. She came to a stop and helped lead people to the life boats.

* * *

" _Avengers! Time to work for a living._ " Tony shouted through the coms.

"I'm getting paid?" Evyn smirked.

" _I'll give you extra since you have two extra mouths to feed now._ " Tony stated.

Evyn smiled and ran towards the church. She shot the bots in her way and slipped through the openings shooting more. She turned her head seeing Pietro run up to Wanda.

"Romanoff." Tony called out. "You and Banner better not be playing 'hide the zucchini'."

" _Relax shell head. Not all of us can fly._ " Natasha stated.

Evyn turned her head watching Natasha running in. "Nice of you to join." She smiled shooting another bot.

Natasha shrugged. "What's the drill?"

"This is the drill." Tony pointed at the core of the machine and explained. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose."

Evyn turned her head watching Hulk come in with Ultron floating down in front of them. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor shouted glaring at Ultron.

"God damn it Thor." Evyn grumbled.

Ultron raised his hand, and a hoard of bots came running towards him, earning a groan from Evyn and a sigh from Steve.

"You had to ask." The Captain sighed.

"This is the best I can do." Ultron stated proudly. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well," Tony started with a sigh, looking at everyone. "Like the old man said. Together."

Hulk let out his roar, and the bots came running. Evyn shrugged and backed up. She started to shoot all the bots that came close, watching the blur that's her son run around punching all the bots away.

* * *

Evyn tilted her head watching the body of Ultron fly off, and all the bots running away. "Clean up?"

"They'll try to leave the city." Thor stated.

"We can't let them, not even one." Tony stated.

Evyn turned her head to the church and listened to Steve.

"We gotta move out Even I can tell the air is getting thin," Steve stated. "You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Clint asked looking at it.

"I'll protect it." Wanda stated. "It's my job."

"Then I'll stay back here and protect her." Evyn stated walking in to look at her daughter then at Steve. She watch everyone leave, and watch Pietro run over knocking some of the bots down.

"Get the people on the boats." Wanda stated looking at her twin.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Pietro stated. "Either of you."

"I can handle this." Wanda stated looking at her brother then her mother. She immediately blasted a bot that came running in. "Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before. You understand?"

Pietro hummed and looked at her. "You know, I'm 12 minutes older than you."

"He's got a point." Evyn hummed with a smile on her face. "I would know."

Wanda chuckled. "Go."

Evyn placed a kiss on her head, and walked out. Pietro smiled and ran off.

* * *

She made her way to the lifeboats to check on everything, when she noticed Clint and a boy. She looks up to see a quinjet there and swore. "Clint!" She started running to get in the way, with a blue blur beat her to it. "No…"

She stood there in horror seeing her son standing there with blood pouring out. She ran over there fast as soon as he fell, and slid to her knees checking his body. "No…no…no…Pietro…Pietro."

"Evyn…" Clint whispered looking at her.

"No…no…" Evyn whispered pulling his head close to her, tears falling from her gray blue eyes. "No…no…..he…he can't…." She held him close, and let out a small whimper when she felt him grip on to her.

"Evyn, come on." Steve said, slowly taking Pietro from her arms, and guiding her to the life boats.

Evyn leaned against him, looking at her son and smiled weakly, when he gave her a smile, as his wounds slowly healed.

Evyn had her son's head on her lap petting his hair, watching his wounds slowly heal. "I almost lost him…"

"Good thing he's your son." Clint sighed looking at Evyn's tear stained face. "Hey, look at that. Devils do cry."

Evyn chuckled weakly and leaned down kissing her son's head. "I love you…so much. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too…Mami." Pietro whispered. "I'm happy we finally found you."

Evyn smiled weakly and whimpered.

"Where's Wanda…" Pietro muttered.

"She's coming. She's safe." Evyn whispered petting his head. "Rest…just…just rest."

* * *

I'll be honest. I cried while writing that scene.

Any ways.

Let me know what you think!

Because of time purposes, and checking the release dates for the up coming movies...

Next part is a filler part containing some Civil War things. The following part will be DMC4. After that I'll see what happens.

Let me know in the reviews or PM's if you want Doctor Strange Part in this story or separate. I'll take it to an account.

Well, see you next time!


	25. Part 3: Epilogue

Part III

Epilogue

Evyn smiled at her son who was checking out his jacket with a smirk on his lips. She walked over and placed a kiss on his head. "You know, you look so much better with your natural hair."

Pietro chuckled and scratched his head. "Thanks."

Evyn chuckled and patted his arm. "Go on, go hang out with your sister before we move. Meet me out front."

Pietro nodded and ran off.

* * *

"The rules have changed." Steve started looking at Evyn, Thor and Tony.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony added in.

"And they're just getting more interesting." Evyn smiled.

Steve shrugged at that. "Well, the Vision is artificial intelligence."

"A machine." Tony added.

"So…it doesn't count?" Steve frowned.

"Does it?" Evyn hummed with a smirk.

"No, it's not like a person lifting a hammer." Tony explained.

"Right. Different rules for us." Steve smiled.

"You sure." Evyn frowned.

"Nice guy. Artificial." Tony added.

"Thank you." Steve sighed with a relief.

Evyn rolled her eyes at them.

"He can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone." Thor stated looking at them. "It's safe with the Vision."

"You sure?" Evyn challenged.

"Better in his hands than yours." Thor stated with a smile on his face. "I don't want to come back to another crater."

Evyn shrugged at that. "Seems fair."

Thor chuckled and went on. "And these days, safe is in short supply."

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator…" Steve trailed off.

"It would still go up." Tony pointed out.

"Elevator's not worthy." Steve sighed.

"My god." Evyn groaned. "The Avengers everyone. Can't understand the term 'worthy'."

Thor laughed at the half-devil and sighed. "I'm gonna miss these little talks of ours."

"Not if you don't leave." Tony pointed out.

"I have no choice." Thor said walking off towards the exit. "The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. It's not a coincidence."

The group walked out of the building to the field.

"Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us." Thor continued. "And once all these pieces are in position."

"Triple Yahtzee." Tony added in.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked looking at Thor.

"I do. With Lady Evyn's help of course." Thor nodded.

Evyn nodded her head. "There's rumors going around about big demons answering to a big voice. Mundus is dead, so maybe this might be the guy."

Thor nodded. "I agree." He sighed and patted Tony's chest. "Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." He nodded and raised his hammer up and is swallowed by the rainbow bridge.

Tony hummed looking up then down at the lawn. "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance." He turned around walking towards his car where Pietro is standing wide eye. "I'm gonna miss him, though. And you two are gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears."

"I will miss you, Tony. Evyn." Steve stated.

"I'm indifferent." Evyn hummed.

"Aww, I feel the love." Tony sighed.

Evyn rolled her eyes. "Well, see ya." She waved her son over and walked over to the waiting car.

"Where we going?" Pietro asked getting in the car.

"Capulet City." Evyn stated getting in next to him, and nodded to the driver. "There's some things we need to do."

Pietro nodded. "Alright. Oh, Wanda says she loves you, and be careful."

Evyn chuckled and leaned back. "What you tell her?"

"You can't be careful." Pietro stated.

That earned a loud laugh from the mother.

* * *

Yup. Couldn't help it.

See you next time.


	26. Part 4: Chapter 1: An Old Friend

Part IV

Chapter 1:

An Old Friend

It's been almost a year since the battle of Sokovia, and Evyn has found herself a new apartment in Capulet city, with her son Pietro. The devil hunter leaned against her window looking out to the scenery with a small smile. She glanced down to see her son returning from his errand with bags in his hands. She steps away from the window to the small kitchen. It was about time to call Wanda and check up on her.

"I'm home mom." Pietro called out opening the door and used his speed to run to the kitchen quickly putting all the things away and then putting the plastic bags away and then sat at the couch getting the laptop ready.

Evyn looked at her son with a raised eyebrow and walked towards the door. "Pietro, what did I tell you about your powers?"

"I didn't use them in public." Pietro stated looking at his mother confused only for that confused face to turn into a sheepish look when he noticed the open apartment door. "Uh…whoops?"

Evyn rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Next time, close the door." She walk to the kitchen to grab a drink. "Setting the call up?"

"Yeah." Pietro nodded and scrolled to Wanda's name and pressed the video call button, waiting for her to pick up. "She didn't say anything about a mission, did she?"

"Nope." Evyn said taking a seat next to her son, and placed his glass of water down while holding her glass of wine.

The call screen switched to the live video of Wanda in her room at the Avengers HQ with her long soaked dyed brown hair. The younger of the twins smiled and waved. " _Hi._ "

"Hey there, just finished a shower?" Evyn asked taking a sip of her wine.

Wanda nodded her head. " _Yeah, had some training done earlier._ "

"Not over working yourself?" Pietro asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk on his face.

" _No. I should be asking you that. You're not causing problems for Mami are you?_ "

"I've been good." Pietro said with a chuckle and scratching the back of his head. "I haven't exactly gone a job yet with Mami or Uncle Dante yet."

"Not until you finally get a hand with that sword." Evyn stated putting her wine down and looking at her chuckling daughter. "How's the Avengers life?"

" _It's…interesting. It's like…being in a large family._ " Wanda explained while in thought. " _It's something I never thought of._ "

Evyn chuckled with a nod of her head. "Yeah, it kinda feels like that."

Pietro blinked and look over at his mom. "I thought you didn't like them."

"It's…complicated." Evyn huffed taking another sip of her wine. "So other than, that nothing new?"

" _No. Nothing really._ " Wanda hummed.

Pietro hummed and took a sip of his water. "So what now?"

Evyn went to open her mouth when the phone in the apartment rang. Turning her head towards it, she got up and walked towards the phone and picked up. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Evyn._ "

"Dante? What's up?"

" _A guy is here to talk with ya. He says he knows you._ " Dante explained.

"He knows me? He better not be your old agent. That guy gave me the creeps." Evyn huffed leaning against the wall.

" _It's not him. I…can't tell if he's fully human._ " Dante sighed.

That caught Evyn's attention. "What you mean?"

" _He had a human scent, but also a strong scent of hell. Specifically, a demon._ " Dante stated.

Evyn stayed silent thinking back to her memories, of the one person that matches that description and let out a sigh. "Did he say where I should meet him?"

" _The port. Tonight. You're not really going to meet this guy, are you?_ " Dante asked.

"Yeah. Haven't seen him in a while. Thanks Dante." Evyn said looking down.

" _Just be careful._ "

"I will." With that Evyn ended the call and look over at her son and the live video of her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

" _Nothing._ "

Evyn rolled her eyes and walked over.

* * *

That night, Evyn made her way to the port looking around with a frown on her lips. She sighed scratching her head. "Where is this guy."

Loud screaming caught her attention. Turning her head towards the right, she sees a male running in a panic. Evyn tilted her head to the side watching him running towards her, then she heard it. A loud roar of a motorcycle reaches her ear, looking past the panic male she sees a black motorcycle coming around the corner. And it's diver, is a male body with the head of a skull with flames surrounding it.

Evyn let out a sigh. "So dramatic, as usual."

The skull headed rider better known as, the Ghost Rider, got closer. Evyn let out a sigh when the Ghost Rider finally got his hands on the panic male. Once the scream died away, Evyn turned her head towards Ghost Rider and let out a sigh.

"You haven't changed a bit. Dramatic as ever." Evyn stated with a sigh.

Ghost Rider turned to her, and slowly the flames died away and white skin regrew over the skull, revealing Johnny Blaze standing there with heavy breathes. "Good to see you too, Evyn."

"Why you need to see me? I thought we were done with our partnership." Evyn stated.

"Yeah, but you still owe me a favor." Johnny stated placing a hand on Evyn's shoulder. "This is important."

"What is it?" Evyn frowned.

"Let's just say…vengeance is needed elsewhere." Johnny stated. "I fulfilled my contract with him."

Evyn look at Johnny closely, and sighed. "I hate you so much Blaze…but it's a favor."

* * *

Well...hahaha...funny thing.

I personally love Ghost Rider, and I already planned on including him in the story before I saw the review. So yeah.

This part is going to be fun, hope you all enjoy this. Also:

BACK STORY!

That is all.

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!


	27. Part 4: Chapter 2: Spirit of Vengeance

Part IV

Chapter 2:

Spirit of Vengeance

"Please don't burst into flames." Evyn sighed holding onto Johnny tightly around his torso. "Once was good, twice was uncomfortable, but three times? I'll shoot."

Johnny chuckled driving past a car. "You didn't complain the first times."

"I was curious! I was a stupid ass 22-year-old." Evyn huffed. "And you tried to kill me."

"How was I supposed to know those were demons? Besides you already had a track record." Johnny groaned. "And you did shoot me!"

"It was in the leg. You walked it off!" Evyn shouted.

Johnny rolled his eyes as the past the California sign. "Like that changes anything."

"Hush you." Evyn muttered. "Where exactly are we heading?"

"Los Angeles. It'll be a while till we get there." Johnny stated.

Evyn look up at the night sky with a hum. "I figured…"

* * *

Pietro woke up the next morning with a yawn. Sitting up, he left his room, looking around the living room and then to the kitchen a small frown forming on his lips.

"Mom?" He called out looking around.

He turned towards his mother's room and opened her door to see the room empty. He hummed scratching his head as he made his way back to the kitchen area.

"She must have gone somewhere. But this early?" Pietro mused, taking out the eggs and a pan. He turned his head when he heard the phone ring. Walking over he picked it up.

"Hello?" Pietro blinked when he heard his mother's voice on the other end. "Mom? Where are you?"

He walked over to the stove and cracked an egg listening to his mother. "Personal mission? You don't know when you'll be back?" He frowned watching the egg. "Okay. I understand, I'll tell Wanda when I call her." He paused listening closely. "I'll stay here." He nodded his head and flipped his egg. "Okay. Bye, love you." He ended the call and groaned.

"'I forgot to tell you' is not an excuse." Pietro sighed.

* * *

"Really? 'I forgot to tell you', that's your excuse?" Johnny chuckled looking at Evyn with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth." Evyn huffed putting the phone down, and slipping her jacket on.

"Oh, so it's like what happened before." Johnny hummed.

"You're still hung up on that?" Evyn gasped. "Are you serious?"

"I thought you died!" Johnny stated opening the hotel room door. "But no, it was 'Oh, I forgot to tell you'."

"I thought it wasn't important!" Evyn countered following Johnny.

"The woman I've been sleeping with for a year thought it wasn't important enough to tell me she wasn't completely human." Johnny blinked looking at Evyn. "Really?"

"I didn't know our relationship was gonna last for a year! Besides I thought Mr. Skull face Vengeance would have told you!"

Johnny raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah." Evyn muttered looking down.

Johnny let out a long groan. "You haven't changed. At all."

"Hey, I became responsible." Evyn huffed walking to the motorcycle.

That earned a raised eyebrow.

"Ish." Evyn added in softly.

Johnny smirked and walked towards the motorcycle. "Let's go, it's not that far."

Evyn nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso.

* * *

"Do you still have that weird book?" Evyn asked.

"You could say that." Johnny stated driving. "It's safe."

"It shouldn't be here." Evyn muttered.

"Yeah, but for now it's safe." Johnny stated passing an SUV.

Evyn went to open her mouth, when a sinking feeling washed through her. Looking up she noticed a truck in front of them, with no warning she took her gun out and aimed.

"Evyn?! What the-" Johnny started but the half-devil already pulled the trigger.

"Go around the truck! Go left!" Evyn shouted.

Johnny shook his head and followed her instructions, going past the truck's left side. "What the hell? What was that for?"

"Thought you didn't want blood on your dear bike." Evyn hummed putting her gun away. She turned her head to watch the limp body of the demon fall. "Besides…I'm getting bored."

"Oh no, the dreadful words of a half-devil. Bored." Johnny sighed, taking a side road to an alley.

Evyn leaned back to look at Johnny with a frown. "That's mean."

"Really? The last time you said that, I found you in a half collapsed church with blood everywhere. You still won't tell me what the hell happened!" Johnny pointed out.

"You'll just chastise me! Like always!" Evyn countered. "Hell, you're doing it now!"

"I'm not chastising you!" Johnny argued.

"Yes you are!" Evyn pointed out. "Now you see why we didn't last?"

"We lasted for a year."

"But the whole time we argued." Evyn said.

"You got a point there." Johnny sighed scratching his head.

Evyn hummed and walked past Johnny. "I'm gonna look around, never been to L.A. before. Wonder what people live here."

"You have been to L.A. before!" Johnny shouted at her.

"No I haven't! Not that I can remember." Evyn shouted back with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

Evyn found herself walking down the busy streets of east L.A., taking in the scenery when a group of males walked up to her. She raised an eyebrow at them. "Yes?"

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone?" The bulky male in front of her asked.

"First, woman I'm above my teens." Evyn stated holding one finger up, followed by a second one. "Second, I'm exploring." She then held up a third finger. "Third, I like being alone."

The lanky tatted up male chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek. "You don't have to be all alone."

"Hey!"

The group turned around to see a young Latino male standing there dressed in a black leather jacket with a white rectangle in the middle. The bulky one glared at the male.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" He asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." The young male stated.

Evyn sighed. "This is cute and all, but I should be going."

"Come on, don't be like th…" The lanky male trailed off seeing Evyn's guns. "Oh…oh…"

Evyn pushed his arm off and started to walk off.

"Hey!" The bulky male shouted grabbing Evyn's shoulder.

Evyn turned around and grabbed his arm twisting it earning a groan of pain from him. "Trust me. You don't want to get involved with me." She kicked him down and look at the dumbfounded Latino male. "Thanks for the thought of help. You should go, hate to see a good kid like you get stuck in the wrong crowd." With that Evyn walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Evyn stop in an alleyway, taking her gun out she turned around aiming it at the head of Lavanza. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"I-It's good to see you again, Lady Evyn." Lavanza stuttered looking up at Evyn.

"Haven't heard from you for a good year. I thought I got rid of you." Evyn sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Lady Evyn must leave. This place is not safe. The Dar-" Lavanza started.

"It's safe." Evyn stated.

"No…it was open." Lavanza muttered.

That earned a frown from the half-devil. "What do you mean, 'open'?"

Lavanza look down and vanished.

"God damn it." Evyn hissed.

"Evyn!"

The half-devil turned her head to see Johnny pulling up to her.

"We have a problem." Johnny stated breathing heavily. "The Darkhold is gone."

"You said it's safe." Evyn pointed out putting her gun away.

"I thought it was." Johnny sighed. "We need to find it."

Evyn nodded and look up at the darken sky. "Yeah. We do."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!


	28. Part 4: Chapter 3: A Vow

Part IV

Chapter 3:

A Vow

"Oh god…" Evyn gasped seeing the wrecked car.

Johnny narrowed his eyes seeing the wreck. "Shit…"

"Help!" A young voice called out in desperation. "Please! Please help me!"

Johnny got off the motorcycle after parking it and look at Evyn. "Check on him after I pull him out."

Evyn nodded and got off, watching Johnny pull the young boy out. She walked over and got down on her knees checking on the boy. "Hey, hey."

The boy blinked and turned his head towards her. "M-My brother."

"My friend is checking on him, alright." Evyn stated looking over his injuries. "What's your name kid?"

"G-Gabe…Gabe Reyes." The boy answered.

"And your brother?" Evyn questioned, placing pressure on one of his wounds.

"R-Robbie Reyes." Gabe chocked out. He turned his head and let out a sigh seeing Robbie's leg move. "H-He's okay."

Evyn looked at Gabe. "Hey, Gabe. Look at me."

Gabe turned his head towards Evyn breathing heavily.

"Help is coming." Evyn stated looking at him closely. "Me and my friend are just past byers who saw the wreck. We called help and they're coming. So do this." She smiled softly. "Stay awake. Don't close your eyes. You understand?"

Gabe nodded his head. "Y-Yeah."

Evyn nodded and got up, walking towards Johnny and Gabe's brother. She came to a halt. In front of her is Johnny standing over the new Ghost Rider. "The new contract?"

Johnny turned to her and nodded, walking away from the new Rider. "Yeah, come on let's go."

Evyn let out a sigh and followed after Johnny. "So, now what?"

"Not my problem." Johnny stated getting on his motorcycle, and started it up.

Evyn nodded and got on behind him. "So…favor done now?"

"I guess. I mean unless you want to help him out." Johnny hummed driving away from the wreck, with the distant sounds of sirens coming up.

"I'll think about it." Evyn hummed leaning against Johnny. "But for now, I need a drink. And wash my hands."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

Evyn leaned against the chair in the local bar watching Johnny walking over to the table with two glasses and a bottle. "Thanks."

Johnny nodded and sat down pouring some of the scotch and took a sip. "I don't have much to do now."

"You could help him." Evyn hummed pouring herself a glass and taking a sip.

"Maybe…" Johnny hummed taking another sip. "Evyn."

The said woman hummed with her glass in her mouth.

Johnny looked at her with a small smile. "Thanks for being here. Sorry it wasn't that much fun."

Evyn shrugged placing her glass down. "These things happen. I didn't do much."

"You did." Johnny stated looking at her closely. "You know…I really did miss you."

That earned a cough from the half-devil. She looked at him in bewilderment. "Excuse me? Are you already drunk?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Listen. I missed you, and when I saw the news of New York and saw glimpses of you. I got worried, then Capulet City came up…."

Evyn stared at Johnny closely. "You…been worried for me?"

Johnny looked at her and nodded. "After we separated, I was worried you were going to go back to how you were when I first met you."

Evyn looked down to her scotch deep in thought.

* * *

" _Hey! You alright?"_

 _A young Evyn turned her head to see a young Johnny Blaze walking to her. "What is it to you?"_

 _Johnny raised an eyebrow noticing the slight monotone voice. He looked around the darken city street, then back at her. "It's dangerous for girls like you to hang out here alone."_

 _Evyn shrugged and got up looking at Johnny. "It's peaceful."_

 _Johnny hummed looking her over, then around at the dirty street of the small neighborhood of the city. "Most people would call this a dump."_

 _Evyn turned away from Johnny. "I'm not like most." With that she walked off._

* * *

Evyn let out a small chuckle, Johnny look at her in confusion. The half-devil look at him with a smile on her face. "What part of that were you worried about me?"

Johnny blinked staring at her. "You serious. Evyn, when I saw you that night, you looked like shit. You had a total blank look on you, and it sounded like you had no emotions what so ever."

Evyn hummed pouring herself another glass. "I was what, 21?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah."

Evyn hummed at that. "I had a lot of problems back then…a lot of them."

Johnny looked at her closely.

* * *

" _I see…so he was killed in front of you?" Johnny asked Evyn._

 _The half-devil nodded her head, rubbing her face hard._

" _Hey, hey…" Johnny whispered pulling her arm away from her face. "It's okay to cry."_

 _Evyn looked at him then turned her head away with a frown. "That's a privilege you humans have."_

" _And you." Johnny added in._

* * *

Evyn let out a sigh and stood up. "Well, I should head back home. Pietro must be going crazy."

Johnny nodded watching Evyn walk out of the bar. He turned his head to her empty glass and smiled weakly. "Could've taken my chance…" He brought his glass up to his lips.

* * *

Welp...I'm not done with Johnny Blaze just yet.

Let me know what you think of the chapter!

Also, let me know which one you would like to happen Romance wise: (A. Steve and Evyn), (B. Thor and Evyn), (C. Johnny Blaze and Evyn), (D. Doctor Strange and Evyn), (E. Character of Reader choice and Evyn), (F. No Romance). I'm really stump with this, and want to know what you all think! Either leave your answer in the Review or PM me!

See you next time!


	29. Part 4: Chapter 4: The Accords

Part IV

Chapter 4

The Accords

Evyn yawned walking into the apartment room. "Pietro!"

Silence.

The half-devil frowned closing the door and glance around the area seeing no sign of her son. She glance down to where he usually throws his shoes, only to find none. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed the television remote and turned it on, she then made her way to her room.

" _11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries._ "

That got the half-devils attention. She turned her head towards the television and walk up to the doorway and stood there watching the news.

" _In Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred._ "

"Last month….?" Evyn muttered with narrowed eyes looking at the calendar.

" _Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them._ _Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all._ "

Evyn walked towards the television and turned it off, a frown on her lips. She looks down and went to grab her sword and guns, walking out of the apartment room.

* * *

Pietro stood in front of Dante's desk looking down. "She's been gone for almost a month. When is she getting back?"

"She rode a bike to California." Dante explained. "I don't know how long she spent in California, and I don't know how she got back."

Pietro groaned leaning his head down.

Evyn walked in with a raised eyebrow and slowly closed the door. She waved at Dante who nodded his head towards her.

"I don't know what to do! Should I go ahead and leave to be with Wanda or should I wait for mom?" Pietro groaned looking up at Dante.

Evyn quickly wrapped her arm around Pietro's neck and pulled him up, smiling when she felt him tense up. "You know, you can leave whenever you want."

Pietro blink slowly. "H-Hi mom…."

"Hey." Evyn smiled and placed a kiss to her son's temple, turning her attention to her brother. "So, what has happened? Other than that Lagos thing."

"Pietro is slowly getting use to sensing demons." Dante explains. "Took him out for a hand in hunting."

Evyn nodded lifting herself up onto the desk. "How did he do?"

"Some cuts and bruises, but his speed saved him from the worst." Dante stated with a nod.

Evyn look at her son and smiled. "Seems like you're moving up."

Pietro chuckled. "I guess."

Evyn smirked. She stood up stretching her arms with a yawn. "Well, we should head off. Let's go Pietro."

Pietro nodded his head and left the shop with his mom.

* * *

Later that day, Evyn picked up the ringing phone with a knife in her hand. "Evyn."

" _Evyn, it's Natasha._ "

That got the half-devil's attention. Since Sokovia, it's rare to get a call from the Avengers. "Is the world ending?"

A small weak chuckle went through the receiver. " _You could say that. The U.N. has come up with something called the Sokovia Accords. This allows them to control what we do, and where we go._ "

"So basically they control the Avengers." Evyn summarized with a frown. "What brought this on?"

" _New York, D.C., Sokovia, and Lagos. The damage that we caused by helping._ "

"That's bullshit." Evyn huffed looking at the knife. "What happens if I say no?"

" _You retire._ "

"That's blunt." Evyn chuckled twirling the knife. "I have a job to run. Will they control that?"

" _I don't think so…that wasn't in there._ "

Evyn nodded and placed the knife down. "Then, I'll continue on with my business. Who signed?"

" _Stark, Rhodes, Vision._ "

"Clint?"

" _Retire. Steve has yet to decide._ "

"Wanda?"

" _She…I'll let you two talk._ "

That cause concern to swell up in Evyn. She waved Pietro over to the kitchen and pulled the phone down. "Finish dinner, I need to talk with your sister."

Pietro nodded and washed his hands.

" _Mom_." Wanda's voice came up.

"Hey honey." Evyn greets, taking a seat on the chair. "I heard about Lagos, and now the accords."

" _I-I….I don't know what to do. What happened in Lagos was my…_ "

"It was not your fault Wanda." Evyn stated seriously. "The fault falls onto the one who detonated the bomb."

" _How are you so sure…_ "

Evyn looked down licking her lips. "Then I'll be flat out broke and stuck in jail. I've done things in my past that I felt is my fault."

" _How did you take responsibility…?_ "

"By doing what I do now." Evyn let out a sigh. "I'm not telling you not to sign or to sign honey. I'm telling you, that you have a choice. You own your own life and your powers. You're 18 now sweet heart. You can make your own choice. I just want you to choose what you think is best for you."

" _C…Can I have your opinion?_ "

"Of course." Evyn smiled. "Don't sign."

" _What?_ "

"Don't sign." Evyn repeated. "Now, hand the phone back to Romanoff. I need to talk shit with her."

There was a pause, and then,

" _Did she make her decision?_ " Natasha asked.

"Nope. Let her think, she's still a kid." Evyn stated. "I gave her my opinion, but her choice, is her choice."

" _I see…so I take it I won't see you in Vienna?_ "

"Yup." Evyn hummed. "Did Steve make his choice?"

" _He's in England right now. Peggy Carter died in her sleep._ "

"I see…all right. Good luck Natasha."

" _Same to you._ "

Evyn ended the phone call and stood up, walking to the kitchen looking at her son. "Pietro, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Pietro asked, turning to look at his mom.

"What would you do, if there was something that you had to sign. That something is a document that would limit your freedom on what you could do. You would have to respond to the U.N., and do what they say. If you decline it, then you would have to retire." Evyn stated looking at her son closely. "What would you do."

Pietro blinked and look down in thought. "Well….I don't know. I chose to have these powers."

"Mostly." Evyn pointed out.

The young boy shrugged and continued on. "If I signed that thing, then I would basically lose my right to choose. Right?"

"Basically." Evyn shrugged.

"Then….no." Pietro shook his head. "I like my right to choose. What brought this on, mom?"

Evyn hummed in thought. "Well…as an Avenger, we did a lot of good. But….with that good there was also….some consequences. Each time we save the world…people die." She licks her lips and let out a sigh. "The United Nations has had enough, they have brought up something called the Sokovia Accords. What I asked you earlier, is what the Accords is."

Pietro nodded his head slowly. "Is…Wanda going to sign it?"

"I don't know. She hasn't decided." Evyn stated. "She's confused."

Pietro nodded with a hum. "Are you signing it?"

"No. I have a good paying job already. I'm not letting a bunch of diplomats who don't know anything of demons, decided whether it's a good enough point for action." Evyn huffed. "I'm a mercenary. I hunt demons for good pay. Unless the customer is a good friend who owes me a favor."

* * *

The following morning, Evyn found herself on the couch holding a glass of wine, watching the live coverage of the signing of the Accords. She took a sip, just as the male news anchor's voice came to life.

" _At a special United Nations conference 117 countries have come together to ratify the Sokovia Accords._ "

Evyn placed the glass down and made her way to the microwave, and took out her breakfast, and walked back to the couch she noticed King T'Chaka giving out his speech.

" _When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace._ "

Evyn took a sip of her wine listening to the speech with a raised eyebrow. She went to take a bite of her food when an explosion occurred behind the king. The half-devil widen her eyes at that. "Oh…shit."

* * *

The Accords has come.

Let me know what you think!

That little question from last chapter is still up for discussion! Let me know!

See you next time!


	30. Part 4: Chapter 5: A Choice to Make

Part IV

Chapter 5:

A Choice to Make

"According to Wanda, Vision is not letting her leave." Pietro huffed taking a seat next to his mother.

Evyn raised an eyebrow at that, and turned to her son. "What brought this on? Does she want to visit?"

"Well, Vision tried to make Paprikash. The spice he used wasn't paprika, so she offered to leave to buy more but he won't allow her. Well more like Stark won't." Pietro sighed leaning his head against the sofa.

"Did she say why they won't allow her?" Evyn hummed scanning through photos of the explosion.

"To prevent some public incident." Pietro groaned, "She has a good amount of control, they don't need to worry about a public incident."

Evyn frowned zooming into a photo. "She does have control. When are you going to talk to her next?"

"Soon. I just don't want to leave her alone." Pietro sighed. "Can we go get her?"

"Vision won't make it easy." Evyn stated sending the photo off in an e-mail. "For now, we wait to hear what happens."

Pietro frowned and leaned over to look at the laptop screen. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing's adding up." Evyn stated looking through the photos of the bomber and the photo of the Winter Soldier. "They say he did it...but something isn't adding up."

Pietro blinked staring at his mother in confusion.

Evyn look at her son. "They placed blame on a man who vanished. A man who doesn't really look like this."

"Mom?"

Evyn stood up placing her laptop on the table. "Nope! Nope! I am not getting involved!"

Pietro watch his mother as she made her way to her small study, a small smile forming on his lips. He turned his head to the laptop and set up the video call.

* * *

Evyn closed her eyes leaning against the wall of her study with files open up showing pictures of a red symbol of a sword with one wing and a pair of horns. She turned her head when the phone rang. Walking out of the study, she makes her way to the phone, noting that her son is not on the couch and picked up.

"Evyn."

A pause. The half-devil chuckled. "I see, so Cap is gathering people to help out huh? Count me out."

Another pause.

"Well, I things go bad you need someone to, oh I don't know. Break you out?"

A pause then a chuckle.

"Where are you now?" Evyn look down listening. "I see. Well, when you get her, call me so that I can talk to her and explain why I'm not there."

Another pause.

"When you catch up with Cap, call me. I need to tell him my part in this play." She walk towards her study to look at the symbol. "Don't worry. If my plan does need to happen, I'll break you and her out."

A pause.

"Others? I'll think about that." Evyn raised an eyebrow at the sound of the door opening. "I'll leave you to it. Good luck." She ended the phone call and yelled. "Pietro! Did you buy pizza again?!"

"….No."

Evyn hummed and walked out of the study to see her son at the kitchen counter. "You know. My threat still stands."

"I know." Pietro nodded.

The half-devil narrowed her eyes, and walked back to her study, phone in hand.

"Who were you talking to?" Pietro asked.

"Telemarketer!" Evyn responded back.

* * *

The phone began to ring, and Evyn quickly picked up. "Evyn."

" _Mami? Clint told me you're not coming._ " Wanda stated.

Evyn chuckled. "Yeah, well. Someone has to do the getaway when things go bad."

" _You can do that?_ "

"Don't sound so surprised." Evyn huffed. "It'll be hell to pay, but I'm sure I can pull it off."

" _Okay…_ "

"Honey, listen. I'll be there when you are down, same with your brother." Evyn said softly. "I love you."

" _I love you too mami._ "

Evyn smiled and ended the phone call. "Time to wait for Cap."

* * *

A few hours later, the phone rang again. Evyn picked up. "Evyn."

" _Clint said you have something important?_ "

Evyn smirked. "Yeah. Listen Cap. If and when things go south, call me."

" _What do you mean, go south?_ "

"Arrested." Evyn bluntly stated. "Call me, and I'll meet up with you. With a gift."

" _Gift?_ "

"Yeah. To make things easier, so that we don't waste time. Just say 'Jackpot' when you need me." Evyn explained.

" _How do you know things will go south?_ "

"I don't. Neither do you." Evyn stated. "But you have my baby girl with you. You better take care of her."

" _She's your daughter. I know she can handle herself, but we will. We'll keep her as safe as we can._ "

"Good. Now go, good luck."

" _Thanks._ "

Evyn ended the phone call and let out a sigh, walking out of the study, only to find an empty pizza box on the kitchen counter. The half-devil frowned. "Pietro!"

* * *

Short chapter, sorry.

Let me know what you think!


	31. Part 4: Chapter 6: A Break Out

Part IV

Chapter 6:

A Break Out

Evyn yawned looking at the time, then at the bag of money. She turned her head towards her son who has a hoodie up blocking his hair and face. She smiled at him and nodded. She pulled up her hood and lifted the bag.

"Come on. Rodgers called, time to grab your sister." Evyn stated walking out the door.

"Where we meeting him?" Pietro asked following his mother.

"You'll see." Evyn hummed taking out an index card with information on it. "You'll see."

"Evyn! What are we doing today?" A young tan male wondered looking at Evyn and Pietro.

"Hey there Al." Evyn smiled. "Well, we are picking up a guy and then we will be breaking into a military confined and grabbing some convicts and getting out."

The man, Al, hummed nodding his head slowly. "Alrighty then." He looked over her outfit with a raised eyebrow. "No shirt?"

"Don't question it. Just fly." Evyn huffed getting into the aircraft with her son.

"Mom, who is this guy?" Pietro frowned looking at Al.

"Al, he used to fly Dakota around, back when I was doing some…illegal things." Evyn stated looking at her son. "Since Dakota died, Al has been my transportation guy when the need arises."

Pietro nodded looking at the pilot then at his mother. "You don't talk about your past a lot. Do you?"

"No. I don't." Evyn stated. "Only Al knows what we are."

Pietro nodded.

"Who are we picking up, Ev?" Al asked.

* * *

"Do I even want to know?" Steve frowned getting into the aircraft.

"No. No you don't." Evyn smiled, looking around. "Where's Barnes?"

"Wakanda. Getting the help he needs." Steve stated. He turned his head to Pietro and nodded. "Pietro."

"Rodgers." Pietro nodded back.

"To the military compound in the middle of the ocean?" Al asked.

"Yup!" Evyn smiled turning to look at him.

"Sounds fun." Al chuckled.

"Evyn, you know that once we get out, we'll go into hiding." Steve stated getting the half-devil's attention.

"I know." Evyn nodded looking at Steve. "For now, you can stay at Capulet city with us. Our apartment room is big enough."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Top floor. A lot of rooms." Pietro explained looking at Steve.

"I'm really am wondering about your private life Sparda." Steve frowned.

"I do many things." Evyn smirked.

* * *

"Here we are!" Al shouted flying close to the prison. "I'll drop you and hide from their radars. Let me know when you get the command room under your control so that I can land."

"Go it." Evyn nodded pulling her black hood up. "Let's go."

When the three landed, Evyn nodded to Pietro. She held Steve back, while Pietro ran off.

"What is he doing?" Steve frowned.

"He's fast enough to where he can take any keys we need, and knock all guards." Evyn stated looking at Steve. "Don't worry. He knows what he's doing."

Steve nodded watching as soldiers continued to fall one by one. "Is he heading all the way to the command room?"

"He is." Evyn stated leaning over the corner. "He should be almost…."

Pietro appeared in front of the two adults, breathing heavily looking at them. "Way is clear. Al is coming, come on I know the way."

"Good job." Evyn smiled running off.

"This is a better idea." Steve huffed running after them.

"Believe me, I wasn't planning on bringing him." Evyn stated looking at male. "But he's a nosy little shit."

"I'm your kid!" Pietro shot back.

"I know." Evyn huffed.

Steve smirked. "Wanda will fit right in."

"I know." Evyn smiled.

* * *

"These are the holding cells." Pietro stated looking at the large door.

"Good job kid." Steve stated. He took the key and unlocked the security locks, walking in.

Evyn followed after, and nodded to her son. "Go on."

Pietro nodded, and ran unlocking all the doors.

"I'll be damn." Clint chuckled standing up.

"Nice plan." Sam smirked.

"This…this is actually kind of cool." Scott smiled.

"Pietro…Mami…" Wanda smiled weakly looking at her family.

"That really does not suite you." Pietro smiled helping his twin sister to get out of the straight jacket.

"Alright, we'll grab our gear and we'll go." Steve stated looking at everyone, then over at Evyn. "Is our ride here?"

"Yeah." Evyn nodded, she turned to her son. "Pietro, remember where they're keeping their stuff?"

Pietro nodded. "Yeah, follow me." He smiled and lifted his sister up.

"Don't. You. Dare." Clint narrowed his eyes looking at Pietro.

"Pietro." Evyn hummed.

"I'm not running." Pietro huffed, leading them to the armories.

"So…who are they?" Scott asked, looking at Sam.

"Friends." Sam shrugged.

"How long until Ross calls Stark?" Clint asked looking at Steve.

"Not long." Steve stated.

* * *

The group made it safely to the aircraft, and Evyn look at her kids.

"You know Clint, Laura isn't happy." Evyn suddenly stated looking at Clint.

"I figured…" Clint sighed. "I promised them waterskiing."

"What's going to happen now?" Sam asked looking at Steve then at Evyn.

"You can either go into hiding, stay in Capulet city with Evyn." Steve stated.

"Where you going?" Same asked.

"Wakanda." Steve stated.

Evyn leaned back to look at them. "It's your choice. I have room in my apartment."

"You don't eat pizza everyday?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She shot me 3 rimes already for bringing home a pizza box for the 3rd time that week." Pietro stated.

Clint chuckled. "Where's my family? In the safe house or Capulet?"

"According to Dante, he hates having 3 little kids and a baby in his shop." Evyn smiled. "Morrison brought them there."

Clint nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer then."

"Oh great, we'll have the old man staying with us." Pietro sighed.

"Pietro." Wanda frowned slapping her brother's arm, earning a chuckle.

"He's upset because Patty and Dax keeps on beating him in poker." Evyn smirked.

Clint chuckled. "Poor guy."

"I know right." Evyn smirked.

* * *

Ta-da~

Let me know what you think!


	32. Part 4: Epilogue

Part IV:

Epilogue

Evyn breathed heavily looking at the dead demon, then over at Lady. The half-devil let out a huff putting her sword away. "Where those guys, those fuckers you told me about before?"

"The ones in white and that symbol on their sleeves? Yeah, that was them." Lady nodded looking out at the direction the group ran off. "You found anything?"

"Not much. You?" Evyn sighed.

"Maybe. I'll keep you posted." Lady smiled walking off.

Evyn closed her eyes and walked off.

* * *

Last chapter of par IV!

Three chapters in a row!

Up next is going to be the one I've been excited to write.

Let me know what you think!

See you next time!

Also, quick note if I finish a certain part before Infinity Wars, this story will be on a halt, until the movie comes out and I get to see it.


	33. Part 5: Prologue

Part V

Prologue

"The Order of the sword, huh?" Dante asked taking a bite out of his pizza. He turned his attention towards Lady and Evyn.

"Yes." Lady nodded. "You familiar with them?"

"Sorry, religion and I don't mix." Dante huffed out. "You should know that."

Evyn shrugged looking at her brother. "Thought it would have reached your ears."

Lady smirked and went on to explain. "It's a small congregation that gathers in the castle town of Fortuna. I guess the only people who would have heard of it are the ones who take interest in this type of things." She then pointed at Evyn.

The younger twin frowned, looking at Lady. "I only started digging in because someone brought them up."

Lady chuckled softly. Her face became serious and looks at the twins. "Just how much do you know about Sparda?"

"Well from what I can figure there's a lot of confusion surrounding him." Dante said with a shrug, looking at Trish who takes a bite out of her pizza, then over at Evyn who has her glass to her lips.

Lady looks at the two females as well before speaking up. "The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord of the city long ago."

"When did he have time for that?" Evyn hums taking a small sip of her wine.

Lady rolls her eyes at that, and stood up straight continuing on. "The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god."

"They worship a demon as a god?" Dante questioned with intrigue.

"Humans will worship anything that gives them security." Evyn sighs pouring herself more wine. "That's just human nature."

Lady shrugs her shoulders at that. "Well, peaceful worship can't be condemned. But the real problem is the Order. Lately they've been running amok, catching demons and have even butted in on some of my jobs."

Evyn watches Trish grab Sparda, and smiles at her, before taking a sip. "Mine as well." Evyn adds in with a shrug.

"Maybe they're starting a zoo." Dante adds in with his signature smirk on his face.

Lady rips the pizza out of Dante's hands. "Not just demons. They've also been targeting Devil Arms, like the ones you have."

"Okay, then a museum." Dante adds in reaching for the pizza, but when Lady pulls it away the devil hunter lets out a sigh. He leans back in his chair. "So what?"

"Well, what if their intentions are foul and there's a diabolical plan behind these apparently random acts?" Lady asks.

"Well then," Dante starts with a sigh sitting up straight. "I'd have something to keep me occupied and…" He stands up with a frown calling out. "Trish!"

Evyn smirks standing up with glass in hand, turning to the wall that once held Sparda. "Well."

Dante frowns and turns to see the empty wall with a little message written instead of the sword.

 _See you there_

"You got to be kidding me." Dante sighed.

"She's not." Evyn smirks. Finishing the glass in one gulp, she places the glass on the desk and pats her brother's back. "I'll round up the kids, and see you there."

"You're bringing the kiddies? Why?" Lady asks looking at Evyn. "Would have thought you'll want to keep them hidden."

Evyn shrugs, opening the shop doors. "They need the practice. Besides, it'll be fun." She walks out of the shop.

* * *

"Kids!" Evyn shouts walking into her apartment.

"Yes?" Wanda answers, walking out of her room with Pietro next to her.

"Get dressed, pack, and let's go. We're heading to a cultist town." Evyn plainly states, walking to her room. "They worship a demon as a god!" She shouts from her room.

The twins blink and look at each other in confusion.

* * *

Tadaaaa!

Finally! I get this out!

In this part, yes it'll be mostly DMC 4, but there will be surprise characters appearing.

Let me know what you think!


	34. Part 5: Chapter 1: The Man in Red

Part V

Chapter 1:

The Man in Red. The Woman in Brugundy.

"So this Fortuna." Wanda hums looking around the small town, her scarlet hood pulled over her head.

"Yeah, and I take it that's the Cathedral." Pietro muses, his own hood pulled over his head, pointing at the large building near the circle where all the people are walking into.

"Yeah." Wanda nods looking at her brother. "Remember the plan?"

Pietro nods his head looking at his sister. "Yeah, sit there with the people during the service. Keep an eye out on anyone from the Order, and when the people run, we run also. Still haven't figured that out, have you?"

Wanda shakes her head. "No...I haven't. I'm just hoping it's not anything bad."

* * *

"Remember the plan?" Evyn muses looking at her twin brother.

Dante looks at his sister a smirk on his lips. "Yup, kill the head huncho, and you'll help keep all those guys down."

Evyn giggles, a smirk on her black colored lips. "Ah, wrecking fear into the people, while saving them. Man, it's been a while."

"Hasn't it?" Dante hums with his own smirk. He leans over seeing his niece and nephew walking into the cathedral. "There's the kiddies."

"Aw, they so cute." Evyn coos looking at her kids. "And they have no idea what's about to happen."

Dante looks at his sister with a raised eyebrow. "What did you tell them?"

Evyn looks up at him with her own raised eyebrow. "Sit in the cathedral, look normal, keep eyes on any order people, and run when others start to run."

"Did you tell them, what's the next phase?"

"We'll get there when we get there."

Dante shrugs. "Fine by me."

* * *

Wanda sits next to Pietro, watching the auburn haired woman singing at the podium. Her blue eyes trail up to the statue behind her and frowns. Pietro looks at his sister then at the singer, before looking up at the statue also. He hums and turns his head to the side seeing a white haired young male, taking a seat across from them. He nudges his sister, who looks at him, then at the boy. The Maximoff twins look at each other for a moment, before turning their attention to the podium.

An older male dressed much like a pope walks onto the podium looking at the congregation with a pleasant smile on his lips. "2,000 years ago, the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of the great sacrifice. If the events of that terrible time ere to reoccur, the fusing of both demonic and human realms, we, weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission. And so I ask you to unite. And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray."

At that moment, when everyone in the cathedral is praying, a woman dressed in a long burgundy trench coat with a black bralette underneath along with long black pants with black high healed boots. Her short silver hair hanging off around her neck with part of it hovering over her face, gray blue eyes scanning the area before taking a seat, 3 rows behind the white haired male. She turns her head towards her kids who are looking at her confused. She smirks and winks at them.

The white haired male stood up with a sigh, taking his head phones off.

"Nero, what's wrong?" The auburn haired girl asks, looking up at the male.

The male, Nero, looks down at the woman. "I'm getting out of here. All this preaching is putting me to sleep." As he walks off, he comes to a stop when his arm hidden behind the sling began to give off a light blue glow.

The glass on the roof shatters.

A silver haired male dressed in red with a large sword on his back falls from the roof, landing in front of the priest. In a one quick motion, the man took out a gun and shot the priest in the head. The shot echoed through the congregation, getting everyone's attention.

Wanda looks up at her uncle in horror, and then at her brother who has the same expression. She then turns to look at her mother, only to see a small smirk on her face. The younger of the Maximoff twins looks at her brother again. "I thought they didn't kill humans."

"I thought that too." Pietro whispered back, looking at his sister, then over at his uncle.

The man in red slowly turns, to look at the congregation. Blood splattered on his face. Everyone in the room stands to run, the Maximoff twins pulled away with some of the towns people. Confused blue eyes staring at the face of their uncle, and the motionless back of their mother.

"Your holiness!" The guard captain shouts pulling his sword out.

When guards got up to the podium surrounding the man in red, the woman in burgundy got up to her feet, walking towards the front. She watches in amusement at her brother's effortless fight against the guards. It was only then, when she notices more guards running towards her, blocking her off. With a playful smirk, the woman in burgundy takes her own sword out of its sheath, hidden on her back and below her coat. With quickness, the woman effortlessly starts to put down the guards in her way. At times, she would dodge the flying dead bodies of the guards that were fighting her brother.

After defeating all the guards, the woman in burgundy got up onto the podium and gives a nod to her brother. The two stand there, looking at the guard captain cradling the 'dead' body of the priest. Going first, the woman takes a few steps forward with her brother behind her.

"Credo!"

"Kyrie!"

A guard behind the older twins slowly got up, only to be cut down by the man in red. The woman in burgundy came to a stop, and turned around to see the young auburn haired woman on the ground, staring up at the man in red's face. Loud hurried footsteps and a loud voice got the twins attention. The woman in burgundy watch in amusement as her brother got kicked in the face by a young silver haired boy. She walks away from her target to get a good look at her brother and the boy, putting her sword away.

"This…looks ridiculously familiar." The woman muses seeing her brother holding his two guns out with the boy has his one gun out.

Both standing on the arms of the statue of Sparda.

"Nero!" The auburn haired woman shouts getting up.

"Kyrie." Nero shouts, looking down at the woman in burgundy, who is slowly getting her own guns out, then over at Kyrie before speaking. "Go with your brother and get out of here!"

The woman in burgundy looks at the siblings, then up at her brother with a raise eyebrow. When he gave a quick shake of his head, she stays where she is.

"I will return with help!" The guard captain shouts back, pushing Kyrie out of the sanctuary, keeping a close eye on the woman in burgundy. "You stall them until then!"

"I won't hold my breath." Nero smirks, throwing his headphones off. Taking a shot at the man in red, who easily dodged it.

The woman in burgundy, leaned against the railing of the podium, watching her brother and Nero shooting at each other. She could shoot at both of them, but it's much to fun watching Nero keep his legs wrapped around her brother's waste, each one narrowly missing the other's bullet. She quickly dodges the falling statue sword, putting her guns away the woman in burgundy walks up to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

The man in red looks at her with his own raised eyebrow and shrugs, a playful smile gracing his lips. The two turn around to look at the kid pointing his single gun at them.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal." Nero huffs staring at the man in red then at the woman in burgundy. "It's beginning to piss me off."

A playful smirk spreads across the black lips of the woman in burgundy. With no hesitation, she runs quickly at Nero, throwing a swift kick to his neck. She watches in amusement when he narrowly misses it and goes to shoot her. She dodges it and continues to throw kicks at him. Clearly playing around with the kid. When he goes to reload his gun, the woman in burgundy meets up with her brother, leaning against one of the pillars.

When Nero points his gun at the last place he saw the woman in burgundy, he lets out a sigh realizing that she is now behind him, along with the man in red. "I guess this doesn't quite cut it." Putting his gun away, he kicks up one of the swords the guards used and grabs it. He then twisted the handle, creating a sound that is similar to that of a motorcycle. "What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?"

The man in red looks at his sword, then at the woman in burgundy. The female just shrug her shoulder and took her own sword out looking at the handle. The man smirks at her and placed the tip of the blade on the floor, looking at Nero, he copied the wrist movement.

Nero lets out a small chuckle and goes in swinging the sword at the male and female. They both block it, and swung at different times, ganging up on Nero. The three continued on like that, until the man in red gets the upper hand over Nero. Watching the kid's sword fly off, the man in red goes in to finish the fight. Much to the woman in burgundy's surprise, the kid holds his bandaged arm up. When the sword makes contact with the arm a large force came out blowing all the pews back, along with a bright blue light.

The two adults look at the now revealed arm of a devil with amusement. The man in red gives off a hum. "You got a trick up your sleeve."

"Careful. This changes the game plan." The woman in burgundy states looking at the arm.

Nero looks at the two adults with a small chuckle. "I thought the cat had your tongue." He narrows his eyes at the male. "If it's a trick you're looking for. Then try this!" He throws the male off.

The man lands with his back towards Nero and lets out a chuckle. "Looks like you two are a…" He trails off seeing the kid holding the large sword. With a sigh, he leans back narrowly missing the large sword. He turns his head to see the damage it has done, he gave a nod of acknowledgement. He looks at his sister who is now sitting on the upper railing, she holds her arms out with a big smile on her face. He rolls his eyes at her, before looking at the kid.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives." Nero hisses glaring at the man in red.

The woman in burgundy watches the kid closely, more precisely. His arm. She takes note of whenever he uses the arm, a blue glow appears around it before making impact. She crosses her legs watching the kid fighting her brother with the upper hand. She looks down t her brother who slide back with a pew.

He sits up straight with a smirk on his lips, and looks up at her. "This kid."

She nods her head. "That kid."

He lets out a small chuckle. "This is kind of fun."

"I bet." She hums. "We still have time."

That got a smile on his lips, before he turns to look at Nero. "So, you're lookin' to play, huh?" She leans back on the pew. "Alright, I guess I got some time to kill."

Nero let out a huff he goes to pick up his sword. "Tough guy, huh?"

The woman in burgundy watches the two male fighting, leaning against the pillar while sitting on the railing, a smile on her lips.

"Looks like I'll have to take you down a couple notches." Nero huffs looking down at the man in red from his seat on the mountain of pews.

The man in red chuckles at that. "Whatever you say, kid."

The woman in burgundy watches the fight go on with Nero getting upper hand once more, and ending it with her brother being pinned to the statue with his sword in his chest. With a sigh, the female got up and jumped down in front of the statue getting Nero's attention.

"What? Finally going to join in?" Nero hissed glaring at her.

She hums in thought before letting out a small chuckle. She takes her gun out, aiming it at Nero. She smirks at the sight of Nero aiming his own gun at her. With no hesitation Nero pulled the trigger, watching the bullets hit the woman in the head. He let out a sigh, putting his gun away, and turns away to walk off.

When a voice broke out.

"Getting better." The man in red smirks, watching Nero turn around to look up at him. "I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your." He starts to pull himself out of the statue. "Abilities." He lands on the ground next to the female, who is slowly getting up the bullets falling out of her skull.

Nero looks at the two in horror. "You two….you're not human. Are you?"

"Guilty." The woman in burgundy hums, flicking the last bullet out of her skull.

The man in red lets out a sigh. "We're the same." He starts to slowly pull the sword out of his chest. "You and" At the last tug he gasped out. "I."

"And them." The woman in burgundy adds in, looking down at the purple faced guards.

Nero turns his head and backs up to see the face.

The twin adults made their way up to the broken window. The woman in burgundy sitting next to the man in red.

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others." The man in red states a smirk on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Nero shouts back, glaring at them.

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough." The man in red states with a smirk.

"Until then." The woman in burgundy pipes in. "Enjoy yourself, little boy."

"Business beckons." The man in red sighs, standing up with the woman in burgundy next to him.

The two disappears, just as Nero lets out a shout and a gun shot at the window. The man in red reappears a smirk on his lips. "Adios, kid!" He then vanishes once more.

* * *

"He was fun." Evyn hums, jumping onto another building, looking at Dante.

"He was." Dante agrees a smirk on his lips. "You…didn't have another kid. Did you?"

"No." Evyn frowns. "Did you?"

Dante hums looking up into the sky. "No…no I didn't." He looks back at her. "You don't think."

"No…did he?" Evyn gasp.

A thoughtful silence fell over the twins, until,

"Nah! He couldn't." The twins both said with a sigh.

* * *

Welp, it's official. Part Five has begun.

This will be fun. Very, very fun.

Let me know what you think!

What do you think about Evyn leaving the rest of the plan out of her explanation to the kids?

I think it's obvious but who do you think Dante and Evyn are talking about?

Sorry for taking so long!

See you next time!


End file.
